Doom's Reign
by GhostKaiser23
Summary: Victor Von Doom has chosen his new life. He has gathered power during the Dark Reign, gained new allies and starting to grow a harem of beautiful and powerful women. As the Dark Reign of Norman Osborn ends, the Reign of Doom begins. And the world... Shall be a paradise. Victor Von Doom/Sue Storm/Phoenix/Fem-Loki/Emma Frost and others
1. Chapter 1

**Doom's Reign**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Co-Owner and Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

"Hey guys I think I found a way out!" Grey yelled as he entered a room... Only to end up in another theatre room "Damn. Just another movie room."

"You know I REALLY hope we find the way out. It's getting ridiculous." Ghost answered with Luna Lovegood in front of him

"I find it fun." Luna smiled

"Yea." Grey nodded, going over to the fridge/kitchen area and grabbing a coke "Anyone want some food or drink?"

"I'll have a hot lemon...and some chocolate." Ghost answered as he made sure they weren't followed by any enemies "Umbridge isn't here."

"Lock the door just to be safe." Grey said, making a cup of few for Luna and getting her a plate of cut up fruit while making himself a burger. The black haired male let the backpack fall from his back, putting their supplies in the middle of the room before going back to cooking

"Hey Ghost, what's the info on this room's story?" Grey asked

"Let's see...it says: Doom's Reign, the world where Dr Doom takes over the world with politics, marriage, romance and control." Ghost picked up the information from the door. "Looks like it's a darker version of: Harem of Latveria."

"Huh. This could be interesting." Grey shrugged as he walked over to the others with the tray of food and drinks "How are we doing for supplies? We should top up before we get distracted."

"Well we've got SOME stuff..." Ghost opened his backpack "Yeah...we need to get some more stuff. We're running out of essentials."

"I will go and get what we need. You two start up the story." Luna smiled and nodded, walking away

"Okay. Thanks Luna." Ghost nodded "Let's do this Grey... Grey?" He turned to his friend, said friend looking over his own shoulder and staring at Luna's behind and her short skirt with you me drool hanging from his mouth "GREY!"

"Who? What? I didn't do it!" Grey yelled as he jumped, back at attention

"Come on..." Ghost shook his head.

Latveria, kingdom of Victor Von Doom, a kingdom safe and secured from the dangers of the outside world

And while the outside world saw the ruler as a tyrant, he was fair and kind

Doom ruled within his castle, a vast creation of stone and metal looking out upon his lands.

And right now... He was standing before the defeated forms of the Fantastic Four

"It's over Reed, over before it began." Victor spoke from behind his metal mask

"... No..." Reed croaked out in pain as Victor walked passed him and towards Susan

"W-What...do you...want...Victor?" Susan panted through her pain.

"Please Susan. You know what I want." He said, kneeling in front of her and cupping her cheek "This could be your last chance. Be my queen."

"I..." Susan panted, conflicted at the choice: Reed or Victor.

"Sue...Don't...!" Johnny groaned in pain

"... Richards. How DARE you!" Victor growled after he stared into the blue eyes of Susan, spinning around to Reed with his hands glowing

"I did what needed to be done." Reed answered

"Reed... What did you do?" Susan asked in confusion

"He put a mental block into your mind. He took away the part of you he didn't like. The part he just slapped away." Victor explained

"M-Malice...Y-You did this to ME?!" Susan snapped staring straight at Reed

"Susie...calm down." Ben tried to keep her calm.

"Malice was part of Susan. GRIEF is natural. It is something that takes time. But YOU didn't like it! You slap her and expect it to be all better! You slap her and activate a neural implant that suppressed everything you didn't like about her!" Victor snapped

"I did it for her..." Reed explained badly

"You did it for yourself." Victor snapped

"... Err... I'm confused." Johnny pointed out before he coughed up blood

"Sue, join me. Rule by my side and be free to feel ALL emotion again." Victor spoke

"V... Victor..." She muttered, eyes wide and watering "W... What about my children?"

"Sue!" Reed snapped

"They are more than welcome to join us." Victor answered kindly

"Susan!" Reed yelled

"Victor...I'll join you." Sue answered simply, looking straight into his eyes

"SUSAN!" Reed yelled in anger now

"Reed..." Victor spoke with a dark tone.

Reed was forcing himself up, glaring at the two

"Stay down Reed." Sue answered

"N-No!" Reed got back up and tried to get the glow back.

Only for a blast of green energy to blast him in the chest

"As I said Reed...It was over before it began." Victor answered solemnly

Reed sputtered, blood falling from his mouth

"REED!" Johnny and Ben struggled to get up and rage towards Victor.

"Victor... Do it." Susan glared

"Very well." Victor nodded and shot a blast of energy at Ben, killing him instantly

"BEN!" Johnny yelled

Victor then walked over to Susan and out a glowing hand to her head

"Ready Susan?" Victor asked placing his glowing hand on her forehead

"Yes." Susan answered and felt the mental block being broken allowing all her emotions to flood her mind.

So much rage, hatred, lust, anger and many other emotions flooded her all at once

"Sue...Sue listen to me! This isn't you!" Johnny called out, trying to flame on.

"She hadn't even SAID anything yet Jonathan." Victor glared "And this IS her true self!"

"Johnny...I feel...GREAT." Sue spoke as her eyes turned to a different colour

Her sparkling blue eyes turned a darker shade with some specks of red in them

"Sue..." Johnny collapsed to the ground in exhaustion

"What do you want to do with him Susan?" Victor asked kindly.

"I... Pay back." She muttered, before frowning "Lock me up? Well, little brother, you will be a mindless puppet!"

"Good idea Susan." Victor said softly. But he was amazed at the coldness in her eyes. It was beautiful.

He lifted Johnny with magic placing a spell on Johnny's mind locking his consciousness away making him a puppet.

But Victor was shocked when Sue glared at her chest... And ripped the '4' off, revealing some of her chest.

"My word..." Victor spoke

"You like My King?" Sue asked sultry.

"Doom has always found them very enticing but why did you do it?" Victor asked

"I will NOT wear that... BASTARD'S symbol anymore!" She hissed "It is taking every bit of my strength not to rip this disgusting costume off as well!"

"Later my dear, Doom will rip it off for you." Victor smiled underneath.

"Ooooh! So FORCEFUL Victor!" She purres darkly "I never knew that made me so wet!"

"Wait until tonight...but for now, we must return to the castle." Victor answered

But as she was about to get onto the bus... Her leg would not move as Carnage held it back

That was when a beeping came from his gauntlets

"Osborn." Victor hissed in anger as he stared at the blinking light "NO ONE summons Doom!"

"Well you're going to listen Doom. This is important." Norman answered seriously. "Now get on the holo-channel! We have an emergency meeting!"

Norman logged off and Victor sighed heavily "Doom REALLY hates that man."

"Osborn IS a douchebag." Susan answered

"Come Susan." Doom said, turning around and walking towards his castle

At the castle, Victor approached the holo-caller and typed in the system settings to make the conference with Norman.

The room was basically one massive, plane, boring square room with a podium sticking out of the ground in front of Victor and a chair behind him that he could sit in. Suddenly three figures appeared, the figures being blue and static revealing they were holograms, the three figures and Victor forming a diamond shape. There was of course Victor but the other three surprised Susan slightly.

The first was Norman Osborn, the new Head of SHIELD and leader of the Avengers and former Green Goblin. The second was Namor, the Sub-Mariner, king of Atlantis and a man who wanted to sleep with her. The third was Emma Frost, the White Queen and co-leader of the X-Men. And the final one was Loki, the Asgardian of Lies... And currently in the body of a female as she had been for roughly half a year

"Osborn, Namor, Emma, Lady Loki." Victor spoke properly and calmly, despite the intrusion of Norman's call.

"Why have you called Doom?"

"Well... Ms Frost here has a bit of interesting news." Norman said

"The Phoenix Force is returning to Earth." Emma said arms crossed over her impressive chest "And is targeting Hope Summers, hoping to merge with her."

"And you need Doom to protect the girl. Is that it?" Victor asked in annoyance

"No. We need to decide what to do." Loki frowned

"Very well..." Victor spoke while sitting down into his chair "What do you propose to do?"

Susan watched as the four spoke, seeing how everyone was antagonistic to each other on some level

"So for all you're wit, guile and intelligence your final thoughts are to imprison The Phoenix Force in a crystal container?" Victor sighed heavily.

"Of course it would!" Norman grinned mockingly "I am a genius Victor; I know my device will work!"

"Emma, you're the basis of this container, what do you think?" Victor asked leaning his head on his closed fist, like he was bored.

"I have never been infused with the Phoenix Force. I do not know if this will work." Emma sighed

"Namor, Lady Loki? Your thoughts?" Victor asked as he was formulating a plan on how to control both the Phoenix Force and keep Hope safe.

"The same." Namor nodded

"I have never seen the Phoenix Force. I do not know its strengths or weaknesses." Loki nodded

"I will help." Victor answered thinking of a plan to keep Hope safe.

"Good. Of course." Norman smirked, nodding

"So...we're all in agreement? We contain the Phoenix within a crystal." Namor asked

"Aye." Lady Loki answered

"I agree." Emma followed next.

"Yes." Victor nodded

"I agree." Norman answered

"I agree also." Namor gave his final answer

"Very well; The Phoenix will appear within the week. The crystal will be prepared within that time, but should this turn sour...we'll need a Plan B." Norman spoke.

"Doom shall use magic to warp it into another universe." Victor said simply, lying "Loki will be able to help with this task, to at least restrain it while I send it away."

"Not a bad suggestion. I can get behind that." Loki answered knowing that combined magical power can hopefully overpower The Phoenix.

Victor nodded and took a long look at his female 'team mates' without any of them noticing before he ended the call

"So...what're you thinking Victor?" Susan asked

"Something MUCH more than letting some simple minded half-heroes contain one of the most powerful entities in our universe." Victor answered simply.

"Oh?" She smiled, running her hands over his armoured shoulders

"But...it can wait for now. Doom wishes to make you a REAL queen." Victor spoke stroking up Susan's arms.

"How?" She smiled seductively

"By taking you to bed." Victor spoke quickly lifting her in a bridal position.

"My, my; so forward Victor." Susan giggled

"With you my dear, Doom is as honest as well as forward." he answered

They soon arrived in Victor's room, the King of Latveria seeing the darkness within Sue's eyes

"Now my dear, are you ready?" Victor asked kindly.

"Yes Victor, please!" She begged, moaning

Victor smiled under his mask and lay her gently down upon the bed and began to unclasp his armour from his body. And being impatient from Victor's teasing she exploded the armour from his body revealing his defined and battle and magic-forged body.

But she was shocked by his face. The burnt, scared flesh; clear as day. With his face like that it looked like he would be in pain just from speaking

"Victor..." Sue spoke softly cupping his scarred face.

"This is nothing. Some scars run deeper than these." Victor reassured her and kissed her hand.

"Now... Allow Doom to show you greater love than Richard's EVER could. Then, tomorrow, you will have your own armour and a new uniform made. Then you will be coroneted as Latveria's Queen while I send some soldiers to bring your children here."

Susan smiled as Victor ripped away the blue outfit leaving her in just her black gloves that reached half way up her forearm and black boots that went up half way up her shins, Victor grinning at the perfect pink skin of Susan's skin with her wide hips and large ass and breasts

"Beautiful..." Victor whispered and began to kiss Susan passionately.

Susan moaned, lustfully returning the kiss

"F-Fuck me...now...!" Susan moaned

Victor ran a hand over her pussy, feeling the wetness "No one demands Doom, not even you Susan." He frowned, pinching her clit as he bit her neck softly

"AH! G-God, Y-You're fingers!" Susan moaned pleasurably.

"You BEG Doom to fuck you. Or you suck Doom's cock. Or Doom fucks you when DOOM desires." Victor said as he continued his teasing

"I-I want Doom's cock!" Susan moaned

"And why should Doom give you his cock?" He said seriously, coating his hand in her juices and playing with her asshole

"Because...because...I'm fucking horny!" Susan answered

"Not good enough. WHY? Do you want. Doom's cock?" Victor spoke increasing his teasing on Sue's pussy and ass.

"Y... You are magnificent and can show me more pleasure than my lip dicked ex-Husband!" Susan more or less screamed

"An excellent answer." Victor answered and stopped and aimed his cock to Sue's pussy.

Susan looked down in anticipation and gasped at the sight of the hard cock, amazed at its size.

"Ready Susan?" Doom stared at Susan with passionate eyes.

"Please Victor... Please... Show me what a real man can do." She begged softly, her gloved hands cupping his cheek

"Of course...my Queen." Victor thrust within Sue's pussy with one thrust penetrating her deeply.

All throughout the castle female cries of ecstasy could be heard before, with one final scream, they ended

"S-So good..." Sue moaned happily as Victor pulled out slowly with cum dribbling from her well fucked pussy.

"My, my...you WERE starved weren't you?" Victor asked

"Yes!" She moaned happily, wrapping herself around her lover

'I can get used to this.' Victor thought happily.

"... I saw the way you looked at them." Susan grinned "Loki, the God of Lies trapped in the body of a VERY attractive woman. And Emma Frost, one of this sexiest women in the Universe."

"What're you saying Susan?" Victor smiled

"You wish to make them yours." She nodded

"That may be true, but Doom is serious about making you his Queen." Victor spoke

"Oh, I don't mind." She smiled, kissing him

"You want to be Queen of Doom's harem?" Victor asked

"Of course." Susan said with a dark smile as she straddled her lover

"And why stop with them?" Susan grinned "What about that Hope girl who the others were talking about? The 'Mutant Messiah'? I believe someone like that would give you much more control and could be VERY fun."

"I believe I like this darker side to you Susan." Victor smiled

"You'll like it MUCH more with our little playthings." Susan purred.

"Doom approves." Victor grinned "Now... Shall we get you your new uniform and armour?"

"As long as I dress you..." Susan smiled

Victor chuckled as she got out of bed "Go ahead Susan." He nodded

'Yay.' Susan smiled as she followed suit getting out of bed.

Victor walked towards his armour; Susan waltzed to him and started to slowly dress him.

Victor watched how she moved her body and purposefully pushed herself against him as he was dressed but he was Doom, be had some of the strongest self-control on Earth, which is why he did not get hard even when she pushed her beautiful chest into his crotch. With a hidden smile Victor put his mask on and pulled his hood up, giving Susan a green dress ng town to conceal her naked body from the people working in his castle

"Now, let's get your regal clothes." Victor spoke with a smile

Susan nodded, smiling, as they walked through the castle

'Susan as my Queen is the first step. Soon Doom will rule the world and Latveria its capital.' Victor thought not darkly, but determined.

Well... There WAS a bit of DARK determination. As in willing to do whatever he needed to

*time skip*

Victor waited outside the room as several seamstresses was making adjustments and creating Susan's cloths. To be honest, Victor had these cloths readied for years and, with his genius, he was able to more or less perfectly work out her sizes. The adjustments where just to make it to her liking

"Oh my...these are so soft...like silk and the way it's flowing...it's beautiful." Susan commented.

"I am glad you like it Susan. It is unstable molecules; however the inside is lined/padded with Latveria's finest silk." Victor nodded

"I love this Victor." Susan glowed.

"Come out so I can see it then." He smiled

Susan extended her leg out through the changing curtain, like a voluptuous vixen. Taking each step slowly, as to entice him.

She was wearing a green, legless, variation of her Fantastic Four costume which also had a long skirt that reached her ankles with slits up to her hips on both sides. Clasped with a lot lden chain was a dark blue cape that was like Victor's. She had black elbow length gloves with metal armour on top of them, in the middle of her chest was the symbol of Victor's mask. She also had black stiletto mid-shin-length boots with fishnet stockings on her sexy legs

"Well...what do you think?" Susan asked slyly.

"Very beautiful." He smiled

"Now Susan... What are those plans you have in that beautiful head of yours?"

"Well, you helped unleash my locked away emotions. Let's control those wonderful eye candies and make our harem." Susan smiled coyly.

"Oh? And who shall be in it?" He smiled

"Emma for one, Lady Loki as number two, Hope as we'll tame her when we capture The Phoenix." Susan listed off.

"All good choices." Victor nodded

"And I have heard that the new leader of Wakanda is a woman." Susan added

"Very true. Whom else do you think?" Victor asked

"What about your neighbouring country?"

"Symkaria...Silver Sable...Yes..." Victor nodded with a growing grin and peaked interest.

"I think she'd be hard to crack but once she has slept with you she'll be eating out of your hand... And your BIG. Hard. Cock." Susan smiled

"My Queen...You've got SUCH a mind." Victor grinned and held Susan tenderly.

"Thanks to you." She smiled back

"Now My Queen...Our Union will be sanctified." Victor spoke as they walked off towards a different room in the castle.

Susan nodded, following

'Our new life begins now.' The two thought.

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

 **The next chapter coming up soon.**

 **Thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

**Doom's Reign**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Co-Owner and Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

The people of Latveria were rejoicing, their king now had a queen and they were celebrating for their wedding.

And... Yea. It was a party

Victor and Susan were praised with good fortune, happiness and a well-deserved rule.

And currently Victor was reading as Susan was sleeping after a recent round of, well, sex

'Loki, Emma, Sable, Tania of Wakanda and Hope/Phoenix...future harem members of Doom.' Victor mulled it over. 'Doom shall rule... With a group of the most attractive woman on Earth at Doom's side.'

Victor's holo-caller began to signal and not wanting to wake Susan he stole away to the Throne Room.

"What?" Doom snarled as he answered the call as he arrived at his meeting room

"Doom, we've received word that The Phoenix Force is coming within the Solar System. You need to be ready NOW!" Norman answered appearing as a hologram.

At the location Norman and the other members were waiting for Victor and the radar saying where Phoenix was responding rapidly.

"Where is Ms Summers?" Victor asked as he walked forwards

"She's here. We're just keeping her incapacitated until Phoenix appears." Emma answered

"Being her out here. So we can draw the Phoenix Force here." Victor frowned

"Okay, okay...don't get your mask in a crunch." Namor answered muttering under his breath.

"Susan says hello." Victor scoffed lightly

"Oh how is she?" Loki asked

"... WHAT IS HE TALKING ABOUT?!" Namor snapped

"Never mind, we've got company!" Emma pointed to the burning energy coming from space: The Phoenix Force!

"Get the child!" Victor snapped

"I have her!" Norman spoke

"Wh-where am I...?" Hope mumbled sleepily.

"Stay here." Victor said, putting his hand on her shoulder and leading her forwards a bit

"Here it comes!" Norman called out as the group readied for The Phoenix.

Victor nodded... And activated a spell, forcing chains around the other members of his 'team'

"Victor?" Emma snapped

"What're you doing?!" Norman shouted

"Traitor!" Namor roared

"Oh...Not again!" Lady Loki groaned.

"Again?" Emma asked in confusion

"Long story but it involves Baldr." Loki responded

"Accept the Phoenix." Victor instructed "Let it in, and embrace it."

"O-Okay..." Hope nodded in worry and opened her arms to accept Phoenix.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Norman yelled

"Doing what you cannot." Victor answered "You believe that you are the head of 'SHIELD'... You are not smart, you are not powerful, you are nothing Osborn."

"DOOM!" Namor and Osborn struggled against their bonds in rage.

"Now Hope!" Victor commanded Hope as she absorbed Phoenix.

A massive torrent of flames flew from the sky and collided with Hope's chest, being absorbed into her chest making her scream

Hope panted heavily as the power surged through her "I...I feel...Magnificent!" Hope spoke with an echoing voice.

Victor smiled, seeing the flames dance over her body

"How do you feel Hope? Or should I say: Phoenix?" Victor asked

"Amazing!" She grinned

"Good." He growled darkly, taking in her appearance

"So young...so STRONG..." Hope/Phoenix smiled

"Yes. You are." He nodded... Before he grabbed her by her throat

"Ack! W-What're you...?!" Phoenix demanded to know through struggling breath.

"VICTOR!" the group shouted, more Emma than anyone.

"You! Puny little morta..." Phoenix snarled lightly, before she gasped and fell unconscious as a green seal of Light appeared on the back of her neck

"Shh, shh, shh...sleep now..." Victor hushed her.

Phoenix muttered, before she fell unconscious and into Doom's arms.

"Good...Now if you don't mind me..." Victor smiled darkly and vanished with Hope/Phoenix in his arms.

The four members of the Circle stumble as the magic binds fade away

"Victor...that Laterian SNAKE!" Namor cursed Victor

"I can't believe he did that!" Emma answered

'That was kind of hot...' Lady Loki thought; the felling of chains on her body reminded of some VERY interesting sessions with an angel.

"How DARE he call me pathetic!" Norman snapped in rage

'Well TECHNICALLY...' Emma thought thinking that Norman WAS the only human among the group.

*with Victor*

'Welcome to your new home Phoenix.' Victor thought as he lay Phoenix down on a bed

Victor cracked his knuckles softly as he turned around and walking away

"Prepare some new clothes for our new guest." Victor handed a slip of paper to the nearest maid.

She nodded and ran away

'I should see if Susan's awake.' Victor thought to himself.

Doom walked through the building and reached his room, opening

"Susan? Are you awake?" Victor asked walking up to Susan's bed.

"Yes." She smiled, rolling over to face him

"Have you slept well?" Victor asked softly.

"Like a babe." Susan smiled kissing his cheek. "Have you tamed Phoenix yet?"

"I wanted you with me when it happens." Victor smiled

"Good." She smiled

"Care to assist my Queen?" Victor asked extending his hand like a king.

"Of course." Sue nodded

As Victor picked up his Queen he led her gracefully to the bedroom where Phoenix lies, as she was being carefully dressed by the maids.

He smiled as he took in her form

Phoenix was now wearing a skimpy maid's outfit, coloured in Latverian Green and black.

"Be gone." Doom ordered lightly, running his hand up Phoenix's now green stocking clad thigh

"Yes, Your Majesties." the maids bowed and left.

"Such a beautiful girl..." Susan spoke licking her lips.

"Yes." Doom nodded "Young, developing and legal. Her body has yet to feel true pleasure. Meaning we can mould that to how we want."

"Hmm, hmm...N-Nyao..." Hope mewed

"... What was that?" Victor deadpanned at the strange sound

"Awe...I think we've gotten a little kitten." Susan giggled lightly stroking Hope's cheek. "I think this'll be REALLY good for future play."

Victor rolled his eyes and clicked, removing the seal from her neck

"Wh-What...What happened? Where am I?" Phoenix asked waking up "What am I wearing?"

"You are wearing what you deserve." Victor growled with authority

"What...*Gulp* what do you mean? Release me!" Phoenix answered

"No." He growled

Phoenix was under his gaze and saw the dark eyes of Doom. She was now in this youthful body and trapped, she LITERALLY had no-where to go.

Could she use her powers to break out? To destroy this pitiful human?

'Come, on, come, on!' Phoenix thought

"Don't try and resist. You cannot break the seal Doom has placed upon you." Victor spoke.

"I am the Phoenix! I am life and death!" The red head glared "I am not some imprisoned... Bitch!"

"You may be Phoenix, but you ARE Doom's bitch!" Victor glared her down making her eyes sink into her skull.

"Hot." Susan smiled

"Wh-what do you want with me?" Phoenix asked

"You..." Victor said with a dark passion.

"Ph... Phoenix serves no one?"

"You. WILL. Serve Doom." Victor lifted Phoenix's chin to make eye contact

And he then took his mask off, and kissed her

"HMM?!" Phoenix double-took 'H-He's kissing me! Me! The entity of life, death and rebirth! But... it feels good.'

'So...good...' Susan smiled looking on at Victor and Phoenix making out, her hand trailing down to her pussy.

Victor smirked, breaking the kiss

"Now...Little Phoenix..." Victor stood up, maintaining eye contact.

"... Huh?" She muttered

"Are you ready for your first lesson?" Victor asked

Phoenix was clearly nervous but the lust that was flowing through Hope's body made her nod

"Very good. Now..." Victor spoke revealing his cock "Use your tongue."

"My... Tongue?" Phoenix tilted her head. Even though she was a cosmic being... She has NO idea about sex

"Yes, just do as I say." Victor spoke as Susan gently grasped his cock.

Phoenix tilted her head and poked her tongue out

"Now: lick." Victor ordered

Phoenix was still confused but lightly licked the head of his cock with the top of her tongue once

Victor gave a small nod to Susan who rubbed Phoenix's head gently as she smiled "Try a bit more..." Susan asked

Phoenix, having NO idea what was going on, just kept lightly flicking the tip of her tongue onto the head of Doom's cock. And the lack of attention or anything to make his blood flow, made his cock start to go soft

"You need to learn. Suck it!" Sue snapped pushing Phoenix's mouth around Victor's cock.

Phoenix coughed, gagged as the cock neared her throat

"There; THIS is what is known as a "blow-job" but what YOU'RE doing is called "Throat Fucking"." Susan explained

She grinned, making Phoenix move her head up and down the cock

"Hmm, hmm, hmm, ah, ah, ah." Phoenix moaned as she was coerced into using her entire mouth and throat to pleasure this human.

And, she has to admit... She enjoyed it. She enjoyed being used like this

"Enjoying this...Little Bird?" Victor asked between his moan feeling the back of her throat with his cock.

"Mmmmm." She moaned around his cock, nodding

"She's a cute little slut." Sue smirked

"She's...got a ways to go..." Victor smiled as he felt himself cumming. "Here... Is a snack." He grunted as he came

Victor's sperm filled Phoenix's mouth almost making her gag from the sheer amount and thickness of it.

But she kept her head there, forcing her to swallow it all.

"Good little slut." Sue praised her lightly stroking the entity's hair.

"I think we'll leave it there for now." Victor spoke before giving a quick subtle wink to Susan.

"Of course." She nodded, smiling

Phoenix tried to speak but her mouth was filled with Victor's cum, so she decided to try and swallow it to get his attention that way.

The loud gulping caught both of their attention

"P-Please...More...T-Teach me more." Phoenix moaned

"Such an eager girl." Sue smirked as she licked her lips

"Not today my Queen. Let her wait a while." Victor gave a subtle hint to tease and entice Phoenix to their whims.

"Of course." Sue nodded, smiling

As the two left the room Phoenix begged for the two to come back. But she didn't realise that the two were just outside the door listening to her.

"My, my, this is fun." Victor smiled

"I know...I never thought being bad would be SO good!" Sue whispered containing her joy.

Victor laughed at Susan, glad she was enjoying herself so much

"I believe now is a good time to return." Doom said, walking inside

"Please, PLEASE let me learn more! Please teach me!" Phoenix moaned

"Of course, but only if you promise to obey Doom. And ONLY Doom. And, unless Doom says otherwise, you shall also do as Susan says unless what she says contradicts Doom."

"Yes! Yes I swear! I swear to serve Doom and Susan!" Phoenix answered

"Good." Doom smiled, blasting the binds to nothing and freeing her

Phoenix almost stumbled towards Victor and Susan begging for them to teach her more on sex and how to serve them.

"Where to start." Victor smirked

"Well...we could ALWAYS try some hand-jobs...better to start easy than plunge head deep into the unknown." Sue smiled "We just had blowjobs though." She added, frowning and tapping her chin

"Then...teach me something else. ANYTHING else!" Phoenix answered.

"How about... Eating pussy?" Victor smiled at Sue, rubbing her thigh "You deserve some pleasure as well. I can feel your juices flowing down your leg."

"Hmm...I like the way you think my King." Sue moaned "Well Slut...let's see if you can learn."

Sue sat at the head of the bed and spread her legs wide

"Now...let me show you what women are like..." Sue used her finger to indicate "come forward" to Phoenix.

Phoenix crawled on the bed curious, her head near Susan's hips

"Now...start to lick. SLOW." Sue ordered.

"Lick?"

"Yes: lick. Use. Your. Tongue." Sue answered seriously and slowly so she didn't repeat herself.

Phoenix nodded and licked the edge of Sue's skirt

"Lower." Sue spoke aiming Phoenix's head nearer to her pussy.

THIS time Phoenix's tongue licked Susan's pussy

"Good...Now THIS is a pussy." Sue answered feeling Phoenix's tongue lick her pussy.

"It...it's different tasting." Phoenix answered pausing from her licking

"Get used to it. You're gonna love the flavour soon." Sue answered then glared at Phoenix to carry on licking her.

Phoenix nodded and did as she was told

Victor smiled... When he sensed that Norman Osborn and his 'Dark Avengers' have arrived

'Oh come on...what is it that Wolverine or Spider-Man said that one time: cock-blocking?' Victor sighed and looked out of the window.

Victor knew these people. The 'Dark Avengers' where Osborn's team of villains he made as head of SHIELD, the villains promised for their records to be deleted and they followed Osborn's agenda as well as trying to make the public back them more and more

Norman Osborn stood there in the old Iron Man armour that was painted up in Captain America's colours, calling himself Iron Patriot. Then there was Daken, Wolverine's son. Now he went by the name of his father and wore a darker costume consisting of a dark orange-ish colour with brown accents. There was also Ares, God of War. Fourth was MoonStone, an enemy of Ms Marvel who had stolen her name and wearing a costume that was similar to Ms Marvel's original one. Fifth was Bullseye, an enemy of Daredevil's who now used the name of former Avenger Hawkeye and wore a similar costume to him but with darker shades. And finally was a villain that Osborn had a history with. The Scorpion. However over the last few years he had bonded with the Venom Symbiote, and became the new Venom. But right now his body was shrunk down to the size of a normal person in their body shape and using the name 'Spider-Man'; tricking people into thinking he was the REAL Spider-Man... And even eating squirrels in public in order to sully the name.

"Excuse me ladies." Victor pardoned himself.

He left the two to have fun as Victor went down

"I guess they didn't appreciate our taking of Phoenix." Victor muttered to himself putting his mask on

"Doom shall show them the power of Doom. And that you do not question Doom." He growled, exiting the castle

As Victor exited his home and the wind blew his cape into a regal flow and he beheld the Dark Avengers approaching his country.

No one threatens Doom. Or what belongs to Doom.

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

 **The next chapter coming up soon.**

 **Thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

**Doom's Reign**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Co-Owner and Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

"Victor has betrayed us. He has an enormous power he CANNOT control on his own; we need to retrieve the package now." Osborne spoke to his Dark Avengers.

*At Avenger's Tower*

"AKA: 'It is not in YOUR hands and you want it'." Darken scoffed, in his suit with his mask off

"Should be fun. Always wanted to go to Latveria." MoonStone said uninterested, looking at her gloveless fingernails

"It's a good reason to screw with this guy." Scorpion smiled darkly

"It'll give me a new target to practice on." Bullseye spoke not giving eye-contact to Norman.

"You could ALWAYS target me." Daken flirted, as he tends to do

"Daken. Stop." Norman sighed

"I can't wait to smash this guy!" Ares grinned

"You'll have your chance. But be warned: Victor Von Doom is a force to be reckoned with...even to a god." Norman warned them.

"He... Is nothing!" Ares roared

*time skip- now*

"Ready?" Norman asked as his Iron Patriot mask dropped over his face.

Before his team could answer, Doom walked towards them

Victor's presence had the aura of a great man radiating from him, even the wind itself seemed to be under his command as it lifted his cloak in the air and maintained it at his lower back's length. The air turned thick and heavy there were only a few people in metal armour but only Victor seemed un-phased as Norman and Ares seemed to breathe heavy.

"Why are you here?" Victor frowned

"We...we're here for...Her." Norman answered

"No." Doom said simply

"No? Victor she has too much power, you can't control a being of that magnitude!" Norman responded

"Who're you on about? First it was this "package", now it's "Her"? Who the hell is it?!" Daken shouted.

"The Phoenix." Victor said simply "And Doom does not control her. She willingly obeys."

"The Phoenix? THAT'S who're we're after?!" Bullseye shouted

"Exactly." Victor nodded

"Well...If THAT'S who're were to get..." MoonDragon stared down Victor

"Doom recommends that you leave." Victor frowned

"We aren't leaving Victor!" Norman snapped.

Victor frowned, glaring at the Dark Avengers

"Doom is giving you one last chance: leave and Doom will forget this." Victor proclaimed staring down the group. "But you attack Doom? Doom shall destroy you."

"God...don't you EVER shut up with the first person shtick?!" Daken snapped

"Only if I wish." He frowned

"See; was that so hard?" Daken rolled his eyes.

And Daken was sent flying away by a green energy blast

"I do not take kindly to snide remarks." Victor spoke staring intently at the Dark Avengers. "Now... Get out of my country!"

"Not without Phoenix!" Norman responded blasting at Victor.

But the blast was dissolved against Victor's force-field

"You think I would not have a plan for this? I gave you a chance, now I will not hold back." Victor spoke powering up his gauntlets. "Your armour is a knock off of Stark's suit, an OLD suit. My armour is greater than even his NEWEST armour. Yours is completely outmatched."

"Strike!" Norman called out and the Dark Avengers lunged forward with their attacks.

And the battle began.

Hawkeye's arrows broke in the force field, Victor grabbing Ares' axe effortlessly

MoonDragon struck from behind trying to break Victor's force-field, using her enhanced strength to break through.

But she was blasted in the gut sending her flying

"Fight like a man Doom!" Ares roared

Victor just scoffed and twisted his wrist, shattering Ares' axe before he punched the God of War in the face with a glowing green first which shattered his black helmet and sent him flying

"If a demi-god from a video game can overpower you...you'll have no chance defeating Doom." Victor spoke.

With a simple wave of his hand he knocked Bullseye out

"Me!" Scorpion/Venom roared and charging

Victor aimed his gauntlet at the symbiote and attacked with a bright light striking at the bonded villain.

The two screamed in agony as fire sprouted all over his body

"Your Dark Avengers are taken out Osborn. You're all alone." Victor spoke

"No. I am not." Osborn frowned, calling in his big gun

"Then try and finish this." Victor spoke maintaining his glare.

A golden stream of light filled the air as a cape figure wearing gold and black raced towards them

"Who're you bringing in?" Victor asked

"... My Sentry." Norman grinned madly as the figure landed

"Another lackey." Victor remained unimpressed

"If you try and hurt him, you risk destroying the world from the force of a million suns." Osborn grinned "Or unleashing the monster inside, Da Void, who would destroy the Earth!"

"You've put me in a precarious position Osborn." Victor spoke simply. "But it is an easy victory. I do not need to fight him."

"You can't win!" Osborn snapped.

"You never think outside of box." Victor smiled, his hand glowing. And a portal appeared in front of Sentry, making him fly into it and disappear

"NO!" Norman shouted then was gripped by the neck by Victor's hand

"See? You think only of confrontation." Victor frowned "You do not truly plan. You are nothing Osborn."

"I'll kill you!" Osborn fired out a repulsor beam at Victor.

But the beam died before it even touched him

"NO!" Norman gripped his hand

"As I said: an OLD version of an OLD armour." Victor spoke walking slowly at Norman. "An antique compared to today. You thought you upgraded it? You are not even on the top one HUNDRED smartest people in the world! While I am in the top five!"

"S-Stay back!" Norman backed up.

"Never let it be said: Doom never gave you a chance to leave." Victor spoke

And, all over Latveria, everyone heard Osborn's screams of terror and pain

Back at the castle Sue was now cumming, her own screams from being licked by Phoenix's improving technique was masking some of the screams of Norman Osborn.

"That... was... amazing." Sue panted

"Dibd I boo gub?" Phoenix asked her tongue was numb by now so what she said was: "Did I do good?"

"Yes you did." Susan smiled

"Come here..." Sue panted

Phoenix crawled up the bed and sat near Sue.

She smiled, kissing Phoenix softly.

"Good Little Bird..." Sue sighed

*Back with Victor*

Victor stood before the broken body and armour of Norman Osborn, his armoured boot on the man's bad haired head

"It's over Norman...It was over before it began." Victor spoke.

He noticed the feeling of two others, turning to see Emma and Lady Loki

"How long have you been there?" Victor asked

"Since this... Bloodbath... Started." Loki smiled, jarring her furred cloak slightly showing off her leg a bit

"And you decided not to intervene." Victor deduced.

"It was... Impressive." Emma shrugged, arms crossover over her large cleavage held back by the corset she wore as her 'uniform'

"So...what does The White Queen and Queen of Tricksters want?" Victor asked

"Hmmmmm." Loki hummed, looking Victor up and down

"We came to see what your plans were." Emma shrugged

"Is that all?" Victor asked looking towards them. And yea... Their revealing costumes and sexy bodies WHERE the main reason he hasn't walked away yet

"So...Is it alright we enter your home?" Emma asked

"Why should I allow you?" He frowned

"We did not attack you...we would like to be your guests." Loki answered

"But Doom does not trust you." Victor frowned

"We have no weapons. You're free to search us." Loki teased.

"You two do not need weapons."

"We're here on peaceful terms Victor. We don't want trouble after seeing this." Emma reassured him.

"Please. You have done it before." Victor scoffed

"This time we mean it. You have enormous power AND Phoenix; it'd be suicide to fight you." Emma answered.

"You have tamed one of the greatest forces in the Universe." Loki said lustfully

"Are you...trying to seduce me Lady Loki?" Victor asked.

"Maybe." She said huskily

"Sorry Victor. May we enter your castle?" Emma asked trying to cover up Loki's lust.

"... May as well." She sighed

*Back at the castle*

"Hmm...M-Mistress...So warm..." Phoenix mumbled after falling to sleep next to Susan.

Susan smiled, patting her red hair softly

'Good Little Bird...' Sue thought; then heard steps passing her bedroom door. 'Who's there?'

She frowned, sliding from bed

"What's going on?" Sue asked herself.

She quickly redressed and stormed outside

As she entered the other room her emotions were running high, ignoring the maids who bowed to her; they thinking they had done something wrong they ran away.

Inside the room where she heard the footsteps carry on, she approached the doors which revealed: Emma, Loki and Victor.

And she smirked

"Ah, Susan...I take it our Little Bird is well trained by now?" Victor asked

"Yes she is." Susan smiled

"Excellent. Emma, Loki...May I introduce my wife: Queen Susan Von Doom." Victor spoke introducing Susan to them.

"... Queen?" Loki frowned

"Of course." Susan nodded

"I take it you've made Phoenix..."welcome" to Latveria?" Emma asked

"Very much so." Susan grinned "So...Why are you here? Trying to steal my husband away?" Susan asked

"Maybe." Loki scoffed

"I hope not." Sue's eyes glowed lightly.

"Ladies." Victor frowned

"Sorry dear." Sue pouted.

He smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist

"So...the reason why we're here." Emma sighed calmly.

"Yes?" Victor asked

"We know you have Phoenix in your possession." Emma spoke calmly.

"Doom knows you know." He nodded, rolling his eyes

"We came to the conclusion to...ally ourselves to you." Emma sighed.

"Really?" Sue asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." She nodded

"And you Lady Loki?" Victor asked

"Same for me as well." Loki answered

"How do I know you will STAY loyal?" He frowned

"What do you have in mind?" Emma asked

"I have a few." Susan grinned

"I'm all ears my dear." Victor grinned.

This caused both Loki and Emma quickly glanced at each other in worry.

Well... Loki was grinning a bit

"Follow me please." Sue smiled after whispering into Victor's ear.

Victor smiled, following her

"Come along." Sue spoke

Emma and Loki walked cautiously following Sue and Victor, to where they assumed to be a different room but what Victor and Sue knew as their bedroom.

Victor smiled, opening the door and letting the women in first

Sue went in first, followed by Loki then Emma. The last was stunned seeing Hope sleeping wearing a maid's outfit, while the middle was getting aroused.

"Nice." Loki grinned as Victor closed the door

"S-So...what do you have in mind?" Emma asked

"Yes My Queen. What next?" Victor grinned

"We enjoy carnal desires..." Sue smiled slowly stripping off her armour.

Emma and Loki where slightly shocked at the act

"What...never seen a Queen undressing?" Sue teased.

Loki frowned, her fist clenching

"What's wrong? Jealous?" Sue asked

"I challenge you!" She snapped

"What?" Emma and Sue asked

"You...Challenge...ME?" Sue asked

"Yes! To be Latveria's Queen!" Loki snarled

'Delusions of grandeur.' Sue and Emma thought

"Isn't that up to me?" Victor asked

"I should be queen." Loki frowned

"If this has become a competition...I'll join in." Emma added.

"Emma?" Sue gasped

"The current Queen versus an Asgardian versus The White Queen...it's too good an opportunity to miss." Emma smiled

Susan sighed, rubbing her nose

"If that's the way we're going to play it..." Sue looked at them.

Victor was a bit shocked at the sudden turn of events

"Let the King decide." Sue answered

"Doom is too tired for this." He sighed, waving his hand and the three women fell asleep

"Hmm...M-Master...what's happening?" Phoenix asked slowly waking up.

"Nothing important." He smiled, resting the other girls on bed with Phoenix and summoning a separate bed for himself

"Who are they Master? They look familiar." Phoenix asked

"Emma Frost and Loki of Asgard. They just want some of my cock." Victor explained simply

"Oh...May I have my Master's cock?" Phoenix asked sheepishly

"I am tired my pretty little bird." Victor sighed "But you may wake me up with a blowjob tomorrow morning."

"Of course Master." Phoenix nodded "Sleep well Master."

He smiled and kissed her forehead before disrobing

'Master...you have an amazing body.' Phoenix smiled looking at him

"Good night Little Bird." He nodded, getting into bed

"G-Good night Master." Phoenix bowed and left him.

She looked at her skimpy maid outfit as she walked around the castle

Phoenix began to look out at the scenery naturally she'd be flying throughout space never looking at the places below, but now she'd found a place to stay.

She was a force of destruction and rebirth, but she found she enjoyed serving. She was happy.

'I think...I think I'm gonna like it here.' Phoenix smiled as she looked at Latveria's horizon. At the beauty. At her new home

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

 **The next chapter coming up soon.**

 **Thank you**


	4. Chapter 4

**Doom's Reign**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Co-Owner and Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

It was the next morning; Phoenix was walking to Victor's room and was aiming to give him his "morning blowjob".

She had other maids teach her how to help around the castle. And, now, she entered Victor's room with everyone asleep

'As I promised Master.' Phoenix thought as she approached Victor who was sound asleep.

She pulled the bedding away and pulled his pants down to his ankles

'He...he's so big!' Phoenix blushed seeing her master's cock at rest. But he smirked happily

'Let's see...if he wakes.' Phoenix went down and began to hold his cock within her hands and began to slowly tease him with her tongue.

She smiled as the cock slowly got harder against her mouth

'Okay...now...harder.' she thought as she began to gently suck on his massive member.

She moaned around the taste, slowly bobbing her head up and down like her Mistress had shown her

'S-So big, so good.' Phoenix thought as Victor stirred lightly.

"Hmmmmm?" He moaned as he awoke

"Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm..." Phoenix moaned as she upped her speed giving her Master his morning blowjob.

She reached out and stroked the parts she couldn't swallow, Victor awakening to the arousing sight

Looking up to Victor's face she smiled and upped her speed hoping to make him cum.

Victor smiled before he grunted and came

Trying to swallow the copious amount of cum from her Master's cock she smiled and after swallowing she responded "Good morning Master."

"Good morning pretty bird." He smiled, kissing her forehead

"Did you sleep well Master?" Phoenix asked

"Yes I did, thank you." Victor nodded

"What kind of maid would I be if I didn't do what my Master asks of me?" Phoenix asked

Victor smiled, getting dressed

"Can you check on My Queen and the guests please?" Victor asked

"Shall I awake them like I woke you Master?" Phoenix asked

Victor pondered for a minute "I don't see why not."

He brushed her hair gently before he left. He would need to contact Wakanda and Symkaria.

'Today's going to be interesting.' Victor thought

*With Sue*

Susan moaned as the seal was lifted, feeling pleasure down below

"Hmm...Ah...V-Victor...Y-You're tongue..." Sue moaned waking up happily and in a blushing fluster

But she heard a giggle, catching her by surprise

"Wh-Who?" Sue asked in a pleasurable moan and lifted the sheets.

Phoenix grinned up at her, biting her clit lightly

"AH! AH Oh...Oh GOD!" Sue moaned feeling her clit being teased

"Morning Mistress." Phoenix responded before going back to her "waking up" session.

"M... Oh fuck! Good morning!" Susan moaned loudly

"Did you sleep well?" Phoenix asked kindly.

"Y... Y.. Oh yessss!" She moaned loudly, cumming

Phoenix stopped and lifted herself up; she walked to Sue's side and slowly pulled her forward.

"Whoa!" She gasped as she was pulled forwards

"Time to get up." Phoenix smiled

She rolled over, looking at Emma next and grinning

"I take it...You're to do the same to them?" Sue asked

"Master asked me to." Phoenix grinned

"Well then...who am I to overrule he King's command? Carry on." Sue smiled and whispered into Phoenix's ear "Make sure you REALLY use your tongue for them."

"Will do Mistress." She smiled

Sue smiled and left, feeling a bit wobbly legged going off to find her husband...and also thinking about her son and daughter.

She needed to get them here

She opened the door and saw Victor observing holograms of both the rulers of Wakanda and Symkaria.

"Thank you for being willing to come and visit for a peace treaty between our countries for hundreds maybe thousands of years." Victor nodded

"Of course, oh and: congratulations on your marriage." Silver Sable answered

"Thank you Silver." He nodded

"We will see you within the week." Tamara, Black Panther, added.

Victor nodded, ending the call

"Adding more to our castle?" Sue asked

"It WAS your idea." Victor reminded

"And a good one...Victor...can I ask you something?" Sue asked

"Of course." He nodded

"Can we...bring my children here now? I miss them and it's unfair not to keep them in the dark and alone." Sue explained

"Of course Susan. I am sorry for the delay." Victor nodded

"The fault is also mine, I haven't been thinking about them for all this time..." Sue sighed staring blankly.

"... Are you okay Susan?" Victor frowned, brushing his hand across her forehead

"...Just...I being here...it's difficult to explain to my children...why their father is gone." Sue answered

"Franklin is young but he will understand. And Valeria is younger but she is almost as smart as I am." Victor smiled

"I hope you're right Victor." Sue hugged him.

Victor frowned sadly, holding her close and running his fingers through her hair

"It'll be alright...I promise." Victor reassured her.

"Master...Mistress..." a male voice spoke

"Ah, Jonathan; anything to report?" Victor asked seeing his brother-in-law turned Royal Guard.

"All quiet...All peaceful." Johnny answered

"Good." Victor nodded

"May I leave?" Johnny asked slowly.

"Yes of course." Sue nodded

"My lieges." Johnny bowed and left

"We should go now." Victor spoke softly

"Please." She asked hopefully

*Time Skip With Franklin and Valeria*

The siblings where at home, still worried for their family as they had yet to hear ANYTHING about them

"Franklin...when do you think everyone will be home?" Valeria asked

"I don't know." Franklin answered again; Valeria was asking the same question a few hours every day. Truly it was annoying...but it made sense. He was worried too.

But then they heard engines above the house and got exited

They raced to the top of the Baxter Building, as fast as they could, thinking they'd see their family once again.

And they did... Sort of.

"M-Mother?" Franklin stuttered

"U-Uncle Victor?" Valeria added.

"Hello my babes." Sue smiled seeing her children again, with Victor standing behind her.

Sue ran up and hugged them tightly

"Mother!" Franklin choked up

"Mommy." Valeria cried

Sue shushed them lightly "It's alright, it's alright. I'm here...I'm here."

"I love you." She whispered

"We missed you." Valeria sniffed

"I missed you too." Sue answered with some tears streaking down.

"Where are dad, Uncle Johnny and Uncle Ben?" Franklin asked

"There...there's something...I-WE need to tell you." Sue spoke

"Mom?" Valeria asked

"May we...talk inside? There is much to explain." Victor spoke.

The children nodded, the four walking inside

As they walked into the living room Sue sat down opposite of Valeria and Franklin. "Now...I know I haven't been back for a while." Sue begun to explain

"You've been gone ages!" Franklin answered

"Three days." Victor corrected

"Three days too long." Valeria responded

Susan smiled sadly at her daughter at that

"I know...I know and I'm sorry...but please understand...I NEVER meant to hurt you." Sue answered

"Mom?" They asked

"Y-You're father and Uncle Ben...they're...gone." Sue answered

"What?!" The two gasped

"They...died in battle...They fought valiantly." Victor spoke.

"Oh God." Franklin muttered in disbelief

"They...they can't be..." Valeria teared up.

"I'm sorry." Susan frowned

"But...what about...what about Uncle Johnny?" Franklin asked

"Alive." Sue answered

"But more or less lobotomized." Victor lied "I used magic to try and salvage him... I was forced to settle with the head guard of my castle. It was so I could make with what was there, what was left. I spoke to Susan before I made that compromise however. He remembers you as Susan's children... But he does not remember you or feel any connection."

"Can...can we see him?" Valeria asked

"Of course." Victor nodded reassuringly.

"He is at Latveria... Where you and your mother will be living from now on."

"Will...will we be living there as well?" Franklin asked

"That's why we're here, to bring you with us." Sue reassured them.

She gently kissed their heads, holding her children close

"We'll...we'll be together again?" Valeria asked

"Of course Valeria." Doom nodded

"Can...can we grab our things?" Franklin asked

"Of course." She smiled

"Okay...okay, we'll be right back." Valeria wiped her tears and went to her room to get her things.

Susan signed as her children left, holding Victor

"You lied." Sue whispered when her children were out of earshot

"I know...But it was necessary." Victor whispered back "If I lied... They would hate us."

"True...Maybe it won't be so bad. It's just sad..." Sue whispered.

"I know." He smiled softly

Sometime later, Franklin and Valeria had their things ready to leave with their mother and Victor.

"Ready?" Victor smiled lightly

"Yes." Valeria nodded

"Franklin?" Sue asked

"I'm ready too." Franklin nodded

"Then let's go." Victor nodded

*Time Skip. In Latveria*

"We're here." Victor spoke softly as they landed; the kids were asleep in the back.

The two walked out sadly

"Think they'll enjoy living here?" Sue asked

"I hope so." Victor nodded

"Kids...kids wake up...we're here now." Sue ushered them up gently.

Valeria yawned as she awoke, stretching

"We here?" Valeria asked sleepily.

"Yes, yes we're here." Sue answered

"Hmm...Five more minutes..."Franklin mumbled.

"Wake up." Victor chuckled

"Hmm..." Franklin rubbed his eyes then gently yawned.

He slowly walked out of the jet, sluggishly

"Hello Master. Hello Mistress." Phoenix's voice spoke with a smile.

"Huh?" Valeria and Franklin said, looking around in surprise when they saw the girl

"Oh, new guests?" Phoenix asked

"My children: Franklin and Valeria." Sue explained.

"Hello." Phoenix smiled as she knelt in front of them

"H-Hi..." Franklin blushed lightly

"Hello." Valeria smiled lightly.

Phoenix smiled, eyes closed, tilting her head unknowing her chest was basically in Franklin's face in her skimpy maid bra

"Hmm..." Franklin blushed

"How are our other guests?" Victor asked

"Tired. Though they enjoyed their wake up." Phoenix answered

"You've gotten good." Victor smirked

"Thank you Master." Phoenix appreciated the praise.

"Master?" Franklin and Valeria asked

"I tamed the Phoenix Force." Victor explained

"She...She's The Phoenix?" Franklin asked

"...She's cute." Valeria added.

"Thank you!" Phoenix smiled

"Shall I take the bags?" she offered

"It's okay...I've got mine." Franklin answered

"No, no! I inSIST." she said, purring the last half of insist

"O...okay." Franklin nodded handing his bag to her.

She smiled as she took the bag and then offered her hand for Valeria's

"Here...Thank you." Valeria answered

"You're welcome." Phoenix smiled and carried the bags away.

Victor smiled at that, catching a small flash of her thong clad ass

"Quick peek My King?" Sue whispered

"She showed me." Victor smiled

"Can't blame her."

*Inside the Castle*

"That...that Little Bird...is good..." Emma panted

"A... Agreed." Loki nodded

The two were laying on the bed with Emma's thong off and Loki's stockings thrown away, her dress pulled up to her waist. Emma still had her boots on, but Loki had hers thrown into the corner. And both of their hair was a tangled passionate mess

"You...want to make out?" Loki asked.

"That is strange for you." Emma smiled

"Not really...I fucked a horse once..." Loki smirked

"A horse?" Emma deadpanned

"It's not a well-known myth." Loki answered

"But still. A HORSE." Emma deadpanned

"Haven't you ever had a weird sex partner?" Loki asked

"The weirdest partners I have had have just been into freaky shit." Emma frowned

"Fair enough." Loki sighed sleepily.

But her eyes widened when Emma's blue lips touched her green ones

"Hmm?" Loki hummed in shock

But she moaned and returned it

"Like it Loki?" Emma smiled

"Very..." Loki answered

"Well, you for what you wanted." Emma shrugged teasingly

"I think this is gonna be a great relationship." Loki smiled.

"Yes it will." Emma smiled

"Ladies Loki and Emma are you well?" a couple of maids asked through the door.

"Yes." They nodded

"Do you need assistance?" The maids asked

"Hmmmmm. A bit." Loki purred, running her hand over Emma's stomach

"Shall we come in?" the maid asked

"Please." Loki said, undoing Emma's corset

As the maids walked in tentatively within the room, just quick enough to close the door behind them as: Victor, Sue, Franklin, Valeria and Phoenix came passed.

And they instantly heard moaning

"Err...Quickly, quickly!" Sue asked Franklin and Valeria, ushering them forward.

"Y-Yes Mum." Franklin and Valeria nodded

"Talk to them." Sue indicated Emma and Loki to Victor

"Of course." Victor nodded

Victor walked over to the room and opened it, slightly surprised at what he saw

It was Emma and Loki being pleasured by the maids who were by their door moments ago, the maid's heads down by Loki's and Emma's pussies while Emma and Loki were deep kissing each other.

"Very beautiful." Victor smiled

"Victor!" Emma and Loki gasped

"M-Master!" the maids blushed and composed themselves.

"You disturbed the kids." Victor said, closing the door behind him and casting a silencing spells

"Kids? Were we in a coma?" Loki jested, trickster...what can you do?

"Susan's children." He frowned

"Oh...Were...we too loud?" Emma pouted as Victor finished his spells.

"Yes." He nodded, walking towards then

"Are we going to be punished...?" Loki teased

"No." He said, taking his clothing off

"No...? Then what-EVER shall become of us?" Emma blushed, seeing Victor strip.

"You must make up for being so bad." He said, holding his cock

"Both of you."

"Yes...King Victor..." Emma and Loki smiled waving off the maids and edged their way to Victor's cock.

"King Doom." He frowned as he rubbed his cock head against their plump lips

"King Doom..." they both moaned and both began to tease his 12 inch cock and this was all natural, no magic-anatomical-enhancements here!

The two's soft lips kissed all over his cock, moaning happily

"M-Master...?" the maids asked standing to attention, either hoping to leave or to join.

"Yes?" Victor asked

"D-Do you wish us to leave or to join?" the maids asked

"You may do as you want." Victor nodded, groaning as Loki and Emma's tongues glided over his cock

Victor nodded, pulling the two close and sliding his hands down their bodies

"So soft...you've been preparing for your King's touch for a while now; haven't you?" Victor asked as he reached down the maid's pussies and slowly began to play with them.

The two moaned as his fingers slid into their pussies and began to move them in and out

"Y-Yes Our King...W-We...yearned for you..." the first maid answered

"W-We wanted to be with you...to thank you..." the second maid added.

"Oh?" He smiled

"J-Just once...we'd like...like to..." the first maid moaned

"Like to what?" Victor asked as his limit was nearing from Loki's and Emma's mouths were alternating on his cock.

"To make love to you." the second maid answered

With a grunt he came over the two beautiful women's faces, his fingers curling inside his maids pussies

"Well...it's rude to leave women waiting...what to do..." Victor muttered as his fingers made his maids cum.

"We can wait..." Loki smiled licking Victor's cum from Emma's face

"We can entertain ourselves..." Emma reciprocating the action.

"Very beautiful." Victor smiled as his cock quickly re-hardened at the sight before he looked at his maids

"You first, your name dear." Victor asked

"P-Penelope." Penelope, the first maid, answered

"And you?" He asked the second

"Dora. My King." the second maid answered

He gently pushed them onto their backs, putting his fingers into the mouths of the opposite girl who's pussy it was in

"Do you like each other's taste?" Victor asked gently

"Hmm, hmm..." Penelope and Dora moaned happily.

He stroked their cheeks, noting how they swirled their tongues around his fingers like they were cocks. Smiling he pulled his fingers from their mouths, a single strand connecting them to their tongues

"O-Our King...C-Can you...make love...to us?" Penelope asked.

"Of course." He smiled

Victor positioned himself at Penelope's pussy and gently teased it "Are you two alright with this?" Victor asked Loki and Emma...which was quickly seen with the two scissoring each other.

He shrugged and turned it back to the others

"Ready Penelope?" Victor asked

"Please Master!" She moaned

And with one thrust Victor penetrated Penelope's pussy and ripped her hymen. Penelope's eyes rolled back into her head as she was unleashed with large amounts of pleasure.

Victor was surprised she took so much pleasure from this, moving in and out in a steady rhythm

"M-Master...I...I'm cumming...!" Penelope moaned

Victor nodded, speeding up and making her cum

As Penelope came from Victor's cock she was filled with a copious amount of cum. "M-My King...May I have you now?" Dora asked

"Of course." He nodded, entering his second maid

"AH! M-My King!" Dora moaned as her hymen was also ripped by Victor's still hard cock.

"Is it wrong that we're doing this?" Emma moaned as she was cumming a third time from pussy rubbing with Loki

"No." Loki moaned

"M-My King...Y-You're so BIG! So HARD!" Dora moaned as her breasts bounced under her bra.

"I try." He nodded, rubbing her clit

"AH! M-My King! I-I'm cumming!" Dora moaned as she felt the euphoria take over her mind and came on her master's pussy juice covered cock.

Victor slid out of Dora's pussy, looking down at the unconscious maids

"Poor dears...they couldn't handle all of me...Now...for you two." Victor turned to the Asgardian and Mutant.

"Party time." Loki grinned

"Yes it is..." Victor smiled

*With Sue and the kids*

"Okay, these are your rooms." Sue revealed two large empty rooms, that were for Valeria and Franklin.

"Thanks Mum." Franklin smiled

"Thank you mum." Valeria hugged her.

"You're both welcome." Sue smiled reciprocating it.

Sue kissed her daughter's forehead softly before she pulled back smiling

"Now, you two go sort your rooms out. I've got to talk to Phoenix for a little bit."

"Okay mum." Franklin and Valeria nodded and went inside.

Susan sighed, turning to Phoenix

"Yes Mistress?" Phoenix asked tilting her head.

"My room. Now." Sue asked seriously as she walked towards a different bedroom.

As they arrived Sue locked the door and asked Johnny to keep an eye out for Franklin and Valeria and make sure they don't come in or get near.

"What did you want to talk to me about Mistress?" Phoenix asked

"I want you to NOT bring my kids around anything involving sex." Sue answered

"... Why?"

Sue gave a serious and dark look towards Phoenix which made the entity of destruction and rebirth shudder "Because they are just children; UNDER the age of consent. If you even SAY, DO or MENTION **ANYTHING** involving sex; I will lock you n the dungeons where you will NOT be fucked by Victor or ANYONE! Understand?"

"O... Okay!" She nodded before she added "... What's the age of consent?"

"It's the age when a person is mature enough to have physical relations with one another. In the case of my children: 18 to 21." Sue explained.

"Okay?" Phoenix nodded in confusion

"They are currently: 10 and 4. Do you understand that?" Sue asked

"Yes."

"Good. Because Victor's wrath will be a tickle to mine." Sue answered again

Phoenix gulped, backing up

"Do we have an understanding?" Sue asked

"Yes My Queen. Crystal clear." Phoenix answered

"Good." Sue kissed her. "Because I'd HATE to repeat myself."

Phoenix smiled once again

"I wonder what's keeping Victor?" Sue wondered "But...in the meantime...strip."

*With Victor*

"AH, ah, ah, ah! S-So BIG!" Emma moaned as she bounced on Victor's cock, her breasts fluctuating up and down with the rhythm.

Victor grinned, his hands digging into her slim waist

"S-So DEEP! I-I'm gonna...gonna cum!" Emma moaned as a noticeable bulge was present in her stomach.

Victor grunted and filled her pussy with his own cum

"S-So good..." Emma was slowly pulled off from Victor's cock.

"Four women in one day...quite a personal best." Victor praised himself

Penelope and Dora were still panting with their wombs filled with Victor's cum; Loki was lightly kissing Emma's lips after being fucked by Victor moments ago.

"Come Victor, fuck this Goddess." Loki grinned

"Haven't you had enough?" Victor asked

"Not till you've fucked me." Loki smirked

"Fair enough...remain in that position." Victor spoke

"Huh? Why? What're you...AH!" Loki asked then moaned as she was mounted in doggy style with a single thrust and her hair pulled back in his hand.

"Fuck! I love it rough!" She moaned

"I bet you do...Fucking a horse and giving birth to one...and other beasts...It must be why you yourself are so wild." Victor answered thrusting inside of Loki's pussy, pounding her and reaching her stomach with his massive cock.

"FUCK!" She screamed

"Y-You just got tighter..." Victor smiled as his cock twitched in Loki's pussy.

"Fill my royal pussy!" she moaned

"You don't tell Doom what to do!" Victor increased his speed, pounding deeper into Loki's pussy.

"AAAAHHHHH!" she screamed

"Enjoy...being filled Loki?" Victor asked.

"Good...because you're going to be "full" for a good...long...time..." Victor spoke lustfully into her ear, releasing her so she fell on the bed.

"YES! OH FUCK YES!" Loki screamed

"Good...Now rest. I've got to check on my family." Victor pulled out of Loki's pussy and covered them with individual quilts.

"Y... you didn't cum." Loki muttered, her eyes half-lidded as she struggled to stay awake

"Hmm...you might be right. I DO have an obligation to help my people." Victor agreed.

Loki and Emma smiled

*With Franklin and Valeria*

"How's your room Valeria?" Franklin asked

"It's nice." Valeria smiled

"Should we look for Uncle Johnny?" Franklin asked

"I'd like to see him." Valeria nodded

The two nodded, walking away

They searched the castle where they saw Johnny standing guard by a door. "Uncle Johnny!" they cheered.

"I am sorry... who are you?" he asked

"It...It's us: Valeria and Franklin: your niece and nephew." Valeria answered

"... who?"

"S-Sue Storm's children." Franklin tried to answer plainly, remembering that his mind isn't fully there.

"OH! The Queens children!" he nodded

"Yeah, yeah that's right." Valeria hugged him

"What do you wish?" Johnny asked kindly

"Just...we want to hang out with you." Franklin asked

"Very well. But not here. Let us...go to the gardens." Johnny suggested remembering what Sue said.

"Okay." Valeria nodded, everyone walking off

'I've done good.' Johnny thought

*Remaining at Sue's room*

"Ah, ah, ah...S-So good." Sue moaned as she and Phoenix were 69'ing each other.

The two moaned in pleasure, licking each other's pussy's hungrily

"W-Where did you learn this?" Phoenix asked in a moan trying to retain this position of later.

"I have... experimented... in the past." Susan moaned "Plus, porn."

"I...I should...AH...remember this..." Phoenix moaned happily

"Yes you should." Victor smiled as he entered

"Victor...This is...EXACTLY what it looks like." Sue jerked up, her pussy sitting above Phoenix's mouth

"Good." He smiled

"Um...good?" Phoenix asked, her voice vibrating Sue's pussy.

"Good." He nodded

"Y-You're not mad" Sue asked

"Why would I?" He smiled

"We're not having sex with you Master..." Phoenix answered vibrating Sue's pussy with each word.

"You are allowed to sleep with other members of my harem." Victor sighed

"Really?" Sue and Phoenix asked, making Sue moan

"Yes...and since you two seem inclined to start without me..." Victor smiled "I will let you finish without me."

"Won't be long." Phoenix answered teasing Sue's pussy with her tongue and fingers trying to memorise how Sue teased her.

Victor smiled, walking out

"Ah, ah, ah, Ph-Phoenix...I...I'm...AH...!" Sue moaned as she came over Phoenix's face.

Phoenix smiled, happily licking up the cum

"M-My turn..." Sue smiled as she flopped forward to Phoenix's pussy.

"Mistress!" Phoenix moaned lustfully

"S-sweet...VERY sweet." Sue smiled lapping her tongue against Phoenix's vagina, using her left hand fingers to tease her clit while her right hand teased her pussy with her fingers.

She gave a mighty scream, cumming

"M-Mistress...I-I love you..." Phoenix smiled with a reddening blush.

"Love you to." Susan smiled, increasing her speed

"Hmm...I-I want..." Phoenix moaned

"Want what?" Sue teased

"M-Master's cock..." Phoenix moaned.

"Well, he's not here anymore." Susan smiled "Looks like you have to deal with me."

"W-What do you mean?" Phoenix asked

"I mean...THIS..." Sue slowly got up and created a fake phallus using her powers.

Even though it WAS mostly transparent

"Y-You can make a cock Mistress?" Phoenix asked begging for it.

"No. More like a dildo." Susan shrugged

"W-What's a dildo?" Phoenix asked

"A fake cock." Sue smiled and pushed herself inside Phoenix's dripping pussy.

"Ah!" Phoenix gasped/moaned

"And the benefit of MY dildo...is I can CHANGE it." Sue smiled shifting the dildo to incorporate bumps on its length.

"MISTRESS!" Phoenix screamed

"Ah...Y-You're moans...they...they're making me hot!" Sue panted as she increased her speed.

"Mistress! More! More!" Phoenix moaned

"Cum...cum for me..." Sue ordered as she fell on top of her their breasts rubbing against each other and increasing her speed.

"MISTRESS!" She screamed, cumming

"AH...!" Sue moaned as she came herself and her dildo had vanished. "S-So good..."

The two held each other close as they drifted to sleep.

Victor, still outside of the room, began to chuckle. "This is going to be QUITE a life." he smile

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

 **The next chapter coming up soon.**

 **Thank you**


	5. Chapter 5

**Doom's Reign**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Co-Owner and Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 **Author's Note: Sorry about the length of this chapter, longer chapters will come soon.**

Victor smiled as he looked out the widow, watching... His new children... Play with their Uncle. Or what was left of him

'They still enjoy being with him...I have to maintain vigilance for them.' Victor thought. 'I shall protect them.'

"Your Majesty." a knight spoke behind him "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I'm just contemplating." Victor answered

"What is wrong?" Victor asked his knight

"Just reporting in. Mistress Tania and Sable will be arriving soon." the knight answered

"Good." Victor nodded, walking away

He walked through the castle, soon arriving outside where he crossed his arms across his chest and waited

'Tania and Sable...today will be interesting.' Victor thought

He stayed there for a while until two limos arrived

At once both limos opened their doors.

Out of the white limo walked a silver clad woman. She was a VERY beautiful woman. Long silver hair, grey eyes and white lipstick. She was wearing a shiny silver dress with slits up to her hips, a low cut cleavage revealing shot and heels. Out of the black limo walked an African Goddess wearing a purple ankle length dress with a large leopard print jacket

"Tania of Wakanda and Silver Sablinova of Symkaria." A greeter proclaimed.

"Victor." Silver smiled as she walked over and hugged her long-time friend

"Silver. And Tania, it's good to see the both of you." Victor spoke courteously.

"Doom." The current Black Panther nodded

"Would you like to come inside?" He asked kindly.

"That would be nice." Silver nodded, the three going to room to negotiate

As they went inside they were greeted by the maids and butlers who bowed before them.

"Your staff has increased." Silver pointed out

"Of course, I've made additions to my family." Victor answered

They soon reached a room with a large meeting table

"Drinks?" a maid asked

"Water for me." Victor asked kindly.

"Same." Tania nodded

"Can I have some punch? Preferable mango and pineapple please." Silver smiled

"At once." the maid answered bowing and left

"So...let's begin our meeting." Victor smiled

"And the purpose of that is?" Tania frowned

"Peace between our countries for years to come." Victor said, putting two contracts onto the table "Through contracts that would ensure trade and good relations until your great-great-great grandchildren's children take the thrown."

"Can we examine them?" Silver inquired

"Silver, don't you trust Doom?" He said with a raised eyebrow

"No, no...I just want to know what's written down before signing." Silver answered

"She did the same where she updated her iPhone." Tania joked.

"Shut up." Silver hissed

"Go ahead." Victor nodded

Silver and Tania examined the contracts, the contracts were well written and clear. No under the table tactics, just honest above board trade.

Unfortunately, they both missed this ONE underhand part of it.

And they signed

"When would you like the weddings?" Victor grinned

"I...What?" Tania asked

"I beg your pardon?" Silver snapped

"It's right there: Section Ten." Victor spoke pointing to the contract section.

They read and found what he was talking about

It was very vague wording, but it WAS an agreement for the Queens to marry Victor.

"You...this..." Silver was stunned

"You planned this." Tania stared at Victor.

"Doom said this would ensure peace. Our kingdoms joining would do just that. You still rule your countries, Doom cannot interfere with your decisions and you are not bound to obey Doom." He explained "If you wish this can be just a... Formality."

"Oh...right then." Tania nodded

"A "formality marriage"..." Silver looked at the contract.

"If you want it to be." Victor reminded

"Does this contract need to be...consummated?" Silver asked

"We will be married. We must do it once." Victor nodded "And if you wish ONLY once. Doom will try and make this night as pleasurable as possible."

"Well...if that's your offer..." Tania gained a little smile

"You've already signed." He pointed out

"Just saying." Tania smiled

*with Johnny, Valeria and Franklin*

"Come catch me Uncle Johnny." Valeria raced away from Johnny.

Johnny raised his eyebrow but he did chase her

Franklin smiled lightly seeing his uncle chase playful demeanour, but he WAS worried for him. He wanted to help him regain his mind.

But... That was impossible, isn't it?

"Awe...you got me." Valeria pouted playfully.

"Got you." Johnny said innocently

"Yes." she nodded

'I'm gonna help you Uncle Johnny. I WILL!' Franklin thought with fierce determination. 'I will find a way.'

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

 **The next chapter coming up soon.**

 **Thank you**


	6. Chapter 6

**Doom's Reign**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Co-Owner and Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Emma smiled as she relaxed next to the pool, Phoenix toping up her wine glass

"Thank you Phoenix." Emma smiled

"Of course Madam." Phoenix bowed.

Emma drank from her glass, smiling

"Quite a lovely day isn't it?" Loki asked resting on a chair.

"Glorious." Emma nodded, just wearing a small white bikini

Loki decided to slip into the pool, she was wearing a dark green and gold edged string-kini. "Ooh! Cold."

"You'll adjust." Emma smiled

"Brr..." Loki shivered and noticed that her nipples were erect then slipped straight into the pool.

"You're a Frost Giant, how are you cold?" Emma asked

"Okay you come and see how cold it is." Loki asked

"Fine." Emma answered putting her glass down and went over to the water; the water was warm to the touch. "Loki you..."

"Gotcha." Loki pulled Emma into the water with her hands and kissed her teasingly.

Emma smiled, returning the kiss

"Lucky Misses." Phoenix pouted

Emma smiled up at Phoenix, winking

"You...want me to join Madam Frost?" Phoenix asked with hope.

"You can if you want." She smiled

"Yes!" Phoenix leaped out of her maid uniform, remaining in her underwear and splashed into the pool.

"Whoa!" Both girls gasped as water splashed over them

And they both felt the water warm them "Err, Phoenix...you're not doing what I think you're doing are you?" Loki asked

"Pyrokinesis." Phoenix explained

"Thank Odin for that." Loki sighed.

"Hmmmmm... A hot spring." Emma moaned, the soothing warm water relaxing her muscles

"Not too hot?" Phoenix asked

"No...It's just right." Loki smiled as the hot water soothed her.

The two girls moaned softly, relaxing in the warm water

*With Sue and Victor*

"Another wedding?" Susan smiled

"Some weddings." Victor responded, his physical body transformed to his non-scarred appearance, Loki's magic had returned him to his Adonis figure.

Susan brushed his cheek, kissing him softly

"And with Phoenix doing well with Loki and Emma, there's a good chance we'll increase our little family." Victor added.

"Good." Susan smiled "I also know about those two maids you slept with..."

"I didn't do it out of malice." Victor answered

"I know you didn't." Sue leant on Victor's shoulder.

"They wished for it, so I obliged."

"You're a good man Victor...and an EXCELLENT lover." Sue snuggled him.

"Thank you my love." He smiled "I noticed Valeria and Franklin were playing with Johnny earlier. It's nice knowing they're getting along."

"I know...But if I know Franklin, he'll try and help fix Johnny." Sue answered

Victor nodded in understanding

"Have you seen Phoenix? She's getting quite attached to Loki and Emma." Sue smiled

"I know." Victor nodded

"You know...WE haven't had any time to ourselves..." Sue insinuated with a lustful smile.

"In two days." He pointed out "We haven't had sex in two days. We time together EVERY day."

"Awe...can't we just be romantic?" Sue asked

"Romantic?" He smiled

"You know...taking a walk through the mountains, the gardens...what do you think?" Sue winked.

"It sounds nice." He smiled

"Shall we?" Sue asked

"We shall." Victor nodded escorting her through the gardens.

*with Silver Sable*

'Marriage with Victor Von Doom...a contract of marriage and unifying our countries...and being shared with Tania.' Silver thought to herself.

She was lying in a bubble bath, thinking about what the future could hold.

"Ma'am is everything alright?" a maid asked through Silver's bathroom door.

"Yes... No." Silver sighed

"Do you need my assistance?" the maid asked

"... It would be nice to talk." Silver nodded

"Very well Ma'am." the maid entered for a clear conversation.

"Join me?" Silver offered

"Thank you ma'am. What is on your mind?" the maid asked.

The maid got naked and slid into the massive bath with Sable

"I am thinking of my future marriage. My soon to be marriage." She sighed

"And what do you think? Happy, confused?" the maid asked

"Confused." Silver nodded "He and I are long-time friends. But... He tricked me into marrying him. It can be just in name but... Still."

"Maybe you can look past the trick and...Maybe see that he cares for you Ma'am." The maid suggested.

"Cares for me?" She asked "You think he cares about me?"

"I believe so. I think he might not admit it directly...but I think he does." the maid answered

"Why?"

"Maybe because he wants you to join his family. And that his family will welcome you, is my guess." the maid answered

"That...that might be true..." Silver sighed

"Do you need comfort Ma'am?" the maid asked.

"Comfort?" Silver asked

The maid sidled up to her queen and gave her a kind hug, nothing sexual but just a friendly hug.

Silver smiled and returned the hug, resting her head on the maids shoulder

"Thank you." Silver sighed feeling her stress melt.

"You are welcome my Queen." She nodded

*With Tania*

The Queen if Wakanda stood on a balcony, staring out at her kingdom as the sun set

'Marriage to Victor Von Doom...who'd have thought it?' Tania thought.

She didn't like it. But maybe if they're married she can stop his world concurring plans

"Your Majesty, is everything alright?" a butler asked

"Contemplating the future of our country." Tania answered

"Oh. Your marriage to that disgusting Victor Von Doom." The butler scoffed

"Victor isn't a bad sort...he just goes about it the wrong way...but I understand you distrust towards him." Tania answered

The butler scoffed lightly

"What do you think of it?" Tania asked

"A terrible idea." He said

"I think you may be right; but there is the chance that, Victor will let me continue my reign." Tania answered

The butler walked away, making Tania sigh

'I hope this is the right thing.' Tania sighed.

"It is what I NEED to do though." She sighed

*With Victor*

Victor was examining his country, his future, his new family.

And he smirked

'A new day...each day it comes closer and our family will grow.' Victor smiled

'And soon... The world shall be Doom's.'

"Master." Johnny's voice spoke

"Ah, Jonathan. Any news?" Victor asked

"Franklin and Valeria are happy, the country is quiet..." Johnny answered slowly

"Excellent." Victor nodded

"And Miss Phoenix and Ladies Loki and Emma are in the pool in an embrace." Johnny answered

"Of course they are." He chuckled softly

"Shall I go now?" Johnny asked

"Of course." Victor nodded slowly.

Johnny nodded, leaving, while Victor looked back out over his kingdom

*With Johnny*

Johnny walked slowly down the corridors; he tried to maintain vigilance within the kingdom. And he saw his sister: Queen Sue.

"My Queen." He bowed lightly

"Johnny..." Sue hugged him lightly and then released "How are you?"

"I am doing very well My Queen." He nodded

"Good; you know I'd never hurt you right?" Sue asked.

"Yes My Queen." He nodded

"I'll see you later then. Have a good day." Sue smiled

"Good day to you My Queen." Johnny bowed.

Sue walked away, smiling softly

'I've done good...' Johnny smiled to himself.

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

 **The next chapter coming up soon.**

 **Thank you**


	7. Chapter 7

**Doom's Reign**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Co-Owner and Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

It was a week later and Silver and Tania were arriving back to Latveria.

Once again the two seemed to arrive at the exact same time and got out together, greeting each other politely

"How are you Silver?" Tania asked

"Well; yourself Tania?" Silver asked

"More or less the same." Tania answered

"So, when do we have our wedding?" Silver asked as they entered the castle

"I'm not sure, but hopefully not too long." Tania answered

"Why?" Silver asked

"Because if it's to be dragged out I fear my people will start an uprising against their indecisive queen." Tania answered

"Oh. I understand." Silver nodded

"Your Majesties..." Johnny bowed to the two

"Sir Johnny." Silver and Tania reciprocated in kind.

"Ladies." Victor smiled as he walked up to them

"Hello Victor." they answered

"Thank you Jonathan, you can take the day off." Victor turned his attention to his knight

"Thank you sir." Johnny bowed.

"So, now is there a specific reason for your visit?" He asked them

"Is there a reason to visit our fiancé?" Tania asked

"So you wish for this to be more than just a political marriage?" Doom smiled

"It makes the most sense." Tania smiled

"Do you feel the same way Silver?" Victor asked

"Yes, my old friend." she smiled

"Very good." Victor smiled "Now... shall we go inside?"

"Of course." Talia and Silver nodded

Victor lead the two into his castle, his eyes roaming over the two's beautiful bodies

'Beautiful.' He smiled subconsciously.

"Where do you wish to go? Did you wish to talk about the wedding?" Doom asked

"The Living Room and yes." Silver nodded

Victor nodded, and they soon arrived

"Morning...Hi Silver, Tania." Sue smiled

"Hi Sue." the three responded.

Victor sat next to her, his two future wives sitting opposite them

"What would you wish to go over about our weddings?" Victor asked the two "I was thinking that both be small affairs with only about twenty guests."

"I can agree to that. I think we should to invite some of our people as to make sure it's not one sided." Tania added.

"Exactly. A TOTAL of twenty guests, not counting family, split between us. Do you wish to get married at the same time or two separate weddings?"

"I think it'd be better if we have it on the same day." Silver answered

"Very well." Victor nodded "Is there anything you wish for the wedding? Designs? Food? Or anything similar?"

"I'd like to bring some of the native fruits to the party, as a symbol of our union." Tania suggested.

"Of course." He nodded "And Silver?"

"I can bring some of my kingdom's flowers for the decoration." Silver answered

"Very good." Victor nodded "Do your countries have any traditions we need to incorporate into the wedding? And what about the colours for the decorations?"

"I think if we have the national colours within the streamers, that might be quite nice." Silver spoke

"So green for me and silver for you." Victor nodded at himself and then and Silver "But I forget Wakanda's national colours."

"Golden Yellow." Tania answered

Victor nodded again "Any ideas for the date?"

"I'd like to be married within the month, if I'm being honest." Tania answered

"Same." Silver nodded

"I can get the preparations done within two weeks." Victor nodded "Do you wish for your personal tailors to create your dresses or should I have my tailors make them for you?"

"I think it would be best if your tailors worked on the designs. That way neither of us would one-up the other and we wouldn't have a fight over whose dress is better." Tania answered

"I can see that." Susan giggled

"I'm glad we can reach on a "best of both worlds'" agreement with that Silver." Tania agreed.

"True." Silver nodded

"And finally, who would you like as your maids of honour?" Victor asked

"... I will think about it." Silver sighed

"So will I." Tania nodded

"Very well. I insist that you stay, it's been a long drive for the both of you and I imagine that you'll wish to take a breath before travelling again." Victor spoke courteously

"Longer for me. And thank you Victor." Tania nodded, getting up

"Thank you for your generosity Victor." Silver nodded

"Of course; if you need anything Phoenix, or my other maids, will be happy to take your orders." Victor spoke

"Phoenix?" Silver asked in confusion

"Allow me." Sue smiled and called Phoenix

A few moments later, Phoenix/Hope had arrived, primed, prepped and ready. "You rang Your Majesty?"

"She... She's a maid?" Silver said in disbelief, knowing WHAT the Phoenix WAS

"Of course. She WAS a bit rambunctious at first but...she's become a welcome member of the family." Victor explained

"Rambunctious?" Tania said, untrusting

"High-spirited. But I'm tame now." Phoenix answered

"Tamed? How?" Silver frowned

"I do as I'm told and I come when I am summoned." Phoenix answered

'Great.' Silver thought nervously

"Well shall I leave you to your own devices?" Victor asked kindly.

"Please." Silver nodded

"Thank you Victor." Tania added

"Of course; come my Dear." Victor wanted to escort Sue out of the room

"Not yet." Sue asked, she quickly whispered something in Phoenix's ear and then followed Victor.

"What did she say?" Silver frowned

Phoenix thought back to what Sue said and answered "That is a subject that I cannot answer at the moment...not until you are relaxed and ready to hear it."

Tania looked in mistrust, getting ready

"Would you like a drink?" Phoenix asked

"Please." Silver nodded

"Ms Tania?" Phoenix asked

"Yes...please." Tania nodded

Phoenix nodded and created drinks, passing the drinks to the two

"Thank you." the two nodded and took a sip.

*With Franklin and Valeria*

The siblings where sitting in their room smiling happily at the day's events

"Well what do you want to do next Val?" Franklin asked

"Well... I wanna invent something but you would find that boring and there are no game rooms." Valeria pouted

"What if we work on a project together?" Franklin asked

"Huh? What do you mean?" Valeria asked

"Help Uncle Johnny; fix his mind." Franklin answered

"Franklin." Valeria sighed "Didn't you hear Uncle Victor? His mind was DESTROYED. It is not amnesia. It was DESTROYED! And Uncle Victor couldn't fix it RIGHT AFTER it happened! We can't do anything."

"It doesn't mean we can't try." Franklin tried to remain optimistic.

"There's no hope." Valeria replied

"Well...I don't know...how about we go into town? Just look around?" Franklin offered.

"Look out!" Peter yelled, seeing something. He charged and pushed Thor out of the way of a large club

"Okay." She nodded

"Let's go tell mum where we're going. Last thing we need is for her to worry." Franklin added.

"Okay." She nodded

As the two left their room they tried to find their mother so they could tell them where they were going, but they DID bump into their Uncle Johnny.

"Hi!" Franklin smiled

"Hello Franklin, hello Valeria." Johnny turned and saw them

"Hi Uncle Johnny." Valeria smiled giving him a quick hug, to which he reciprocated.

Although awkwardly

"We're just going out into town." Franklin spoke

"Okay." He nodded

"If you find our mother, can you tell her where we've gone please?" Valeria asked.

"Of course." He bowed

"Thank you." Valeria smiled and followed Franklin to the town.

"Be safe Prince, Princess!" He called after them

*With Emma and Loki*

The two where in the room they shared, getting dressed for the day. Victor had a 'round' with them last night and drained them, causing them to sleep in

"Hmm...Victor..." they mumbled lightly thinking of their lover deep inside them.

"Last night was as amazing as always." Emma smiled

"You got that right..." Loki hummed

Emma nodded, sitting down in her just her underwear as she began to reapply her make up

"Why do you put so much make up on?" Loki asked

"I don't put much on!" Emma defended "Some eye liner and lipstick to ACCENT my beauty not make myself look slut!"

"Who said you look like a slut? I was just saying that you look beautiful with OR without it on." Loki kissed Emma's neck

"Defensive." Emma moaned softly

"I like you the way you are "White Queen": Regal and strong..." Loki nuzzled into Emma's neck.

"Hmmmmm... And you, Goddess of Lies, are magnificent." Emma smiled

"Should we stay here forever?" Loki asked

"I wish..." Emma sighed happily. "But if we're missing Victor will come look for us."

"And...?" Loki smirked.

"And he won't give us his cock." Emma challenged

"Hmm...that's a good point." Loki deadpanned

"Exactly." He nodded

"AH! Victor!" Loki and Emma were startled

"Well, looks like we got the beginning of a lesbian scene here." Sue teased

"We DO get along." Emma smiled

"I thought you two would've spent the entire day in bed." Victor asked

"No, we relaxed." Loki replied

Both Victor and Sue chuckled, looked at each other briefly and then back at their two lovers.

"I have a wedding soon."

"Y-You have a wedding?" Loki asked

"A wedding to whom?" Emma asked

"To Tania of Wakanda and Silver of Symkaria." Victor answered

"You're taking over two countries?" Loki grinned

"Well, it's an idea." Victor smiled

"Amazing." Emma nodded

"Do you need some practice?" Loki teased.

"No. I am fine." He nodded with a cocky grin

"Fair enough...where's Phoenix?" Emma asked

"Being a maid with Silver and Tania." Sue answered

*with Phoenix*

'I hope I did an adequate job for Miss Silver and Miss Tania.' Phoenix asked as she was relieved of her duty by Silver.

"Phoenix, Phoenix are you alright?" Penelope asked

"Yes?" She nodded

"You don't sound it." Dora answered

"I'm fine...just wondering what to do now." Phoenix answered

The two fellow maids hugged her

"Can we go for a drink?" Phoenix asked

"Sure." Penelope nodded

"There's a nice restaurant in the town." Penelope smiled

"Thank you." Phoenix smiled

*With Silver and Tania*

"What now?" Silver asked

"Being honest, I'm just happy to relax. But do you think we were too harsh on Phoenix?" Tania asked

"She tried groping us." Silver frowned

"Well...I think she was just trying to help...probably at the orders of Sue." Tania answered

"Still." The white haired beauty scoffed

"Come on, I saw the pool and I can use a swim." Tania sighed

"Do you HAVE a swimsuit with you?" Silver frowned

"Don't you?" Tania asked

"You brought one with you?" Silver said in disbelief "I didn't see you bring a suitcase."

"Well when if there's a pool..." Tania spoke she removed her top revealing a swimming top "You become prepared."

Silver chuckled softly "I will see if I can borrow one."

*With Victor and Sue*

"Finished." Victor nodded, signing a final piece of paper

"That took a while...Now...do you want to do something My King?" Sue teased.

"Yes." He nodded

"What do you have in mind...?" Sue smiled

"I want Silver and Tania on their knees worshiping me." He grinned

"I think...your girls can help you with that..." Sue smiled

"You, Phoenix, Loki and Emma...at the same time...seducing Tania and Silver for me?" Victor asked.

"Of course." She nodded smiling

"My Dear..." Victor spoke slowly "I LOVE your perverted mind..." he smiled

"Thank you." She smirked

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

 **The next chapter coming up soon.**

 **Thank you**


	8. Chapter 8

**Doom's Reign**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Co-Owner and Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Silver and Tania where swimming through the pool wearing silver and black swim suits respectively

"I've got to admit...the heated pool is a nice touch." Silver smiled

"Most defiantly." The Black Panther nodded

"What do you think of Phoenix? I mean as a person." Silver asked

"I find her... I don't know. Slightly childish in a sexual way." Tania nodded

"Really? Wow...I thought I was the only one." Silver added.

Tania raised an eyebrow at that

"Really? I thought you were the one who wanted her gone?" Tania asked

"Well yeah that's true but...she's kind of innocent. You know?" Silver responded

"I guess." She nodded

"Hi you two." Sue walked out to the two rulers of other kingdoms.

"Susan Von Doom." Silver greeted

"Enjoying the pool?" Sue asked with a smile.

"It is lovely." Tania nodded

"Can we have a talk inside?" Sue asked kindly

"I guess." Silver shrugged

"Let me get you out." Sue smiled extending her hand to them.

Silver smiled and grasped Susan's hand

"Here we go." Sue smiled pulling Silver out "Tania...?"

"Thank you Sue." Said person appreciated it.

The Black Panther was pulled from the pool, stretching her body once she was out

"Okay, what did you want to talk about?" Tania asked as they walked inside.

"Nothing." She smiled, leading the two behind her and locking the door once they walked in

"Nothing? Then why...Err...what're Loki and Emma doing here? What's going on?" Silver asked.

"A special reason." Phoenix smiled, hugging her from behind which surprised the mercenary. The two royals then noticed the others state of dress

"Gah! Phoenix! How did you...?" Silver jumped back a little.

Tania and Silver saw that Loki and Emma were wearing VERY scantily clad underwear that emphasized their busts and was VERY alluring. And the two where laying on a bed, smiling seductively

"W-What're you doing? What is this?" Tania asked in worry.

"A party." Loki smirked

"Wh-What sort of party?" Silver asked as Phoenix traced around her body.

"A... Bachelorette party." Emma smirked

"B-Bachelorette Party?" Tania asked and felt her butt being squeezed by Sue.

"Of course." Susan nodded

"You planned this didn't you?" Silver moaned

"Duh." Loki stuck her tongue out cutely.

"We all did." Emma nodded

"So...What're you...gonna do now?" Tania asked feeling Sue's fingers tease around her still dripping body.

"We'll have... Some fun." Susan smiled

"Hmm...N-No we can't...W-we're to...be married...to Victor..." Silver moaned feeling Phoenix's fingers play with her nipple and pussy through the swimsuit.

"And by extension to us." Phoenix nodded

"So...this is your induction." Loki added walking up to Silver.

"Time to play." Emma smiled, walking towards Tania with a sway of her hips

"P-Play...?" Silver moaned as she was kissed upon by Loki.

"Exactly." Emma nodded kissing Tania

As the four began to kiss, Sue and Phoenix managed to keep playing with the two fiancée's pussy and tits.

The two smirked at each other and kissed themselves

As they continued this passionate embrace Loki stripped off Silver's top exposing her breasts and Phoenix's finger's twisting Silver's nipple between them.

The queen moaned, her head falling back in pleasure as she broke her kiss

"You like...?" Loki asked as she kissed Silver's neck

"Yes." She purred in pleasure

"Well...you're gonna love living with us...we can do this ALL day." Loki added

She began to kiss and lick the tips of Silver's nipples while Phoenix rolled them between her fingers

"AH...Oh...oh God!" Silver moaned

"This is gonna be hot." Emma smiled kissing up and down Tania's firm body.

Tania moaned, Emma's near white fingers and white/blue painted lips dancing across the Queen's ebony skin

"So cute..." Sue smiled as Emma kissed Tania.

Emma smiled up at her, winking

"Ready...?" Emma sung lightly

"R-Ready...?" Tania asked before she arched back as Emma began to kiss and play with her pussy.

"O... Oh yes!" The African Goddess moaned

"Wow, practice with Loki, Emma?" Sue teased as she played with Tania's breasts.

"Yes." Emma nodded, licking Tania's clit

"L-Loki..." Silver moaned

"Oh...little Queenie wants playing...I can oblige." Loki smiled as she began to finger Silver's pussy.

Silver gave a loud, throaty, moan as her body went limp in Phoenix's arms and her hips bucked against Loki's fingers

"Oh...you're pussy's your weakness...nice." Loki smiled, kissing Silver's clit while her fingers played with her pussy.

"O... Oh yes!" Silver moaned

"Now...let's switch things up..." Emma smiled sliding her pussy juice soaked fingers out from Tania's slit and put them in Tania's mouth.

Tania moaned, licking the fingers clean

"Like your own pussy juice?" Emma asked

"Hmm, hmm..." Tania moaned

"Good...cause I want you to lick me." Emma whispered lustfully in Tania's ear, indicating her own pussy.

Emma then sat on the bed and spread her legs, Susan guiding the Wakandan Queen to her knees

"Go on...Your Majesty...show a Queen a good time..." Emma smiled

Tania gulped and kissed Emma's pussy nervously

"Hmm...not bad...but do it as you would kissing Victor." Emma smiled

Tania gulped and did just that

"Hmm...Y-You would do that to Victor? Dirty girl..." Emma panted as Tania deeply kissed Emma's pussy and using her tongue. "Oh wow! Your tongue's so wild!"

"Our turn..." Loki smiled to Silver.

"B... But I haven't cum yet!" Silver pouted

"Don't worry...you lick me...Phoenix licks you..." Loki smiled lustfully.

Silver smiled, pushing Loki onto the bed weakly

"Begin little Silver-bell..." Loki smiled spreading her pussy wide.

Silver nodded, her silver lips meeting Loki's pussy and her tongue entering her

"Hmmaaa...S-So good...Y-you've got practice..." Loki moaned happily.

"I'm a mercenary." Silver smiled

"T-Tools of the trade..." Loki moaned as she felt herself arching back in pleasure.

"Yes." Silver nodded, sliding a finger into her pussy

"AH! Oh...Odin...Ph-Phoenix...Treat our Queen right..." Loki smiled

Phoenix nodded and got on her knees, playing with Silver's pussy

"Hmm! Hmm..." Silver moaned humming into Loki's pussy, making it vibrate and stimulating her clit.

"OH GLORIOUS ALL-FATHER!" Loki screamed

"Someone likes that...I wonder..." Sue smiled then headed down to Tania's pussy and started to do the same.

Tania gasped, moaning loudly

"G-God this...this is great!" Emma moaned happily as she arched back.

"So good!" Loki agreed

"Wanna...wanna make out?"

"Horny bitch aren't you?" Emma moaned happily.

"Yes!" She nodded happily

As the Asgardian Goddess of Mischief and White Queen embraced, their tongues wrestling with each other's, the collective moans of all eight women filled the room and each of them were about to cum, except for Phoenix and Sue, they still needed further stimulation.

So they reached between each other's legs and rubbing each other's pussies.

'S-So good...keep going!' they both thought except Phoenix added "Mistress" at the end.

And soon there were eight loud screams of pleasure, the eight cumming as one

As they fell about each other in ecstasy, some of them still wanted more and Tania and Silver were the chosen targets.

They were in for a LOOOOOOOONG ride

*elsewhere*

Johnny was maintaining vigilance within the city of Latveria, he saw his niece and nephew having an ice-cream on the park bench.

Nodding his eyes scanned across the country he was to protect

'All safe...all calm...' Johnny thought slowly with a kind smile

He was doing good.

"Morning Sir Storm." a passer-by waved kindly

"Morning." Johnny waved kindly back.

But that's when a torrent of green and purple magic blew from the ground

"Wh-What's going on?" Johnny tried to defend the people

When the light died down... A beautiful woman was standing there

"Latveria..." the woman spoke regally. The woman hand long flowing black hair, a green full body skirt with the collar down to the navel exposed as a "V" exposing the sides of her breasts; she also adorn golden bracelets and a necklace with amethysts and emeralds. "Finally."

"Who...are you?" Johnny asked slowly.

"I... Am this lands Queen." She glared up at him, casting a spell that made his eyes glass over making her smirk "Now... Take me to my king?" She smirked

*time skip*

Johnny led the woman through the castle where she sat upon the Throne of Doom, awaiting Victor.

She smiled, one long sexy leg crossed over the other and her chin resting on her hand

"Knight..." She waved her hand

"Yes My Queen?" Johnny answered obediently

"Bring me a glass of wine." She ordered

"Yes My Queen." he responded with a bow.

"It is good to be the queen." She smiled, when the door was blown off its hinges

"What is going on here?!" Victor roared

"Ah, Victor Dear. It is nice to see you again." The woman smiled taking the glass from Johnny and drinking

"Morgan...why are you in Doom's Chair? And controlling DOOM'S KNIGHT?!" Victor spoke with authority.

"A wife isn't allowed to do such things?" She asked with a raised eyebrow

"Doom HAS a wife. And she doesn't maliciously control her Knights." Victor answered...though being COMPLETELY honest, Sue HAS reverted BACK to Malice...so...irony...yeah.

"Well...we'll have to see what Peter counts as "impressive"." Wanda answered

"That's not what I remember." The woman shrugged "As I remember YOU went back in time to learn magic from Merlin, becoming his pupil alongside me, and then you came back... I believe you called it 'the long way'. As in waiting. And we had a child or two."

"Doom remembers Morgan...Why ARE you here?" Victor asked trying to get a straight answer

The now named Morgan smiled at that, licking her lips a bit

"Well Morgan? Unless you are here JUST to cause chaos." Victor asked

"No. I am here to see you." She smiled

"And you thought the way to see Doom was to take control of his Knight?" Victor asked

"I sensed your magic was connected to him. So my doing a small spell would draw you in." She smiled

"And it worked...obviously." Victor answered

Morgan stepped down from the throne and waltz to Victor. "I missed you...you know? It was lonely for us." Morgan pouted.

"Our children have all grown and passed on." He said simply "And I know that you have tried to conquer the world several times yourself."

"That may be true...but it doesn't excuse you to leave me alone." Morgan pouted.

"No it isn't." Doom said "It is that YOU want more power than anything."

"Can you blame me? I lived with you for years." Morgan answered

"It was not Doom who was power hungry." Doom frowned "Doom required power to do what is needed. You have always wanted power JUST for power."

"Well...can we start again?" Morgan teased "You and I...King and Queen of Latveria?"

"As Doom said: Doom has a Queen."

"Queens can be replaced..." Morgan stroked up his armoured body with a veiled threat.

Victor frowned... And blasted her back

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" Morgan flew to the next room and landed on Victor's bed. "V-Victor...y-you shot me! Blasted me...with magic!"

"If Doom had wanted to, you would be dead." He frowned

"Then...then why don't you?" Morgan panted in pain.

"A warning." He frowned

"A...a warning for what?" Morgan asked as Victor cornered her onto the bed.

"Do not threaten my lovers." He said simply, waving his hand and freeing Johnny from Morgan's spell

"Urgh...Y-Your Majesty...Forgive me...I-I didn't mean..." Johnny tried to apologise

"It's alright Jonathan...You weren't yourself. Go guard the outside; tell anyone who passes "Doom does not wish to be disturbed"." Victor asked

"Yes sir." He nodded, running away

"W-What're you going to do Victor? What're you going to do?" Morgan asked in worry...but yet she was becoming aroused.

"You wanted to be Queen?" Victor asked as he groped one of her breasts "I'll make you my Queen Bitch!"

"Let go!" She snapped, trying to blast him away

"Oh no Morgan...we can't have that." Victor's magic overpowered hers and locked them until he wished "We've got some catching up to do..."

Morgan gulped, trying to move away from him

"Don't run...I've got MUCH to teach you..." Victor spoke lustfully and kissed Morgan

Morgan moaned into the kiss, shuddering

"Hmm...Like that Morgan?" Victor asked

"N-No..." Morgan responded

"You're lying...not just to me...but to yourself...look at you...you're dripping wet." Victor noticed.

"You... You've gotten better." She whimpered

"That is because Doom is Doom." Victor answered increasing his technique making Morgan pant more. "Plus Doom has had so much more practise in the thousands of years since we last lay together."

"V-Victor...I...I...!" Morgan panted and came on the Latverian ruler's hand.

"Tch. And Doom only played with your breasts." He smirked

"I...it's been...so long..." Morgan admitted.

Victor just scoffed, pinching her nipple

"AH! D-Don't tease me...!" Morgan panted

"You do as Doom wishes." He glared

"AH! Y-Yes! I...I..." Morgan moaned agreeing

Victor smirked, pulling back

Victor magicked off his clothes exposing his pristine youthful form and removed Morgan's clothes with a wave of his hand.

Morgan blushed, gulping, as her pussy got wetter

"You're dripping wet...but I'VE not had pleasure." Victor spoke as he pulled Morgan to her knees and aimed her head by his cock.

"Now... Do your job."

"Y-Yes...Victor..." Morgan panted

"KING Victor!" Victor corrected her.

"King Victor." She nodded, grasping his cock and kissing the head

"Good." Victor smiled as Morgan began her oral performance, kissing and licking his head gently, gradually reaching to sucking him off.

Her lips wrapped around the head as she slowly bobbed her head up and down in his cock gradually taking more into her mouth where her lounge swirled around the cock she had in her mouth.

"Yes...like that..." Victor moaned slightly, cupping her head in his hand and forcing her to speed up a bit, his fingers grasping her black hair tightly.

'S-So big! It's hitting my throat!' Morgan moaned making his cock vibrate in her mouth.

She shuddered happily at that, looking up at Victor

"Good...Take your reward." Victor smiled and came straight into Morgan's throat.

Morgan moaned, happily swallowing

"Little slut..." Victor smiled and pulled her off his cock. "Now...let's progress." he smiled darkly.

Morgan gulped as he pushed her onto her hands and knees

"K-King Victor...W-What're you...doing?" Morgan asked in worry.

"Taking you like the bitch you are." Doom smiled, roughly slamming into her pussy and fucking her doggie-style

"AH! Oh God! M-My pussy!" Morgan moaned, panting in heat.

"Hmm. Still tight." Victor nodded

"D-Don't tease me..." Morgan panted as he back arched as she felt her pussy being filled by Victor's cock.

Victor grinned, increasing his speed

"V-Victor...I-I'm cumming!" Morgan moaned speaking informal.

"Not without Doom's permission." Victor growled, pulling out of her pussy

"W-Why? I'm twitching! I NEED your cock!" Morgana panted

"You only cum when Doom says so." He growled

"P-PLEASE! Make me cum!" Morgan moaned

Victor just slammed into her ass

"AHH! M-My ass!" Morgan screamed in ecstasy as she came, spraying on the bed

"Doom thought Doom told you to cum ONLY when Doom tells you?" Victor commented thrusting deeper within her ass

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" She cried in pleasure

"Do you...swear yourself...to Doom?" Victor asked thrusting within her, pounding her ass like she was a bitch in heat.

"YES!" She screamed

"Do you agree to serve...Doom's wife and lovers?" Victor asked

"YES!"

"Good!" Victor pulled out of Morgan's ass and slammed it immediately within her pussy, filling it with cum.

She screamed again, falling onto the bed in exhaustion

"Welcome to the family...Pet-Morgan." Victor smiled

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

 **The next chapter coming up soon.**

 **Thank you**


	9. Chapter 9

**Doom's Reign**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Co-Owner and Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

It was a day later, Morgan was sleeping in her new bed with her pussy filled with Victor's cum and dressed in a maid's outfit that was more revealing than Phoenix's and her outfit was purple

Meanwhile Victor was in his study. He was trying to find partners to rule parts of the world while he ruled all of it

"Europe for Susan...Africa for Tania..." Victor pondered as he grunted a little as under his desk was Phoenix giving him a blowjob.

"Good girl." He nodded, patting her head

"Hmk hoo Hmmger..." Phoenix responded with a full mouth, but what she said was: "Thank you Master." As she increased her speed hoping to please him.

"Oh... What is this?" Victor asked, looking into the news in New York

"Well, well, well..." Victor smiled

It seems like Spider-Man was... Becoming a bit... 'Different' recently.

As in he had gathered his own harem.

Spiderwoman, Spider-Girl, a female bound to the Venom Symbiote, a female bound to the Carnage Symbiote, a woman calling herself 'Scarlet Spider' and two... Interesting women. One was a Spider from another universe, a universe where Gwen Stacy gained spider powers. And the final girl was a woman dressed in a blue and red day of the dead styled costume with a skull like spider on her chest, a Spider from the year 2099

"A harem of spiders...Interesting." Victor commented and then came in Phoenix's mouth.

And he also noticed that Spider-Man was acting more... Brutal.

"What's going on with Peter? He's NEVER been this extreme." Victor thought aloud

"Master...D-do you desire more?" Phoenix asked

Victor's reply was an encouraging pat on the head

"Thank you Master." Phoenix smiled exposing her pussy

He slowly entered her pussy, not looking away from the computer.

It also seems like he has added the Spider-Queen and some HYDRA made Spider to his harem.

This was unsettling

"If this keeps up...He'll acquire more power than Osborn..." Victor thought. 'He almost has that already come to think of it.' He added, thrusting in and out of Phoenix's teen pussy

"M-Master...A-Am I am doing well?" Phoenix asked between moans

"Yes. Very well Little Bird." He nodded, his thumb brushing her clit

'What am I going to do with this Spider-Problem?' Victor thought

"M-Master...I...I am gonna cum!" Phoenix moaned.

"Then cum for Doom." He said simply

"M-Master...!" Phoenix moaned as she came over Doom's cock.

"Good." Victor nodded before he grunted, filling her pussy with his cum

As Phoenix panted and fell forward into Victor's arms, Victor had to think of some way how to stop Peter from ruining his life further.

Or at least protect him.

He liked Spider-Man. While he was irritating to fight, he was a kind person and he was very clever. And Peter was a genuinely good person.

"I have to get to New York." Victor spoke

"M-Master...?" Phoenix asked

"Yes?"

"W-Why New York?" Phoenix panted kissing his neck

"To save someone from himself." Victor answered stroking her head. "As well as to get a potential ally."

"Yes Master..." Phoenix pulled herself off. 'Master's seed...' she smiled

*In New York*

"That blessed Hero of ours, Spider-Man, has finally done what the Police would never do! He has finally removed Doctor Otto Octavius from the world and saved New York get again!" The hypocrite J Jonah Jameson called, now on Spidey's side that he has become... Darker

"Reports say that he's going to sort out Shocker and Electro; more on those stories as they develop." before his picture was switched off

"Finally...something to get Jonah off of my back..." Peter spoke as he was fucking She-Venom's ass.

The woman was five foot nine with D-Cup breasts and a plump ass, as well as a thin waist. The Symbiote covered her body like a second skin, all of her fingers and toes having slight claws. A white Spider symbol wrapped around her stomach, the head between her breasts and the front legs 'cupped' her breasts and went over her shoulders. The woman's head was completely covered by the Symbiote, the inky blackness everywhere. She did not have the fanged maw however; she had plump white lips with sharp teeth. She had long white hair and over her eyes, which where green, where large Spider-Man styled eyes but they were more like tattoos since you could see her eyes, her eye lids being part of the 'tattoo' as well.

And she was moaning like a bitch in heat as she was fucked by the Darker Spider-Man who was in a new suit

Spider-Man was wearing a darker-blood red and black costume. His eyes were styled so they appeared to have eight going up his head; his hands now had retractable claws on his fingertips.

And said claws where dug into She-Venom's ass, the Symbiote girl finding it hot

"P-Peter...I-I'm cumming!" She-Venom moaned happily

Spider-Man grunted as well, filling her ass

"You're a little slut...you know that right Venom?" Peter smiled and gave her a quick spank.

"Y-Yes...YOUR Slut..." She-Venom panted slipping out

"Hey Jess...Come here..." Peter gestured.

"Yes sir." The red and yellow dressed Spider-Woman nodded, crawling across the apartment to Peter with her green eyes shining in lust

"Good girl..." Peter smiled lifting her up and kissed her. "Lick me dry."

"Yes sir..." Jess smiled and began her order on Peter's cock.

She wrapped he tongue around the head, savouring the taste before she wrapped her mouth around the head and began to suck

"Good girl..." Peter smiled as his cock was being deep-throated by Jess's mouth.

"Hmm, hmm, hmm, AH...Sir...Can I...?" Jess asked as she licked his cock clean of pussy juice and cum.

"Hmm...Alright..." Peter answered

The room was plain, near empty. There was a large TV on the wall and a big mat that took up most of the floor. But it wasn't the only room in the apartment. There were three bedrooms, a bathroom and, a kitchen and a lab.

"Ah! S-Sir..." Jess moaned as her pussy was filled with Peter's cock

"Good girl..." Peter smiled as he kneaded her breasts "How're the others?"

"S-Sleeping Sir..." Jess moaned happily.

"And I just got back from Patrol." He scoffed lightly, bouncing Jess up and down on his lap. He was sitting on the mat with Jess sat in his lap. Her red clad legs wrapped around his waist, yellow boots crossed at the ankle if her feet, while her red clad arms where wrapped around his neck and shoulders, yellow gloved hands clutching her own arms, as her red covered breasts pushed against Peter's chest. Jess wasn't wearing her mask and her black hair was wild from sex allowing Peter to appreciate her beauty as he ravished her

"P-Peter! I-I'm gonna cum!" Jess moaned happily

"J-Jess!" Peter moaned as he came straight into her pussy. As small tap came to the floor...it was a white pen-shaped object. "What's that?"

He let Jess collapse onto the floor and walked over, picking it up

"Jess...is this...Is this what I think it is?" Peter asked

"Uh... I... Is what, what did?" She asked in exhaustion, unable to feel her body

"Is this...a pregnancy test Jess?" Peter asked her

"... I think." She muttered, exhaustion taking over

"...Y-You're pregnant?" Peter asked in shock

"Hmm...hmm...mhmff ff uff hrr..." Jess mumbled succumbing to the pleasure. What she said was "Hmm, hmm. Most of us are."

Peter's eyes widened... Before he clenched his fist, breaking the test.

*flashback, two months ago. Three weeks after the Civil War*

"...Ashes to ashes...dust to dust. May Parker, we wish you peace." the priest spoke kindly

"... I should have done it." Peter cried

"What?" MJ asked

"I should have done it." Peter cried "I should have accepted the deal... We would have found each other again... It's my fault... Just like Uncle Ben... Just like Gwen... Like Ben... Like Kaine... It... It's always my fault."

"Peter...Peter look at me. It's NOT your fault; you made a choice...it's someone else's fault this happened. NOT yours." MJ answered looking into his tear filled eyes. She cupped his cheeks and smiled up at him lovingly "Would ANY of them want you blaming yourself?"

"I...No..." Peter sighed and gripped her left hand lovingly "Thanks MJ."

"As I said way back when. Tiger... You hit the Jackpot." She smiled. She was wearing a fashionable black dress black stockings and heels with a black hat and veil, her lips painted red and her hair let loose to her shoulders in soft waves "I don't just mean you have a hot wife and good sex. No. I'll always be there for you Tiger. Always. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Mary Jane Watson-Parker. What would I do without you?" Peter smiled

"Not have a baby on the way?" She replied, shocking him

"Y ... You're pregnant?" Peter said shocked

"Yes... Peter... We're going to have a baby." Mary Jane cried in joy

"This... This is amazing!" Peter whispered happily, hugging her as he cried

"Yes. Yes it is." MJ sniffed, hugging her husband before pulling back and Peter felt a small buzzing in the back of his skull… MJ was about to say something else when a small 'bang' was heard and Mary Jane gasped

"MJ?" Peter asked in confusion before he noticed the area of her dress over her heat began to grow darker... And a red liquid slid out of her mouth and past her red painted lips "MARY JANE!" Peter yelled in fear, catching her before she collapsed. He fell to his knees, holding her close

"MJ! MJ! MJ!" Peter cried, holding Mary Jane closer "Come in MJ, hang in there! Please! Please!"

"P... Peter..." She muttered weakly, reaching up with a shaky arm and filled his cheek... Before it fell weakly to her side, her head tilting to the side, her eyes losing all light and her body went limp.

"M... MJ? MJ?" Peter muttered, shaking her making her body simply shake "MJ! MARY JAAAAANNNEEEEEEE!"

Mary Jane Watson-Parker lay there, dead in her husband's arms. Her blood stained the ground and Peter's black suit.

And Peter screamed to the stars as he cried, trying to bring his wife back.

And... He could no nothing.

*time skip*

It had been nearly an entire month, two and a half weeks, since the death of Mary Jane Watson-Parker and Spider-Man had not been seen the entire time, even though he was a criminal for going against the Registration Act. And everyone knew why, as Spider-Man revealed his identity during the Civil War

Peter had holed himself up in hiding...but also...on the hunt for the person responsible for taking the two most important women in his life.

He had been upgrading all of his equipment a million times BEYOND what he had ever even CONSIDERED before now. And today... He was ready.

He slipped out of apartment, swinging away at high speed through New York. To the cheers of the citizens

He listened...but it didn't stick. His mind was focused. Ready to find the one who stole his life; not once but twice.

And it wasn't the shooters who ruined his life.

They were two different people.

No.

The one who ruined his life... Was Wilson Fisk. The Kingpin.

He swung down to the last known location of Fisk...and he was waiting for him to show.

And it didn't take long

"Fisk..." Peter seethed sticking to the shadows.

He saw Fisk enter the building and sat down in his chair where he was contemplating his next scheme.

Peter activated a button on the computer system on the inside of his mask. The six other 'eyes' of his mask glowed as the on-board computers hacked Fisk's systems. Very quickly all of Fisk's money was given to charities all of the country, some to the Daily Bugle and he took about 15% but that was stil thousands of dollars.

And now... He was ready.

"What in blazes?! Where have all the resources gone?! Smythe!" Fisk roared

But nothing went though. The rooms communications had been cut.

"What's going on? Who's doing this?" Fisk slammed his fist into his desk.

Before web shot out of the shadows and tied around Fisk... And he was then roughly electrocuted

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Fisk roared trying to grip the web but his arms weren't listening.

Partly from how tight the webbing was

"Not so fun, is it Fisk? Feeling so much pain you think you might. The difference? Yours is physical. Mine was deep, emotional. It felt like my heart was going to rip itself to leaves from the inside out." Peter frowned as he dropped from the shadows, the webbing wrapped around Fisk connecting to his web-shooter

"Spider-Man..." Fisk spoke as he struggled at the webbing. "I thought you dropped off the radar."

"Just so I could get to you." Peter said, pulling his mask up above his eyebrows "So I could get ready for this moment. You like my upgraded web-shooters? A simple electro-pulse system, it electrifies the webbing I shoot. As long as I have the correct type of webbing selected. Also my uniform has rubber insulation."

"So what?" Fick scoffed

"So...THIS!" Peter electrified the webbing, effectively frying Fisk in his place.

But he stopped it before Fisk died. He panted, near death but not there.

No.

Peter wanted to draw this out.

He wanted Fisk to SUFFER! And then he would be close, kill him with his own hands. See the light leave his eyes

"Y-You're enjoying this...aren't you? The...feeling of control..." Fisk gasped through the pain.

"No." Peter said, walking towards Fisk "I just want revenge for you ruining my life twice with that FUCKING bounty you out on me!"

"Such a whiner..." Fisk answered then received a punch to the face, after Peter set up a camera.

"Shut up!" Peter growled

"Think you're a big man now...? Beating a defenceless man?" Fisk asked trying to stay on top.

"No. I am showing a Monster his own medicine." Peter growled

He then wrapped his hands around Fisk's neck, the blades digging into his neck as the camera hacked into Times Square and portrayed the event all over every screen. Luckily it was near midnight so no children would see it

"I thought I said: Shut. Up." Peter spoke digging his claws in deeper

His hands tightened, slowly strangling Fisk as his claws ripped away at his throat

"Y-y-ack...You don't...do this...y-argh...you don't k-k-kill!" Frisk choked out his words

"I didn't... But I have lost all point to live... Because of you... So now if I need to kill... I will!" Peter growled darkly, seeing the life leave Fisk's eyes

The camera caught all of it. Every second, Spider-Man had killed someone.

And everyone stared in shock as the video ended.

Peter walked towards the window once all was said and done, pulling his mask on, and swinging away

"I don't...erm...Ladies...ladies and Gentlemen...what we...what we have just witnessed...err..." Jonah tried to think of an excuse to rip into Peter...but after what he said...Jonah had to save his skin.

Peter had been a loyal employee for years. And had gone through so much. He even took all the shit that Jonah threw at him, as both Peter and Spider-Man, and when Peter DID reach his limit Jonah understood, let up and was kinder for a while. And after what he went through recently... Jonah hated masked heroes, but he WAS a good meaning man. "Spider-Man... Has saved New York! Ridding us from the Kingpin, head of the gangs of New York and one of the many people harming our city's very core! He is a hero! Everyone... Show this great hero your appreciation."

"What? Is Jonah serious?" The populous muttered

"Being fair I'D snap if that happened to me." Most people added

"Is... He really doing that?" Peter thought in shock, secretly holding back tears

"Spider-Man, you've done this city a great service. Please help continue serving as its protector." Jonah continued

"... Sure thing Jonah." Peter whispered, hanging in front of the Jumbo-Tron "Sure thing."

*time skip*

It had been a few days and Peter's 'reputation' was growing by the day. He was swinging through New York, the people cheering for him, JJ praising him. It was almost too good to be true.

Little did he know he was starting to 'smell' different as his pheromones where shifting from his more aggressive attitude and his more brutal methods and actually killing the VERY bad people.

But he was about to as two female Spiders where heading towards him from behind

"Pe... Spider-Man!" Jessica Drew, Spiderwoman, called as she does towards him

"Wait up!" A teenage brow haired Spanish girl called wearing a black suit with a white spider on it

"Huh?" Peter muttered, looking back and seeing them before landing in a roof top

Jessica Drew, in her red and yellow outfit that accented bed chest, her small hands, her sexy legs, her plump lips and her round ass, landed in front of him. Anya Corazon, wearing a skin tight back costume with a white spider symbol that hugged her young yet thin and perky body perfectly, landed next to her 'mentor' figure

"What's wrong?" Peter frowned

"What's wrong? Peter. You are being hunted for not signing onto the Registration Act and now with... With... You killed a guy! And EVERYONE on BOTH sides are worried and confused!" Jess snapped

"Things change Jess." Peter answered

"Things... YOU DON'T KILL!" She yelled

"What happened to 'being better than them'?" Anya asked

"Tell me...can you be better than them when you've: lost your parent? Your spouse? ...Your child?" Peter asked chocking up at the last part

"Chi... Mary Jane was pregnant?" Jess gasped

"She was...So don't patronise me to remain the same." Peter answered slowly and darkly.

Little did any of them know that Jess and Anya where being subtly influenced by Peter's darker, more aggressive pheromones. They were not strong enough to have much of an effect now, but this two did lower their heads lightly... When a bank exploded

"Damn it..." Peter sighed "I guess I'll see you two later okay?"

"No. We're helping." Anya frowned

"You want to help?" Peter asked

"Yes!" Jess answered

"Don't complain if I kill these guys." Peter commented.

"I doubt any of them are bad enough to kill." Anya smiled "They are just bank robbers. Some might be doing this because they have no choice."

SHIELD had come after Jess and Anya recently as well because of them helping Peter, their status as Registered Heroines revoked, and Peter told them to move in with him. By now his pheromones were so strong they happily agreed, but he could not force them to do what they did not want to do

"I guess we're fugitives." Anya joked

"Fugitives the public like." Jess smiled

"I guess...I can live with that." Peter smiled then noticed that She-Carnage and She-Venom were tearing up down town

She-Venom... She had recently arrived. After Doctor Doom had killed Venom/Scorpion the Symbiote hidden with a random Latverian woman and hitched a ride to New York... And then took the woman over/merged with it. She-Carnage came to life after Peter killed Cassidy... And then the Carnage Symbiote took its own form after ripping out the heart of Cassidy's lover, Shriek.

"I thought you two knew not to fight around here." Spider-Man proclaimed

He landed in front of them in a crouch. The civilians cheered while the Symbiote girls span around to him

"Spider-Man..." they hissed

"And us." Jess and Anya flipped down surrounding the two.

The two stood in aggressive stances. Venom had destroyed the mind of the woman it bonded to, now controlling an empty shell. The female Carnage was shorter than her mother, Venom, at five foot six but her figure was the same. Her body was a criss cross of inky blackness and blood red tendrals. Her hair was a mixture of both coloured and long, waiving out on end like it had a mind if its own. Like Venom she had 'tatood' white Spider-Eyes, her more jagged and aggressive, with 'real' human eyes in the normal placement on her face with the iris' being dark red. Her head was entirely red, unlike her body, with black lips and sharp teeth.

Both hissed aggressively as Spidey stood to his full high

"How about we solve this quickly. You give yourselves up and we don't break you." Peter spoke.

"Never." She-Carnage hissed but She-Venom seemed frozen "V-Venom? What're you doing?!" She-Carnage asked

Venom sniffed the air, walking towards Peter as if her mind was a blank

"Venom!" Carnage snapped

"What is she..." Anya asked Jess.

"Not sure." Jess frowned

"Do as your father said." She-Venom said emotionlessly, as if hypnotised, before she wrapped her arms around Peter's shoulders and rested her head against his chest

"O...kay..." Peter was shocked but at the same time...found this VERY alluring.

"... What?!" Carnage snarled "Venom! What are you doing?!"

"Returning to the embrace of my first love." Venom said, still emotionlessly as she held Peter close

"Well... **I** don't mind..." Peter smiled seeing Venom's embrace holding him.

"... What?" Jess frowned

"Much better than spilling blood." Peter smiled

And then Venom began purring

"What about you Carnage? What's your choice?" Peter asked

Carnage growled, walking towards him ready to try and kill before everyone notice her freeze and sniff the air

Jess and Anya's eyes widened as Carnage's body relaxed and began to away lightly

"... No... Way." Anya muttered

"She's... Not attacking?" Jess added

"Want to come home with me?" Peter asked with a sly grin.

Carnage's body was visibly shaking, her eyes wide as she continued sniffing the air

"Well...What do you say Carnage?" Peter smiled

He walked towards her, gently trying to push Venom off him but the black Symbiote refused to let go as she purred more

"I...I can't...yes...Yes I want to come with you..." Carnage answer going closer to Peter because of his scent.

She sniffed him softly, before she pushed herself against his chest like Venom did

The citizens stared at the three in shock, as did the other two female Spiders. And both Carnage and Venom where now purring together as one

"See here New York: Spider-Man taking down the more dangerous villains of his rogue gallery without fighting and destroying our fair City!" Jonah proclaimed "This is a great day for the forward progress in Spider-Man's new tactics!"

"Err... Thanks." Peter laughed a bit

*time skip, sometime later*

Peter smiled as he arrived home later, setting both Venom and Carnage down before pushing them back as Jess and Anya arrived as well

"Welcome to your new home..." Peter smiled

The two fell to their knees, rubbing their body against his legs

"The hell is going on?!" Jess frowned

"Those two suddenly went from trying to kill you to... To... Trying to ride you!" Anya yelled

Anya pointed at the two Symbiotes, who were rubbing their bodies against Peter's legs and purring

"Well...it's better than them destroying Mid-Town isn't it? Besides...we can all have some fun now can't we?" Peter answered

"Yes..." Jess said with lidded eyes before she shook her head and snapped "Wait... No... WHAT is going on?!"

"You've changed Peter. The killing, me and Anya and NOW the symbiotes?!"

"What did I do to you and Anya?" Peter asked, rubbing Anya's head

"You...you SMELL good! And...and it's not fair!" Jess answered "You're stronger!" She pouted

"Smell good?" Peter frowned "What's not fair?"

"You're so...fuck it!" Jess snapped and kissed him

Peter's eyes widened and all be could think about was Mary Jane getting shot

"N-no!" Peter pulled back

"Pa... Papi?" Anya muttered as she pushed against his chest

Peter panted heavily. What WAS going on?

*time skip*

Peter still did not know what was going on, but the way the four girls acted around him was as clear as day

'What else is gonna happen? Two new Spiders appearing from the sky?' Peter thought sarcastically

As Venom and Carnage pushed him against the wall and kissed his neck, trying to seduce him while rubbing their bodies against him

"Peter...please...we want you..." Carnage moaned

"Please Daddy! Please!"

That was something that Peter found a bit strange. Carnage and Anya had taken to calling him a variation of Dad, Carnage calling him 'Daddy' and Anya calling him 'Papi'. He DID find it hot

'Well... I can't deny my girls...' Peter thought

Because that is what he made this. He had no reason to live and his body had needs, needs the girls seemed almost ADDICTED to fulfilling. Almost like crazed sex slaves. So he made the relationship like that, but he never forced them to fuck and never did things they didn't want to do

Venom's long tongue slipped past her lips and licked Peter's neck as she smiled

"Well, I guess I can make time." Peter smiled and kissed She-Venom and She-Carnage

The two moaned, pushing against his body happily

'So fucking hot!' Peter thought as his cock grew within his trousers.

"I've loved you... So long." Venom muttered as she stopped kissing him, Carnage falling to her knees "I attacked you when you threw me away... I was jealous. Angry."

"Shut up." Peter whispered, pulling her into a deep kiss

*Time Skip*

Peter was currently battling the Rhino, glaring in anger

"Still sore about losing your little girl Spidey?" Rhino jeered, taunted and pushed ALL of Peter's buttons.

"SHUT! UP!" Peter roared, punching Rhino across the face several times very, VERY hard

"Th-think that...hurt me...?" Rhino asked, even though his mouth was bloody.

Peter widened his hand, his claws getting ready... When a light filled the sky

"What the...?" Rhino asked

"What is that?" Peter wondered

As the two looked up... They saw two women fall from it

Peter quickly webbed up Rhino and leaped upwards stringing a giant net to try and catch the women.

But he was shocked as both women shot out their own web lines and swung to the floor as well

"What the?" Peter asked as the two women headed to the rooftops where they landed with a tumble.

So he frowned and web-zipped up to the roof after them

"Hey, you two okay?" Peter asked

"Yea." A familiar voice said as a woman wearing a white hooded outfit with pink and blue accents "That was trippy."

"Th-That voice...it...can't be..." Peter gasped

"Y-Your voice...Peter?" he white hooded Spider asked

"Gwen?" Peter welled up

The two pulled their masks off and saw each other. The mid twenty Peter Parker and the late teenager Gwen Stacy

"Peter..." Gwen cupped his face, looking flustered

"Gwen." Peter responded softly almost crying.

"It... It's you." He cried softly

"Of course it's me..." Gwen smiled hugging him.

"I can't believe it's YOU."

"Wow... I feel like intruding." The second figure said with a strange accent

"S-Sorry. Who're you?" Peter and Gwen apologised and he asked

"I'm Spider-Woman 2099. Maria O'Hara." the woman answered

"I guess." Peter nodded. This Gwen had the same attractive body shape as his Gwen, with matching small C-cup breasts, while this Maria girl had a slimmer body with near Double D breasts. Bigger than both of his Symbiotes!

"Well, nice to meet you Maria." Peter smiled "So... How did you both get here?"

"Something involving a bright light...and us swinging here." Gwen answered, still snuggling into Peter.

"We were teaming up with some form of, well, time travel team up adventure." Maria shrugged

"Well...It's good to see some friendlier faces." Peter sighed with a smile.

The two girls seemed to sniff the air though, Gwen getting a bigger hit as she was hugging him

"S-So...can we stay?" Gwen asked

"Of course." He nodded

*Time Skip*

Peter yawned as he awoke. It had been an interesting few days

Anya, Jess, She-Venom, She-Carnage, Maria AND Gwen...Peter had acquired a harem in just under a month and he wasn't wasting any time with it.

Right now he had three of them in bed, unconscious from a night of... Well... He used their bodies as he wished with their permission.

He simply got dressed and left the room, looking out of the window to see Jonah on the TV again

"Last night Spider-Man had protected our fair city by ridding us of the terror that was Rhino." Jonah praised him.

'Yes I did... Thanks JJ.' Peter thought with a smile

"Wow... The Old Moustachioed one has changed his tube." An unfamiliar female voice said from behind him, from his simple chair

"What? Who...who're you?" Peter asked as he turned to the source of the voice.

Sitting in the chair was a girl wearing a dark maroon skin tight costume with large white Spider eyes, but unlike most girls with a mask it covered her nose and mouth as well. The top of her mask was non-existent, allowing her long flowing ass-length brown hair to be free. The fingers of her gloves where snow white and wrapped over her chest, stomach, back and sides was a white spider symbol like a classic 'black suit' has. The woman had a slim and attractive body but with fairly average small D cup breasts, and while her ass was tight and great but it wasn't very big

"Yo Pops." She waved lightly

"I'll ask again: Who. ARE. You?" Peter asked getting defensive.

The girl rolled his eyes; wearing a mask with those kind of eyes he knew when people did things like that. She reached up and grasped the part of the mask where it cut off to show off her hair and pulled it down to her neck. It revealed brown eyes and plump lips and a face that was VERY familiar

"M... Mary Jane?" He said shocked

"No. Not really." She frowned "Yes but no at the same time. With that same logic I am you and yet I'm not."

"Are you...my daughter?" Peter asked

"Yes... Mostly." She sighed "I AM your daughter... But I'm a clone. Made by HYDRA."

"A...HYDRA clone..." Peter gasped reaching out to her

"Yep. Broke out last week and tried to get here." The girl explained "After meeting up with some form of Spider cowgirl that refused to come close to you."

"I...Spider-Cowgirl?" Peter asked

"Yeah...don't ask, she's kinda weird." the girl answered "But funny. Reason I'm here is..." The girl said before she started sniffing

"Reason you're hear is...What?" Peter asked

"O... Oh! Sorry. Is that they still have my sister." The girl said, her eyes refocusing a bit

"HYDRA? They have your sister?" Peter walked forward.

"Yes. We were cloned together." The girl nodded, her eyes slowly turning half-lidded as she sniffed

"Then let's get her back. I'm not leaving MY daughter to HYDRA!" Peter answered with determination.

"We... Could wait a while." She smiled, running her hand over his chest

"W-What?" Peter double took

"We could...go tomorrow." she answered

"No! We go now. Every second we wait is a second wasted." Peter answered

"Good idea." she answered 'Double the fun...more to have...'

She grabbed her mask and pulled it over her face "Let's go then Pops." She smiled

*At the HYDRA base*

"This is where you got out?" Peter asked seeing the vents.

"Yep." She nodded, crawling into it while shaking her ass a BIT more than necessary

'Oh that is SO hot yet wrong...' Peter thought.

'Yet... She is also JUST like MJ.'

As the two crawled through the vents they saw a collection of weapons and soldiers, "This way." the girl spoke

Peter nodded, following her again

"What's your name?" Peter asked

"Huh?" the girl asked

"I never got it." Peter answered

"... I called myself May." She smiled over her shoulder "My sister, following that... Even though she is twenty minutes older... Chose April."

"May and April. Got it." He smiled

"We're here." The now named May spoke

Peter nodded, the two slipping out of a vent to find they were in a prison

"What is...They housed you HERE?" Peter growled

"To make sure we didn't run away. We took after you." May smiled, Peter noting she seemed to have just vanished. And before he could ask anything she just said "Stealth tech in my suit you didn't think it was just for making me look hot, did you?"

"That...didn't cross my mind." Peter answered

Yea it did." May's voice echoed, Peter feeling a thin fingered small hand squeeze his crotch for a second before he heard a pair of feet softly patting on the floor as May ran through the prison to find her sister

'Does she know...?' Peter wondered then headed off to find April.

He soon found a girl wearing a weird green costume sitting inside a cell

It was skin tight, each curve of her body was there; her mask was style to look like five eyes. But her long brown hair was free down to her ass. Her costume was split into two: an upper long sleeve shirt half and a trouser boot combination lower half.

'Wow.' Peter thought in amazement as May became visible again

"Ah! May!" Peter double took.

"April! April I'm here!" May called through the bars

"M-May...That you?" April's voice asked

"Yes sis, it's me. And look who I brought with me!"

"D-Dad...?" April asked looking up.

"Hi... We... April." He smiled awkwardly. 'Why are my clone daughters so hot?!' He mentally screamed

"Y-You're getting me out." April asked

"Yeah, don't worry." May cried happily.

Peter reached out and, before the girls could stop him, he shattered the lock with a simple clench of his fist

"NO!" Was the belated yell

"What?" Peter asked as the cell door opened... Before alarms went off

"Oh fuck..." Peter groaned "Come on!" he urged them to leave

"This way!" May said, pulling her sister and Peter into a cupboard and put a 'DO NOT DISTURB!' sign onto the door before slamming the door closed

"Think that'll work?" April asked

"If not, then they have no sense of decency." Peter answered

"It'll work." May nodded, pulling her mask down again

"Through the vents." Peter pointed upwards. "That's our way out."

"Not yet." May hissed "The alarms went off. They are scanning the vents. Why do you think I hid us here? I was able to break out often, April wasn't. So I know my way around."

"Don't take that tone of voice with ME young lady!" Peter snapped "I KNOW that! I'm just explaining it!"

"Don't talk to me! You don't know me!" May hissed

"I know this: you're my daughters and it's MY job to protect you!" Peter answered

"You've never even meet or talked to me before!" She growled before grabbing Peter by the scruff of his suits shirt and pulled him into a deep kiss

"Wha...?" April was stunned but also feeling aroused...being around their "father" and his scent was overwhelming.

Peter's eyes widened, shocked, before May pulled back panting

"Let's just get this sorted out!" May answered

As she dropped to her knees

"M... May! W... What are you doing?!" Peter whispered a bit harshly

"I...I..." May panted "Just had to do it!"

Before she grabbed the waist section of Peter's costume and pulled down

"M-May?!" Peter snapped

"Yes Daddy?" She smiled, sniffing at his crotch through his boxers as she took in his pheromones

"I...I want too...as well..." April added

"WHAT?!" Peter seethed while trying to keep his voice down

"They must've escaped." a goon spoke

"Find them they couldn't have gotten far!" another spoke as they left.

"April, take your mask off." May smiled, her sister falling to her knees

"O-Okay..." April did just that.

'God DAMN why is every Spider-Girl so fucking SEXY for me?!' Peter thought

April's face was a near mirror image of May's but her eyes where Mary Jane's green colour and her hair was a more red-brown instead of a normal chocolate brown

'I'm gonna get serviced by TWINS?!' Peter thought 'MY twins!'

"Let's make Papa happy Sis." Mary smiled, pulling down his boxers

"Yes sister..." April went hazy eyed and saw Peter's erect cock

The two leaned forwards and began to lick his cock

'F-Fuck! This...this is HOT!' Peter panted internally.

'But SOOOOOOO wrong!'

The two girls moaned, happily licking the cock of the one they were half cloned from

"So big...so HARD!" May moaned

"So GOOD!" April added

The two then began to kiss, the head of his cock between their lips

"Oh GOD!" Peter moaned

"You gonna cum daddy?" May asked

"Y... Yes!" He grunted as he DID cum, covering their faces

"Ah...So thick..." May and April smiled

'God...We can't go back now...' Peter thought 'And who cares?'

"Ready to show your baby girls a good time?" April smiled a but shyly, kissing the head of his cock lightly

"Hell yes..." Peter smiled

"Who do you want first Daddy?" May asked, taking one of his balls into her mouth and sucking

"If I'm honest?" Peter asked with a smirk

"Please." April nodded

"I'd like to please YOU first May." Peter answered

"Okay Daddy." May smiled, unzipping a hidden zipper at her crotch revealing her pussy. She then stood up and turned her back to him, pushing against the wall and showing off her ass.

Meanwhile April crawled onto the wall and rolled over so her back was against the wall, unzipping her own zipper to show off her hairless pussy that was identical to May's. She spread her pussy lips open with two fingers, her pussy now level with Peter's face "Come on Papa, make your girls scream." April begged

"Oh good god..." Peter moaned happily as he thrust within May's pussy while he plunged his tongue into April's

They... Felt and tasted like MJ. But May's pussy was tighter and April's pussy was sweeter

'This...this taste...this feeling! I can't believe I'm fucking my clone daughters!' Peter thought, the taboo of it all aroused him twice as much and he wanted more.

'But... It's like fucking TWO Mary Jane's.' He thought, thrusting hard and fast in and out of May while he sucked and licked April's pussy

"D-Daddy!" May moaned as she came from her "father's" cock

"I-I'm cumming!" April followed

Peter was moving so fast he would kill a human woman, and most of his other girls would be in pain, but somehow his clone daughters not only withstood it but LOVED it

"I-I...AH!" May and April moaned as they both came on Peter's cock and mouth.

Peter sucked up his daughter's cum, his cock twitching from May's orgasm but he had yet to cum. So he slid it into May's ass

"HNN! D-Daddy! M-My ass? I...It's so big!" May moaned as she felt his cock thrust deep within her.

"You love it baby girl." Peter smiled, sliding a finger into April's ass as to not leave her out

"AH! Oh god! D-Daddy! So good!" April moaned

"See? April LOVES it." Peter smiled as he started to thrust in and out of May's ass

"I...I can't believe...we're fucking Daddy! It's so good!" May moaned happily.

"My girls will love you!" Peter groaned, tears in his eyes "I love you both! I wish your mother was here!"

"Wh-What?" May moaned as she felt herself almost cum

"What d-do you mean?" April asked

"I love you girls!" Peter groaned, pulling out of May's ass and slamming his full length into her pussy again as he came

"AH!" May moaned happily as she felt her pussy filled with Peter's cum.

And both sisters screamed as they came, Peter collapsing against the wall behind him as his cock went soft

'We...REALLY need to get out of here...' Peter thought

*End Flashback*

"I... Can't believe it." Peter frowned, crushing the test in his hand "I've been... I've been fucking them all without care."

"P-Peter...?" She-Venom asked still sex-drunk.

"Yes?" He asked back, a bit harshly

"Are you...are you okay?" Venom asked

"... Peachy." He nodded before he ordered "Unless it is to see a Doctor you and the others are to NOT leave the apartment under ANY circumstances outside of super villains or SHIELD attack."

"Oh...okay." She-Venom nodded with Jess.

"Very interesting Spider." A voice said from the corner

"WHO'S THERE?!" Peter yelled, spinning around to see a green cloaked and silver armoured figure "... Doom." He muttered

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

 **The next chapter coming up soon.**

 **Thank you**


	10. Chapter 10

**Doom's Reign**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Co-Owner and Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Peter stood there, ready to attack, as Victor Von Doom stood there in front of him in his home

"Hello Peter." Victor spoke slowly.

"Doom." Peter growled, moving his head gesturing for She-Venom and Jess to get out

"I see you've gathered something of a "Spider's Love Web". I'm impressed." Victor spoke

"What do you want Doom?" Peter frowned, readying his claws

"Just to talk. I wish no harm to you and your lovers." Victor answered honestly.

"Then talk." Peter said, not relaxing his stance

"I know what you've been doing: killing villains, the recruitment of these women...I can only imagine the pain you feel." Victor answered

"What do you what?" Peter growled

"I want to help." Victor answered

"... Come again?"

"I. Have come. To help." Victor answered slowly and simply

"... Lyingcriminalmaniacweirdosaywhat?" Peter said quickly

"I know what you've been through; I know what you've done. I wish to help you." Victor answered simply "And I assure you: I am NOT lying."

"... Thought that'd work." Peter muttered weakly "How would you help me?"

"I can help you with your situation. You just have to trust me." Victor answered

"You didn't answer my question and how do I know I can trust you?"

"Where did you think the quarter of a million that was put into your bank account after your loved ones... Passed away... Came from." Doom countered

"Th-That was you?" Peter asked

"Of course. I know the feeling of losing a parent...but the loss of a wife and child...is a pain I cannot comprehend." Victor answered "I send money when people I respect lose someone, to help them."

"I...Thank you Victor." Peter sighed. "I mean it."

"Doom wishes to conquer the world, as you know. So Doom asks for your help." Victor replied "You shall rule America, or just New York if you wish, and Doom shall set up protections for your... New family."

"You...RULE the world...I (bold) get America...with my family..." Peter mulled it over

"That is the arrangement." Victor answered

"Will I have to answer to you? Be a lapdog; that sort of thing?" Peter asked

"No. You set your own laws. Govern the country as you wish. You just need to follow the rules Doom sets for the planet and let me know of any threats and problems you discover." Doom assured

Peter nodded then looked at him. "Victor...Deal." he extended his hand.

Victor nodded and grasped Peter's hand "You do not have to fight for me. I am not trying to conquer by force. Just do not oppose me."

"I won't give you reason, you give me none." Peter answered

"Very well." Victor answered

"I shall also send you $1,000 dollars a month."

"A grand a month...for family maintenance?" Peter asked

"Yes." He nodded "And as a thank you for your support."

"I can live with that." Peter responded with a smile

"And I see you just discovered your lovers are pregnant." Doom added

"Y-Yeah...that's...this is still new to me...last time...last time..." Peter nodded quickly and trailing off.

"I understand." Victor nodded

"I dunno what I'm gonna do Victor." Peter sighed.

"You do what you always do. You adapt. Which is one of the reasons Doom respects you." Doom nodded "And, I do believe that my Lady Loki still 'owes you one'."

"I...What do you mean "YOUR" Lady Loki?" Peter asked

"She is my concubine." He nodded

"...Okay. She alright?" Peter asked

"Of course." Victor frowned

"Tell her I said "Hi"." Peter smiled lightly.

"I shall." Victor nodded "You will be a great father Peter. I know it."

"Thank you." Peter nodded

As Victor left Peter looked at the crushed pregnancy test in his hand and began to choke up.

He cried. Remembering Mary Jane. How he failed. And vowed never to fail like that again

"Peter...are...are you alright?" Jess asked as she walked in carefully.

"I'm perfect." He nodded with a small smile. A smile Jess had not seen in months

"Peter..." Jess smiled kneeling down seeing his eyes.

"How many...and how long?" Peter asked pulling her onto his lap.

"Most of us are pregnant. Haven't asked everyone. And between a few weeks to nearly three months." Jess smiled, relaxing in his arms

"Thank you..." Peter cried happily snuggling into her neck.

"... Thank me?" She asked in confusion and shock

"Thank you all...for giving me a second chance...for a family." Peter sniffed

Jess frowned and pulled him closer

'He was just hurt...We'll make this family Peter. Promise.' Jess thought

*time skip, back in Latveria*

"Really? He said that?" Loki asked

"Of course. He remembers." Victor answered

"That's good." She smiled "... I'll let the one he owes me; my being one of the child's godmother." She joked

"...I'm sure he'd enjoy that." Victor chuckled

"I hope so." She chuckled

"So what have you all been doing while I've been out?" Victor asked

"Oh...nothing much." Loki sung.

"... What did you do?" Victor frowned

"Well..." Loki spoke as she and Victor entered the bedroom revealing Phoenix being fucked by Emma who was wearing a dildo.

"... Of course." He nodded

"Ah, ah, AH!" Phoenix moaned happily "M-Master! Y-You're home!"

"Yes I am." He smiled "Well... I do believe a bachelor party is needed."

"A-A bachelor party?" Emma asked as she slowed down her thrusts.

"Yes." Victor nodded, taking his clothes off "I think you three are perfect."

"Ooh...I can't wait...In fact." Loki smiled rubbing her hands, then snapped her fingers taking all her clothes off.

"Put on a show please ladies." He smiled sitting down

"Yes KING Victor..." Emma smiled

Victor smiled, crossing his arms

"Ready...?" Loki asked stroking Emma's dildo with her hand and tongue.

"Of course." Emma smiled and then moaning as Phoenix licked her breasts

"Then...let's begin..." Phoenix smiled as she teased Emma's nipples

"Yes." Loki smiled, straddling Emma's hips

'Beautiful...' Victor smiled

Loki moaned as she slowly lowered herself into Emma's fake cock, Victor imagining it was himself with Silver or Tania on their wedding night. Which was tomorrow

"Ah...S-So big...I-I bet you were full from this...Phoenix..." Loki moaned happily.

"Not as full as when Master fucks me." Phoenix smiled

"Good answer..." Victor smiled molesting the girls with his eyes.

Phoenix giggled at that, rubbing Loki's ass

"Ah...S-So good...J-Just wish I could...Be filled a little more..." Loki hinted.

"No, no, this is a show." Victor denied "You do a good show; I reward you with full pussy's."

"I was hinting...t-to Phoenix..." Loki smiled as Phoenix went to grab a dildo of her own

"Of COURSE you were." Victor deadpanned

"Here we go." Phoenix smiled, on her knees between Emma's legs, and slid the dildo into Loki's ass

"AH! S-So good!" Loki moaned happily

Phoenix smiled and began to thrust the dildo in and out of Loki, matching Emma's pace as she licked the flesh between Loki's pussy and asshole teasingly

"AH...Oh Odin...Y-You've been learning...W-who taught you this?" Loki moaned happily.

"Mistress Susan and Mistress Emma." She smiled

"Oh you would..." Loki kissed Emma passionately

"Hmm...Yes I would..." Emma reciprocated happily

Victor smiled at the sight, rubbing his cock idly as Phoenix licked down from Loki until she was licking and sucking Emma's pussy

"Ah! C-Cheeky slut..." Emma moaned happily.

"You taught me." Phoenix said into Emma's pussy

"T-Taught you...T-Too well...Ah!" Emma bucked into Loki's pussy.

And with a cry both women came

"Wonderful..." Victor smiled still rubbing his cock lightly.

And with a small grunt, he came on them

"Master..." Phoenix smiled

"Victor..." Loki and Emma moaned

"Is the show over already?" He asked, pretending to be a bit upset

"No Our King..." Loki smiled

"It's JUST beginning." Emma removed the dildo from her waist.

"Good." He nodded, smiling

"Whom do you wish to pleasure first Master?" Phoenix asked

"You choose." He smiled, closing his eyes since it was a 'surprise'

Emma rose her hand with a smile with one finger extended meaning she wanted to go first.

The others pouted, knowing they were too slow, and so Emma walked towards Victor with a grin

'Our King...' Emma smiled as she began to lube up his cock with her mouth and rest her breasts on the sides of it.

Victor nodded, eyes closed as he enjoyed the feeling

Though she wanted to moan with pleasure Emma continued to rub her tits on his cock while sucking his head.

She began to softly bob her head softly, moaning

"Hmm...I know that moan..." Victor smiled and stroked through Emma's hair to push her head further down onto his cock.

"Suck it White Bitch." He ordered teasingly

"Hmm, hmm, hmm!" Emma moaned trying to reach the base of his cock but it was so big she was now deep-throating him.

"Hmm...I'm going to..." Victor moaned and filled her pretty blue lipstick mouth with cum.

Emma moaned, happily swallowing it all

"Yum." Emma smiled

"My turn." Loki teased

"Of course my dear." Victor nodded

As Emma pulled back from Victor's cock, Loki enveloped his cock with her tits.

Victor hummed happily, enjoying the feeling of her soft breasts

"You like?" Loki teased happily

"Very..." Victor answered "They are beautiful."

"Thank you..." Loki hummed and began to lick his cock.

Victor moaned softly, enjoying the feeling

"I-I'm cumming!" a voice moaned

"That you?" Emma asked

"No. You?" Loki asked Victor

"Not me." Victor answered then looked at Phoenix who was teasing her pussy.

"Naughty girl." He smiled

"C-Can you blame me...Master?" Phoenix moaned

"Of course not." He smiled, loving Loki's breasts and tongue

"Victor...are you gonna cum?" Loki teased

"No. Sorry." Victor grinned

"Then what if I do...THIS?" Loki asked deepening the technique.

Victor moaned softly and came

"Knew I'd get you to cum..." Loki smiled kissing his cock tip.

"Of course." He laughed

"M-My turn now?" Phoenix moaned

"Yes...Your turn now..." Victor smiled lustfully.

He walked over and slammed himself into her pussy

"AH! M-Master! S-So big!" Phoenix came immediately

Victor slammed in and out if her lustfully, not caring

"M-Master...Y-You're so hard! I-I'm full!" Phoenix moaned happily her eyes rolling back in her head.

"My slut!" He smiled, speeding up

"M-Master...I-I'm gonna cum!" Phoenix moaned happily. "Again!"

"Then CUM!" Victor thrust deeper into Phoenix's pussy.

She screamed, cumming heavily

"So good...Little Phoenix..." Victor smiled But he didn't let up

"Phoenix...You want to know something?" Victor teased.

"W... What is it Master?!" She moaned

"I know...that' you're in heat..." Victor smiled

"I... AM fire Master." She replied

"Not THAT sort of heat." Victor thrust deeper within Phoenix's pussy.

"W... What heat then Master?" She moaned

"You want Doom's child." Victor answered

"Yes!" Phoenix screamed as she came AGAIN

"Then...you will." Victor smiled giving one final thrust into her pussy.

And he entered her womb, filling it in seconds

'Lucky...' Loki and Emma pouted

"Th-Thank you...Master..." Phoenix panted as he pulled out from her pussy.

Victor nodded as be pulled out and began to get dressed again

"Don't we get special treatment?" Loki and Emma asked

"Why? You're already pregnant." Victor chuckled.

"What?!" They asked in shock

"Don't you remember the other month? Why you didn't have your periods yet?" Victor smiled

The two gasped, eyes widening. They had honestly not noticed they missed their periods

"Well...do you have anything to say?" Victor smiled

"Thank you." They both smiled

"You will be an amazing father." Loki smiled, kissing him

"I'll try to be." Victor smiled.

Outside the door Sue was smiling, she was already pregnant with Victor's first child. 'Well done My King...our baby won't be alone growing up.'

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

 **The next chapter coming up soon.**

 **Thank you**


	11. Chapter 11

**Doom's Reign**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Co-Owner and Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

It was the wedding day of Victor, Silver and Tania. The brides were being helped by their own maids from their ruling countries.

The vows were exchanged, the three ready

"Now Husband and Wives of Latveria..." Victor smiled "Skyrimia and Wakanda. I may now kiss the brides."

"Hmm..." the brides kissed happily

Yes Victor's other lovers... Converted them a bit.

"Ready for our union to be sanctioned?" Victor smiled.

"We still have the reception Victor." Silver giggled

"It wouldn't be fair if we kept them waiting..." Tania teased.

"True." he nodded

As the three went to their reception they were subject to thunderous applause and cheers.

They waved lightly, smiling

"They love us..." Silver smiled

"They really like us." Tania followed up

"Yes." Victor smiled

As they headed to their seats the party began and time passed quickly.

"Congratulations Mr Victor." Franklin smiled

"Thank you Franklin. How are you and Valeria?" Victor asked kindly.

"Very good Uncle Victor... Err... Daddy?" Valeria said, then corrected

"It's alright, you can still call me Uncle Victor if you want." he smiled rubbing her head.

"But... You are married to my mum?" She frowned

"...Very true." Victor answered "I'm just trying to make things easier for you."

Valeria nodded and hugged him lightly

"Come on, we've got a party to get too." Silver smiled

"True." Victor nodded

As the party progressed, Victor and his new brides were dancing between themselves.

Before soon, they went to their room

"That was a magical dance..." Tania danced lightly

"And it's going to be more magical now..." Victor smiled to the two.

He reached behind their backs and pulled the zippers down their backs

"Naughty boy..." Silver teased.

"Can you blame me?" Victor teased. "I have two goddesses here."

"Good answer...Husband." Tania kissed him.

Victor returned the kiss as he ripped their dresses completely off

They were wearing very alluring underwear that seemed to emphasize their busts and sizes.

"Time to make this official." He teased as he rubbed their breasts tenderly.

The two moaned, the two reaching for his crotch

"Eager aren't we?" Victor teased.

"With that monster, can you blame us?" Silver smiled

"Not really..." Victor passionately kissed Silver and alternated to Tania.

The two moaned happily

As the two queens lay Victor on the bed they began to kiss each other to entice their new husband.

And then kind of enjoyed it

'A tryst with Emma Loki and Phoenix the night before and a night with two goddesses on my wedding day...I AM lucky.' Victor smiled as his member grew.

And with these two could you blame him?

"Ready Our King?" Tania unlatched her bra

"For our night of union?" Silver dropped down her panties exposing her shaved pussy.

"You seem happy." She smiled

"Well...Seeing you two entice me...it's enough." Victor smiled seeing that Tania had also shaved her pussy to mirror Silver's "You are beautiful. But ... You seem more welcome to the idea now."

"Your...well OUR lovers showed us to relax more..." Silver teased kneeling in front of Victor's cock side-by-side with Tania.

"They showed us how much pleasure you can give us." Tania continued

"Then...I'll let you take the lead." Victor smiled

The two smiled and kissed his cock together

"Hmm..." Victor hummed lightly.

Silver let Tania teased his cock while she worked on his balls.

She never imagined doing this to her old friend, but she took his balls in her mouth and happily sucked

"Hmm, hmm, hmm." Tania bobbed her head lightly on Victor's cock, missing Silver's head.

But their lips DID touch slightly

"This is nice." he smiled

"Mah...Hmm..." Silver moaned happily

"Hmm, hmm...Ah!" Tania moaned then as she let go of his cock Victor came lightly onto her face.

Silver pulled back, smiling, and licked the cum off Tania's face before kissing her

"Beautiful...Now...Silver, use your breasts..." Victor ordered lightly.

Silver nodded and did as she was told

"Don't pout Tania...you'll have a turn...but in the meantime...come here." Victor asked

He pulled he up and made her sit on his face

*With the writers and Luna*

Ghost was chuckling as he remembered a song that Monty Python once sung...it was a VERY rude song.

Grey was asleep, head on Luna's lap

Luna was stroking his head gently like a kitten's. "Accio." she summoned a blanket for them.

"Hoo...I'm gonna need a cold shower in a bit..." Ghost exhaled slowly trying not to chuckle.

"Why?" She asked

"All these jokes and sex scenes..." Ghost explained "Butterbeer?"

"Please." She smiled

*With the married trio*

"Ah, ah, ah...V-Victor...your tongue!" Tania moaned happily as she teased her nipples from being excited from her pussy

Silver continued to stimulate Victor's cock with her breasts which she felt, was going to cum any second now.

And with a small grunt, her face and silver locks where covered in cum

"AH...!" Tania moaned happily as she came on Victor's face.

Victor licked all the cum up, smiling

"Who wishes to be first?" Victor asked

The two queens glared at each other lightly

"Don't fight. It's our night." Victor spoke trying to keep things calm.

But, even though Doom was a genius, he didn't understand female pride in these situations.

'Oh what have I done?' He worried.

And, all at once, both jumped at each other

"Uh oh." Victor gulped

*time skip*

After a small cat fight and make up fucking the three royals lay in the bed, exhausted from the hours of sex

"S-So...good..." Silver moaned happily with her pussy filled with cum

"So...full..." Tania added

"No more fighting?" Victor asked

"No." They both said as one

"No fighting?" Victor asked

"No fighting..." The brides of Doom sighed in content as they drifted to sleep.

*elsewhere*

Susan, Loki, Emma were relaxing in a separate room; they were discussing on their future children, Sue being the Mater-Superior of the family.

...Okay Loki's had kids before but: one of them is dead, one of them is in the taverns of Asgard, another is bound with a ribbon until Ragnarok, another is biting his own tail surrounding the earth, one of them is the ruler of Yggdrasil's hell and her last one is an eight legged horse.

Yes, these are Loki's ACTUAL children. Tom Hiddlestone's not looking so good as this character now is he? Not a bad looking guy but his character has REALLY bad family luck.

Plus, we are sure that most of his kids hate him. Or her... Loki's confusing

"So...who's this new toy we have?" Loki asked

"Oh Morgan...Yeah." Susan put down her cup of orange juice "She's here under certain circumstances."

"What circumstances?" Emma asked

"She tried to take over Latveria." Sue answered simply.

"That bitch." Loki hissed

"True, but Phoenix is teaching her...her place." Sue teased.

*with Phoenix and Morgan*

"Hmm, hmm, hmm..." Morgan moaned as she was sucking on Phoenix's strap on cock.

"That's good! That's how Master likes having his cock sucked you slut!" Phoenix grinned thrusting in and out of Morgan's mouth

*back with the expecting mothers*

"I think she'll be a good addition to the family. We need a wet-nurse." Emma smiled

"True." Loki nodded

"HAS she got the capabilities to be milked?" Sue asked

"Maybe?" Emma frowned

"If not...I'm sure there's a spell for it." Loki teased "Or we could...do it the normal way..."

"Make her pregnant as well?" Susan asked

"Well...it'd give us another bouncing baby." Loki smiled

"You REALLY like large families don't you?" Emma asked

"Of course." Loki nodded with a grin

"You should see my girls...that's a point...We could bring them here." Emma thought

"True." Susan nodded "It would be nice for Franklin and Valeria to have people CLOSER to them."

"Well Celeste, Phoebe and Mindee are quite nice." Emma defended her clone/daughters.

"So they'll get along." Susan smiled

"Most likely." Emma nodded

"Well, let's ask Victor tomorrow. Give him a night to recover." Sue chuckled.

"True." Loki giggled

*Time Skip, the next day*

Victor walked into the throne room the next morning, fully armoured

"What a night...and what a day..." Victor groaned lightly while stretching.

He sat in his massive chair, head resting on his hand as he thought of what to do.

"Master." Phoenix spoke as she walked in with her maid uniform while she held a leash in her hand.

"Ah, Phoenix. Good morning." He smiled

"Good morning. I wish to inform you that I will not be performing for you today." Phoenix apologised

"Really?" Victor raised his eyebrow "Why?"

"Because I wish to produce your new pet." Phoenix answered and gently tugged the leash revealing an almost nude Morgan wearing a sexy kitten costume.

"Oh? A new pet?" He smiled

"Yes; she's been house trained." Phoenix smiled leading Morgan through the room to Victor. "She's VERY obedient."

"Do show." He nodded

"Give her a command Master." Phoenix spoke

"Very well...come." Victor commanded Morgan, who swayed sexily her way to Victor.

On her hands and knees

Morgan approached Victor and stopped in front of him looking at him. "Sit." Victor spoke and she sat like a cat.

He reached out with a smirk and rubbed the top of her head like she WAS a cat

"She does trick Master." Phoenix smiled

"Like what?" Victor asked

"Please Master." Phoenix answered, giving an order to Morgan.

The Sorceress pulled down Victor's fly with her teeth, and just using her mouth, revealed his cock which she then started licking

"Hmm, nice trick..." Victor smiled as his cock was being stimulated.

"It took ages to teach her." Phoenix pouted

"Was she a bad Kitty?" Victor teased.

The sound of the words "Bad Kitty" made Morgan whimper and began to give Victor a proper blowjob as to appease him.

"That's a bit of a trigger word to do better." Phoenix giggled

"I'll keep it in mind." Victor smiled while he felt his limit almost coming. "How do I ask for...sex?" Victor asked.

"Command her to 'present' herself and she will turn around for doggy style. Or 'up' for her to get in your lap. Or 'wall' for her to go against... Well... A wall." She explained

Each time Phoenix said the command word Morgan did as such and was currently pressed against the wall. "Ah...Up." Victor smiled and Morgan was now on his lap.

He gripped her hips and slammed himself into her pussy without care

Morgan gave a stiffled pleasurable moan as she felt her master's cock within her pussy "Is there an order for talking?" Victor asked

"Yes, it's: Speak." Phoenix smiled

"Kitty good! Kitty so full! Kitty love this! Please fuck Pussy Morgan's pussy!" The once fear bringing woman moaned

"I'm impressed Phoenix...You've outdone yourself." Victor moaned happily hearing Morgan's slutty voice.

"Thank you Master." She blushed

Victor smiled and then turned his attention to Morgan and asked her "Can you learn new tricks?"

"Good. Phoenix...come here." Victor ordered "Behind Morgan."

"Y-Yes Master..." Phoenix nodded

"Now...when I say "twist" you turn around in your current position. And when I say "kiss" I want you to kiss the person in front of you. Understand?" Victor smiled

"Your turn." Jess looked up.

"Here." Peter slowly unveiled his hand "Four kings high." Four kings and a two.

"Yes Master!" She moaned

"Now...Twist." Victor ordered which Morgan ceased her thrusting and turned to see Phoenix in front of her.

"M-Master...this is YOUR gift. I really shouldn't..." Phoenix blushed

"Kiss." He answered simply.

Morgan grabbed Phoenix by the face and pulled her into a deep kiss

"Maf! Maf...Hmm, hmm..." Phoenix tried to protest but began to enjoy the embrace

"Lick." Victor spoke simply.

Morgan tilted her head in confusion

"Lick." He pointed to Phoenix's waist.

Morgan nodded and leaned forwards, licking at Phoenix's pussy

"Hmm! M-Master...!" Phoenix moaned as she felt her pussy being teased by her Master's new pet.

"Do you like your reward?" Victor smiled, rubbing Morgan's ass

"Y-Yes...V-Very much so..." Phoenix moaned happily as she grabbed Morgan's head and pushed her deeper to her pussy.

Victor kissed her softly as he kept up his thrusting, feeling her pussy tighten

"Hmm..." Victor moaned lightly as he came into Morgan's pussy.

"M-Master...!" Morgan moaned happily

"Before I forget...How do I get her off?" Victor asked

"Stop." Phoenix moaned and Morgan all but sprinted away into the corner of the room where she sat down obediently

"Do you have a cheat sheet?" Victor joked.

"Yes." She nodded, passing it to her master

"Thank you. What's this...Play?" Victor asked aloud and saw Morgan start playing with her pussy. "Ah."

"Master...I-I should get back to my duties." Phoenix blushed seeing her Master's cock.

"I think you know one." Victor smiled

"I said I cannot please you today." She blushed

"Why?" He frowned

"I...I'm not feeling well." Phoenix answered "Ever since the other night...I've been feeling unwell."

"Pregnant." He smiled, cupping her stomach

"What does..."Pregnant" mean?" Phoenix asked

"It means you're carrying my child." Victor answered simply.

Phoenix's eyed widened before Victor kissed her

"We're going to have a baby." Victor answered

"... A baby Phoenix?" Phoenix said in shock and confusion

"Yes. A baby Phoenix." Victor smiled "Stop." Victor spoke making Morgan stop playing with her pussy.

"You are getting good Master." Phoenix giggled

"I have good teachers. And I always learn." Victor kissed her again.

"Victor." Susan smiled as she entered with Emma

"Susan, Emma. Good morning." Victor smiled

"We have a request Victor." Emma smiled "And I am willing to do... 'Anything'... For it."

"Oh REALLY? What IS this request?" Victor smiled

"That you bring Emma's daughters here so she can see them as well as so Franklin and Valeria to play with." Susan said

"I see...So...what do you have in mind to persuade me?" Victor asked

Emma smiled and pulled her corset open in reply

"I see..." Victor smiled eyeing up Emma's figure. "But I'm going to need more "convincing"."

Emma fell on her knees, wrapping her breasts around his cock

"Hmm...S-Soft..." Victor moaned happily and continued when Emma began to tease his cock with her soft supple breasts.

"Like it?" She smiled

"Yes...But for you to let your daughters to live here...you're to make me cum White Queen." Victor smiled

"Then paint me white." She teased, kissing his head

"If you can." He teased back.

"I can." She nodded happily, working harder

"Hmm...E-Emma..." Victor moaned happily as he came on Emma's face and breasts.

"That was quick." She smiled happily, licking up the cum

"Well...I DID receive a gift from Phoenix." Victor pointed to the sexually aroused Morgan Le Fay, who was still in the corner of the room.

"Such a cute Kitty." Phoenix smiled

"Oh...Is she exclusive to Victor or ALL of us?" Susan asked with a puckish grin.

"His choice." Phoenix smiled

"I think it'll be good to share...And Emma, your daughters CAN come live here." Victor answered

"Thank you." Emma smiled, kissing the tip of his cock again

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

 **The next chapter coming up soon.**

 **Thank you**


	12. Chapter 12

**Doom's Reign**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Co-Owner and Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

It was a couple of days later. Emma had given a lengthy message to her daughters and they were happy to come live in Latveria; maybe now they could have some quiet days without Jean or Maddy kicking Scott's ass.

And Emma was currently waiting at the airport as a plane landed

'My daughters...coming here. I wonder what they'll think?' Emma thought to herself

At that moment the plane's passengers came down

Out of the doors came three identical girls, well ALMOST identical, their hair colour and dress sense were different.

One was blonde with long hair, one was red with medium length and the last had short black hair "Celeste, Mindee, Phoebe. It's good to see you." Emma smiled

"Mother." They smiled, hugging her softly

"How was the trip?" Emma asked kindly.

"The ride was smooth." Phoebe nodded

"The flight attendants didn't like we were so beautiful." Mindee sighed

"And the ticket people kept staring at our chests." Celeste nodded

"That's understandable." Emma sighed "Come, there's much I need to tell you."

*At the Castle*

The family soon arrived, getting out of the limo that had driven them to the castle

"I cannot believe that you now live here." Celeste gasped.

"It IS beautiful." Emma nodded

"How many rooms are there?" Mindee asked

"Enough for a small town." Emma answered

"Do we have our own rooms?" Phoebe asked almost childishly.

"If you want them." Emma rolled her eyes

'Yes!' they internally cheered.

'Oh hush.' Emma psychically told them

The doors of the Castle opened and Victor appeared in front of the Frost's.

"Welcome." He said gallantly, bowing lightly

"King Victor." Emma's daughters curtsied

"You are family; you do not call me that." He smiled

"We're...family?" Celeste asked

"Mother; what does he mean?" Phoebe asked

Emma showed the girls images of herself and Victor together. Not the sex, but the other lover moments.

"Mother..." Mindee smiled

"Yes?" She asked

"I guess you're title is now a reality." Celeste teased lightly.

"Yes it is." She smiled back

"Come, we have prepared your rooms." Victor spoke kindly.

The three teenage girls nodded and followed him through the castle

"Each room will be your own private quarters, en-suite bathroom and study area, the latter is changeable." Victor answered

"Thank you." The three curtsied

"You're quite welcome. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some important business to attend to." Victor excused himself.

That was when Franklin ran in and bumped into Emma

"Oof, oh; sorry Emma. Oh, new guests?" Franklin asked

But he froze as he saw the Cuckoos, his jaw dropping 'So... Beautiful.' He thought

"We CAN hear you kid." Phoebe giggled

"Gah! Y-You can...I...Hmm!" Franklin blushed greatly

And he ran away

"Will he be living with us?" Celeste asked

"I think he's adorable." Phoebe teased.

"Yes. He is Susan Storm's son. And, from what Susan has told me... He can change reality on a whim to a greater scale than the Scarlet Witch's full potential." Emma said seriously as if giving them a mission

"I see." Mindee observed

"So Susan Storm is also here. Interesting." Celeste thought.

"Not alone. She is Victor's first wife, his Queen." Emma said

"Is that correct? Then...that means...you're a concubine." Mindee commented

"Unfortunately." Emma nodded "Until he conquers more countries."

'I wonder if we can rule Australia...?' Phoebe smiled

"But now that you know the Prince finds you attractive." Emma hinted "I hope you remember my teachings." And with that Emma left her daughters alone

"We will mother." Celeste answered

The three sisters looked at each other with matching grins

*With Franklin and Valeria*

Valeria was reading a book when Franklin ran in

"Franklin? What's going on? You look flushed." She asked her brother.

"R... Ran into Ms Frost's daughter." He blushed

"Oh...Was I in a coma?" Valeria joked

"I don't know." Franklin shrugged

Valeria examined herself "I'm still my same age, so I'll say: no."

"Yea Sis. You aren't funny." Franklin sighed

"I try though." Valeria answered "So why ARE you blushing?"

"They... Where beautiful." He muttered

"If they are Ms Emma's daughters they must be." Valeria answered

Franklin nodded, sitting down on the opposite side of the room compared to his sister

"So...what did they look like?" Valeria asked

'Like angels...' Franklin blushed

"Franklin? Hello?" Valeria called, waving her hand in front of his drooling face

"Franklin?!" She panicked

*With Loki and Susan*

The Queen if Latveria was currently slamming her force-field strap on in and out of the pussy of her would be 'rival"

"HNNMM! Y-You're so big!" Loki moaned as she had a filled pussy

"Awe...come on. You like it." Peter teased.

"And it can get bigger." Susan grinned, speeding up

"B-Bigger?" Loki moaned as she felt the force-field cock got bigger within her.

With bumps and ridges growing from it as well

"I-I'm cumming!" Loki moaned happily, panting like a bitch.

"Nuh-uh...I'M in control...Do you swear to be my little toy?" Susan slowed down and teased Loki's asshole with what appeared to be a SECOND similar dildo.

"Yes!" Loki screamed

"Good." Susan smiled and enlarged the dildo, penetrating into Loki's ass; and began to thrust deep and fast into the Asgardian.

Loki screamed, drooling

"NOW you can cum." Susan smiled as the "Malice" in her fucked Loki senseless.

Loki screamed as she came hard

"Good...good little toy..." Sue smiled kissing Loki on her lips.

Sue pulled out slowly and let Loki sleep happily "Little toy like's being fucked by a pregnant queen...Doesn't she baby?" Sue stroked her stomach.

And she got a reply by the baby kick

"You kicked." She smiled

*With Morgan and Phoenix*

Phoenix was dusting the castle, Morgan crawling in all fours behind her

"Duster." Phoenix ordered and she received a duster from Morgan.

She smiled, swaying the duster and cleaning the bust in front of her

"Good pet. There...now let's get you cleaned up for the guests." Phoenix smiled

"Yes Mistress." Morgan nodded

"I like the sound of that." She giggled, tapping her head

"I wonder who else is here..." Celeste asked her sisters, who were now coming around the corner.

"Hello." Phoenix nodded as she saw the three, the Sisters shocked "Say hello pet."

"Hello guests." Morgan bowed to them.

"... Hope?" The three asked in confusion

"Hello Lady Frosts." Hope bowed "But I go by Phoenix now."

"Phoenix?" The three frowned

"For my new power and title. I am now Master Doom's maid." Phoenix answered

"What?" Phoebe gasped

"When your mother and the others tried to capture me for their means: Master Doom protected me and brought me here." Phoenix answered

'I don't like this.' Celeste thought

"So what happened after?" Mindee asked

"He taught me." She grinned widely, hugging herself

"He "taught" you?" Phoebe asked

"And I taught Morgan." Phoenix stroked Morgan's head.

The purple haired sorceresses purred happily at that, like a real cat

'Oh mother...what's happened?' the Cuckoo's thought together.

'He fucked them into being slaves.' Emma replied

"What?!" they snapped together

"What "what"?" Phoenix asked as she couldn't hear Emma's voice.

She COULD but she had shut down her own psychic powers

"You're Victor's sex slave!" the girls answered

"He is my master." She grinned before she gained a dark look in her eyes

"I think Young Master Franklin would like three of them when he is older."

"Err...what?!" they asked in shock.

"I trained Morgan Le Fay." Phoenix smirked "I can train the three of you."

"Mistress is really good." Morgan smiled as she carefully teased her pussy.

"No! Bad Pet!" Phoenix frowned, lightly taping Morgan's head

"Yes Mistress." Morgan whimpered lightly.

Pheonix grinned, turning back to the sisters

The three looked at each other in worry, yet they were secretly aroused thinking of the prospect of a prince making love to them.

They could be queens. Controlling him from the background like their mother had taught them.

"How can you teach us?" Phoebe asked

"Like I taught Master's Pet." She grinned, walking towards the three like a predator

"Well...we...err...is this legal?" they asked each other

"I'm of age." Phoenix teased. "Are you?"

"We're of age. We're eighteen." Celeste answered

"Good." Phoenix's grin grew and the Three-In-One all agreed they should run from that grin alone

"Morgan..." ordered gently

"Err..." the girls spoke together

"Bye-bye." Phoebe waved gently and the three were going to run from the two

Before a purple spell seal appeared under their feet, locking them there

"Good kitty..." Phoenix stroked Morgan's head

Morgan purred, Phoenix walking towards the three with the grin.

And their screams of fear echoed throughout the castle

*with Franklin and Valeria*

"What was that?" Franklin asked

"Sounded like screaming." Valeria spoke.

"... The Sisters!" They gasped

"Should we help?" Franklin asked in worry.

"We should at LEAST see what's going on." Valeria nodded

"Yeah...but the first sing of anything weird we head back." Franklin answered

The two nodded and ran off, ready to help

As they tried to find them they weren't there. They had no idea where they went.

"... I think Ms Frost will be mad." Franklin gulped

"Brother...I think that would be a fair assumption." Valeria nodded

*With the Cuckoos*

The three girls where in what appeared to be a dungeon, but they did not know that. They were all gaged and blind folded and where currently tied up in different ways.

Phoebe had her arms tied behind her back, her legs pulled up so her knees touched her shoulders with her upper thighs tied to her upper arms and her thoughts tight to her shins and she was suspended in the air from chains that came down to a harness on her back

Mindee was held in an outward jumping jacks position, her arms stretched out to her sides and her legs spread apart.

She was tied to the wall

And Celeste was laying on a table, her hands and feet ties to the legs

The sisters were trying to talk to each other, but the fear between them was blocking out each other's communication.

They were so scared that their link was nothing but a barrage of terrified mumblings that became a gargled mess until Celeste yelled into her ball gag so loud it caught her sister's attention, the link destabilising

'Enough! Are you two okay?' Celeste asked through their link.

'Celeste? Mindee? It is so good to hear you again! Where are we?' Phoebe asked

'I don't know...I can't see, I can't speak!' Mindee added

'Because we are blindfolded and ball-gagged." Celeste explained

'Who did this to us?' Phoebe asked

'Hope. Clearly.' Celeste sighed, calming down a bit

'I thought she went by Phoenix now? That's what she said.' Mindee asked

'Same person, different name.' Celeste scoffed

'Think that Hope is still in there?' Phoebe asked

'Why what're you thinking?' Mindee asked

'If we free Hope from Phoenix, we might be able to get out of here!' Phoebe answered

'That's...not bad...but will it work?' Celeste asked

Then something that sounded like a door opened then shut just seconds later.

'I think that's her.' Phoebe thought in fear

'We can do it. Girls... We just need to not be broken. We withstand this 'training' and do whatever she says, it will give us more ability to control our future king.' Mindee told her sisters

'We've got this!' Celeste reassured her sisters

"Hello..." Phoenix's voice sung "How are we all?"

The three made a gurgled noise against the ball gags in their mouths

"Good. Well, welcome to your first day of being trained." Phoenix smiled and slapped something in her hand which sounded like a riding crop.

'Meep.' Phoebe panicked

"Now, if you're good girls you'll be rewarded. If you're bad girls...you're punished. Understand?" Phoenix continued

"Hmm-Hmm." Mindee nodded and then received a slap across her breasts with the crop "HMM!"

"I didn't say: you may answer." Phoenix responded.

'This is going to be harder than we thought.' Celeste gulped

*With Victor and Susan*

"What did you say?" Victor asked in shock

"Our baby kicked." Sue glowed

Victor put his hand to Susan's stomach hoping to feel the baby growing and kicking

And he felt a kick, making him smile

"Not long now..." Sue smiled

"Our family...It's growing." Victor hummed.

That was when Emma ran in

"Oh, hello Emma. What's going on?" Victor asked

"My daughters are gone! I heard their screaming!" She yelled

"That IS a problem." Victor answered "Why don't you try and find them with your link?"

"Some things blocking it!" Emma said making Victor frown

"... I know where they are." He said simply

"Where?" Emma pleaded

"Follow me." Victor sighed

*With the Cuckoos*

Phoenix smirked, taking the ball gag out of Mindee's mouth

"Mah...ha-ha-ha..." Mindee panted heavily, her tongue hanging out drooling just as much.

Before a dildo was pushed against her lips

"Like it little pet?" Phoenix asked lustfully. "Because your master will use more tongue."

"Y-You..." Mindee panted feeling the dildo slip past her lips, prodding her mouth.

"Come on. Suck and lick." She ordered

"Ho." Mindee answered meaning "no"

"Did you say "no"?" Phoenix asked, following with tutting "That won't do..."

She pulled out the riding crop and began to slap her ass as hard as she could making Mindee scream and cry

'It was YOUR idea to 'behave' Mindee!' Celeste snapped, unable to see but could hear her sisters crying and knowing she did something bad

'I...I still have my pride...' Mindee answered

'What good is 'Pride' here?!' Phoebe responded

'And YOU said we were supposed to do what she said anyway!' Celeste added, Phoenix finishing her spanking of Mindee

"Hmm...Let's try again." Phoenix hummed "When I say: Lick and Suck; YOU..." she put the dildo by Mindee's mouth again.

With a hidden glare she began to lick and suck, her sisters hearing the erotic noises clear as day

"Good little pet..." Phoenix smiled "You get a reward. Release." She ordered

She opened her mouth, letting it out of her mouth when the door slammed open as Emma and Victor walked in

"WHAT is THIS?!" Emma snapped

"M-Mistress Emma! Master Victor...I...I was..." Phoenix was in fear. "I... I was training them for Young Master Franklin!"

The look on Emma's and Victor's faces was priceless. Not to mention the faces, if anyone could see them, of the Cuckoos.

But then again they were blindfolded and ball gagged. Well, Mindee was only blindfolded right now.

"You're training...MY daughters...for FRANKLIN?" Emma snapped.

"You want them to seduce him when he is older, do you not?" Phoenix asked as she calmed down

"I..." Emma stopped mid-sentence then blushed

"OH...I get you now." Victor shook his head.

"G... Get what?" Mindee stuttered out

"You were trying to do something nice...Well how goes the training?" Victor asked

"VICTOR!" Emma blushed.

"Bad. She doesn't obey properly." Phoenix pouted "I think she might LIKE the punishment."

"That's not true! Is it...?" Emma asked Mindee

'Is it?' Phoebe and Celeste asked

'...I AM a naughty girl.' Mindee thought.

'You're a big a pervert as us!' Phoebe and Celeste thought to their own perversions:

Phoebe's is dressing as neko-mimi's

And Celeste was licking a woman's leg/foot while someone fucked her ass

'Wow you're right...we're three naughty girls...' Mindee smiled in her mind.

"You... You... BITCH!" Emma snapped lightly, angry

"D-Did I do something wrong Mistress?" Phoenix backed up in worry, only for Victor to hold her softly

"No you didn't pretty bird, Emma is just being VERY protective of her daughters. Maybe they, Emma and I should talk while you go get Franklin? Bring him here in an hour." Victor said soothingly and then lightly ordered

"Should I take Morgan?" Phoenix asked politely

"No. I think Franklin would be very uncomfortable and Sue would be VERY offended." Victor answered gently.

"Yes Master." She bowed and walked away

"Oh Phoenix...The keys." Victor asked

"Oh, oh yes...Of course Master." Phoenix gave the restraint keys to Victor.

Victor nodded, pocketing the keys as Phoenix left. He then waved his hands, removing the ball gags from the other sisters but none of the Blindfold's

"Now then...Let's talk." Victor asked the three sisters. And he also smirked at Emma "So... What was this 'plan' you had for my crowned Prince?"

"Well...we..." Phoebe tried to think but in her position she tried to think of the right words.

"Do not lie to me." Victor reminded

"Our mother... Wanted us to seduce him when he was older, become his queens, and control him by the shadows." Mindee quickly said in fear

"Oh DID she...?" Victor turned to Emma

"Well...only to...to..." Emma tried to explain but then felt her fear response kick in

But she gasped as she was pushed into the wall, her white thong slid to the side with her leg pushed up so it rested on Victor's shoulder

"Now, now...we can't have THAT..." Victor teased and gave a stern talking.

And he slammed into her pussy, right there in front of her daughters

"Hnn! N-No..." Emma tried to suppress her moans

"Oh...what's the matter?" Victor teased as he began to tease her milk producing breasts.

"Not in front of them!" Emma moaned

"Mother? What's happening?" Celeste asked

"I can hear something." Phoebe added

"M-Mother...Tell us..." Mindee panted

"Yes "Mother"...Tell them. Tell them what's happening." Victor teased as he continued his thrusts within her pussy.

The three sisters, the slapping of skin on skin and the moans and the sound of a wet pussy being savagely slammed into and blushed but Emma refused to speak.

"Well...We're all waiting Emma. What do you want to tell them?" Victor teased.

"I... I'M BEING FUCKED IN MY TIGHT PUSSY!" she screamed, cumming

"Finally...the truth." Victor smiled

"Y-You're fucking in front of us?" Celeste gasped

"But...but...!" Phoebe shook her head

"And you're enjoying it?" Mindee panted.

"He's holding me! I can't fight him! But I love it!" She screamed

"Mother..." Phoebe looked away but couldn't help feel turned on...ALL Emma's daughters were getting turned on.

Victor smiled and pressed his fingers against Emma's temple, making her accidentally open her mental link to her daughters

"Ah! OH! S-So big!" the girls moaned happily feeling Victor's cock metaphysically within their pussy's.

Or at least for the few seconds before the link closed again

"Th-THAT'S in your pussy mother?" Phoebe panted

"He's no man..." Mindee moaned

"He's MUCH more!" Celeste finished

"And Franklin will be just like that one day, I know." Victor smirked as Emma came again

"H-He will?" Celeste moaned

"I'm certain of it." Victor nodded "Now...I'm sure your little sibling is still unsettled."

"Wh-What?" Mindee asked

"I'm pregnant! You've got a baby brother or sister in my belly!" Emma moaned happily

"We're big sisters?!" Phoebe screamed lightly

"Yes you are." Victor smiled as he kissed Emma "And he'll be a prince like Franklin...he'll what a wonderful family...and caring mothers."

With that he pulled out of her, put his cock away and put her thong back in the right place

"Th-Thank you my King..." Emma panted happily.

At that moment Hope and Franklin entered the dungeon

"Master, Prince Franklin." Hope bowed.

"Hello Father." Franklin spoke kindly, then blushed seeing the Cuckoos bound.

"They are yours Franklin, Phoenix's gift." Victor smiled "She still needs to make them behave and teach them how to act, but they will be yours."

"I...I..." Franklin's face blushed brighter and got a slightly bloody nose.

"They wanted to seduce you and control you, and the kingdom, by manipulating you." Victor smirked lightly "They knew that you had a growing crush and where going to abuse it. Abuse your feelings."

"What?" Franklin double-took and got angry and embarrassed.

"Now... Phoenix will make them you maids and, for when you are older, obedient wives and sex slaves." Victor assured, patting Franklin's shoulder

Franklin blushed then nodded thinking of what he could do with them...

Yes...

Hold hands.

And maybe some heavy cuddling.

Maybe even kiss them!

"Okay...How old are they?" Franklin asked.

"Eighteen." Emma answered

"So...I wait six years then we can...do things?" Franklin asked innocently.

"Sooner if you accelerate your aging. But don't tell your mother I suggested it if you do decide to do that." Victor nodded

"...Would it be alright if **I** mention it?" Franklin smirked

"Yes it would." Victor nodded

"I'll go ask her." Franklin smiled

Victor nodded, patting his head before Franklin ran off. He then turned to the Thrre-In-One and smirked

"That boy..." He nodded with a laugh "So...It looks like you need more training for him."

The three whimpered in slight fear at that. Especially if his age was increased... He'd learn about sex.

*With Franklin*

'Got to find mum, got to find mum!' Franklin thought as he ran through the castle.

And he found her

"Mum! Mum, I've got something to ask you." Franklin asked

But he froze at the sight in front of him

Susan was on Victor's throne, moaning as she was having a threesome with Silver and Tania

"Oh fuck!" The three women stopped mid coitus.

Franklin stood there shocked and confused

"F-Franklin?" Susan moaned as Silver and Susan pulled out of her

"M... Mom?" He muttered

"We...we were...Erm..." Susan tried to think of an answer

"I... I'm sorry." He blushed

"N-No, I'M sorry. You shouldn't have seen this." Susan spoke in shame.

"What did you want to say dear?" She asked, walking down to her son after covering up

"I...err..." Franklin mumbled then shook his head "I want to ask your permission to...age quicker."

"Why?" Susan frowned

"Well...I..." Franklin tried to answer...but he really didn't think this through.

*With the writers*

"What do we do? We gotta get the kid his ageing!" Ghost spoke to Grey.

"So... we bullshit?" Grey grinned

"We bullshit." Ghost nodded

*back in the story*

"Well Franklin, what did you want to see me for?" Sue asked

"I want your permission to accelerate my aging." he asked "So I'll be able to defend myself."

"Hmm..." Sue thought about it

'Please say yes, please say yes.' Franklin thought gulping lightly.

"Okay, if you're responsible." Sue nodded with a nod

"Thank you!" he cheered, hugging her before his body began to glow

Within a few moments Franklin had aged into an eighteen year old version of himself, he looked a little like Reed to be honest.

But with blonde hair and blue eyes

"You... look amazing." Sue smiled

"I get my looks from you mum." Franklin smiled

"I'm glad." she smiled

"I'll see you later. Okay?" Franklin hugged his mother.

"Okay." she nodded

"Good luck with your wrestling." Franklin ran off.

"... he thought we were wrestling." Susan laughed

*with the Cuckoos*

"So you used THIS to train them?" Victor asked holding a paddle in his hands and patted Celeste's ass

"Yes Master." Phoenix nodded, the sisters ball-gagged again

"Hmm!" Celeste moaned

"And you used...THIS?" Victor held up nipple weights.

"No, I was thinking of using those to make their breasts bigger but then I remembered that doesn't work that way." Phoenix giggled, taking the weights off

"Shame though...We should use THESE carefully." Victor activated a dildo in Phoebe's mouth.

Phoebe choked softly at that, before the now 18 Franklin walked in

"Okay...I'm eighteen now. So...how are The Cuckoos?" Franklin asked

And he froze at the sight

"Oh hello Franklin." Victor dropped the vibrator remote "You're back early."

"... What?" he asked

"Oh this...This is their training." Victor answered

"And now... I shall go and leave the training to you and Phoenix." Victor nodded, patting Franklin's shoulder

"Good luck son." Victor left

"So Master Franklin...may I help you with their training?" Phoenix asked

"I... Err... Wa?" He muttered

"Don't you know? Well, let me help you Master." Phoenix smiled.

*With Valeria and Johnny*

"Thank you for escorting me into town Uncle Johnny." Valeria smiled holding an ice cream cone.

"Of course Young Princess." He nodded

"We never did stuff like this back in New York." Valeria sighed

"I'm sorry..." Johnny answered 'Even though I have no idea what she is talking about.'

"I'm glad you've taken an easier job out here." Valeria hugged her uncle.

"Thank you." He nodded

"Hmm...Oh, let's go there." Valeria asked pointing to a man's clothes shop, she wanted to get Johnny a gift.

Johnny groaned softly but he let himself be dragged away

*Sometime later*

"I think you look quite dashing Uncle Johnny." Valeria answered

He was wearing a very garish and stupid looking suit with insanely bright colours

"May we return back to the castle?" Johnny asked. He felt ridiculous

"Okay." She frowned, taking his hand

*Back at the castle*

"So...THIS is acceptable." Franklin asked as he paddled Phoebe's ass gently on his emphasized word

"Correct." Phoenix nodded

"And THIS...is ALSO acceptable?" Franklin began to rub Phoebe's breasts

"Yep." Phoenix smiled

"And... This?" He asked, reaching down and rubbing Phoebe's pussy through her panties

"MOST acceptable." Phoenix smiled

"Hweef! Hway whif hee!" Mindee moaned which translated to "Please! Play with me!"

"... Huh?" Franklin asked

"I think Ms Mindee wants to be played with." Phoenix thought aloud.

"Hee hoo, hee hoo!" Celeste added saying "Me too, me too!"

"W... What's this?" Franklin asked, looking down at his crotch as he felt something stir in his pants

"A normal reaction for men, Master Franklin." Phoenix answered.

"Err... What is it and what do I do?" He gulped

'Well normally Master Victor thrusts it within me, but...I think that's too advance for Master Franklin.' Phoenix thought carefully

She pulled the ball-gag and blindfold off Celeste, allowing her to see 18 year old Franklin for the first time

"F-Fwankwin...?" She mumbled happily, eyeing up Franklin happily and lustfully.

"I... Er... Hi Celeste?" He blushed as her jaw readjusted

"Hello..." Celeste smiled lightly

Phoenix rolled her eyes and undid Franklin's pants, showing off his cock

"Ph-Phoenix!" Franklin blushed

"So...big..." Both Celeste and Phoenix looked at Franklin's nine inch long and five inch thick cock.

Phoenix turned to Celeste and lowered her "Please your Master." She ordered

"Y-Yes Mistress..." Celeste nodded slowly and began to lick, kiss and suck it.

"C-Celeste! Phoenix!" Franklin panted.

'Wh... What is she doing? It... It feels good!' He thought as he moaned

"Master...you feel it? It's called "Oral Sex" It's what your father has each morning." Phoenix smiled

"H-He does?" Franklin panted "I...I feel something!"

"It's called "an orgasm" or "cumming". Don't fight it." Phoenix told him

"C-Celeste!" Franklin moaned as he came in Celeste's mouth

"Fast ejaculation, but not surprising since you are a virgin." Phoenix noted

Celeste smiled blissfully, licking up the cum and swallowing

"Is...that normal?" Franklin asked

"Yes...don't worry Master Franklin, you're doing well." Phoenix praised him "You will learn endurance."

"Did you like your Prince's cum?" Phoenix asked Celeste

"Hmm, hmm." Celeste swallowed

"Next...Mindee." Phoenix smiled unbinding Mindee, exposing her breasts.

Franklin's eyes widening, not knowing what to do as he blushed

"Now...another way to please you and your slave...a "boob job"." Phoenix answered

"H-How does that work?" Franklin asked looking at Mindee's breasts

"Well...you put your penis...between the breasts." Phoenix answered again.

"Like... This?" He asked, doing so. Mindee gasped at the feeling, still blindfolded and gagged

"They're...they're so soft...!" Franklin smiled

"Now...you move your waist...slowly; as not to hurt either you or her." Phoenix instructed.

He nodded, once again doing as he was told as Phoenix pulled the blindfold off Mindee

"F-Fhankhmm." Mindee moaned as she felt her breasts being teased by his cock.

"If you gently pinch her nipples...it'll make her moan happily." Phoenix gave a note.

"O... Okay." Franklin nodded, pinching her nipples

"Hmm! H-Hoo hoog..." Mindee moaned saying "Ah! S-So good."

"She likes being punished Franklin...try punishing her. But not to harshly." Phoenix instructed.

"Like... This?" Franklin asked, patting her ass with the riding crop

"Just like that." Phoenix nodded

"Hmm!" Mindee moaned happily and felt her pussy get wet.

Franklin as confused but as he felt better he slapped harder

"HMM! H-HESS!" Mindee moaned harder as she came.

"W... What happened?" Franklin asked as he felt Mindee's body shudder

"She came...you pleasured her so well she showed you how much she enjoyed it." Phoenix answered kindly.

"Is... That good?"

"VERY good." Phoenix cupped his face. "Now...Phoebe..."

Franklin stumbled as she dragged him by his cupped face, his cock still hard as he didn't cum from Mindee's breasts

"But...I...I didn't..." Franklin tried to explain still feeling a bit backed up from the lack of cumming.

"Oh we're going to rectify that Prince Franklin." Phoenix smiled and exposed Phoebe's pussy.

"... Huh?" He asked in confusion

"See this? This is called a vagina...or a pussy." Phoenix began to rub Phoebe's pussy "It's where babies are born from...and where men insert their penises to make the baby...it's REALLY wet."

She then spread Phoebe's pussy lips; the woman moaning as Phoenix slowly pulled Franklin's hips forward so his cock slid into her pussy

"T-This is a vagina?" Franklin asked feeling the warmth of Phoebe's pussy.

"Yes...and they're all virgins...meaning they have a hymen: a portion of flesh that breaks when you push your penis in...and other ways." Phoenix answered

"Like?" Franklin asked

"Horseback riding." Phoenix answered pushing him deep within Phoebe "Congratulations Master Franklin...you're no longer a virgin."

Franklin and Phoebe both moaned at that, shuddering in pleasure

"P-Phoebe...Y-You're so tight!" Franklin moaned happily.

Phoebe just moaned into her gag

"I...I want to kiss her." Franklin moaned

Phoenix nodded and undid Phoebe's gag

"F-Franklin..." Phoenix moaned as Franklin kissed her tenderly, like a gentle kiss. But Phoebe held him closer deepening it, something Franklin didn't order.

"N-No! Bad girl!" Franklin ordered "I didn't say: deep kissing!"

"And it is MASTER. Not Franklin." Phoenix corrected, slapping Phoebe's face lightly

"F-Franklin...Hmm." Phoebe moaned then was gently slapped by Franklin

"Master. Repeat it." Franklin ordered.

"Franklin." She moaned, actually making him a bit mad

"Master." Franklin ordered again slapping her breasts lightly.

"Franklin!" She challenged

"Master!" Franklin ordered her and exposed her breasts.

He then reached up and squeezed her breast hard

"Hnn! F-Franklin...M-My breast!" Phoebe moaned and felt Franklin pull out of her.

"Call me "Master"."

"W... What?" She asked, still blindfolded

"Un-blindfold her Phoenix." Franklin ordered

"Yes...Master." Phoenix smiled getting a bit wet and removed Phoebe's blindfold.

"Call. Me. Master." Franklin growled at her

"F-Franklin..." Phoebe twitched and felt her pussy being stimulated.

"Master...It's easy. Two syllables: Mas-Ter..." Franklin let go of her breast and began to tease her pussy.

'Won't... Submit!' She thought

"Master Franklin...If I may..." Phoenix offered holding a sex toy in her hands.

"Err... What's that?"

"Just a little...what's the word? Enticement." Phoenix answered as she put the sex toy, which was a bead-vibrator, onto Phoebe's clitoris.

And switched it on

"AH! S-Stop!" Phoebe moaned

"It'll stop...when you call me Master." Franklin answered.

"N... Never! Mother never gives in... Neither shall I!" She moaned

"She fell to Master King Victor. She's below Mistress Queen Susan." Phoenix increased the vibrations.

"She... Doesn't call him Master!" She moaned

"Really? Want to see something?" Phoenix asked

"S-See what?" Phoebe asked

Phoenix just put her fingers to Phoebe's temples

Phoebe saw everything that Phoenix, Victor and Susan fucking Emma and unfortunately Phoebe transferred the thoughts to Mindee and Celeste.

And they saw it.

"M-Mother!" Mindee and Celeste moaned and panted

"N-No...Y-You won't..." Phoebe moaned and panted hoping to hold out.

"If you want that...whatever Phoenix is showing you...I can give it to you...Just call me: Master." Franklin bargained.

"Master!" Emma moaned as Victor fucked her ass... And her daughters where defeated

"Alright...alright...Y-You win..." Mindee and Celeste panted

"Phoebe?" Franklin smiled

"M-M-M-Master!" Phoebe begged "Fuck me! Fuck me with your big cock!"

"Is... That good?" He asked

"VERY good. She's accepted you as her Master." Phoenix answered removing the vibrator.

"So... What do I do?" He asked awkwardly

"Prove who's Master, Prince Franklin." Phoenix smiled

She stood behind him and thrust her hips into his, slamming into Phoebe

"AH! Master!" Phoebe moaned happily.

Phoenix grinned as Franklin moaned, the red head grabbing his hips and moving hers in time with his as she pulled him in and out if Phoebe a d slowly building up speed

"This is what you do to reward them Master Franklin. Show them that you praise their efforts." Phoenix smiled

"And when you cum, cum DEEP inside them. To show they are yours."

"Like...like the last time?" Franklin asked thrusting on his own now

"Exactly..." Phoenix slowly released him "But when you cum... Thrust in as FAR as you can."

"I-I'll do my best!" Franklin felt his orgasm was coming

And he tried doing as she said as he came hard

"M-Master!" Phoebe moaned happily feeling her pussy filled by his cum.

The teenage Franklin panted, his body shaking from his first true sexual experience

"Master...I'm yours..." Phoebe panted with a smile

"Master...Please...mark us too." Mindee and Celeste panted

Franklin didn't know what to do; this was all so much for him

"T-Tomorrow...I...I need to rest." Franklin thought logically.

Before he collapsed

"Tomorrow girls. Have a nice night." Phoenix bowed and helped escort Franklin off.

Leaving them tied up like that.

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

 **The next chapter coming up soon.**

 **Thank you**


	13. Chapter 13

**Doom's Reign**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Co-Owner and Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

It was a day later and Franklin was still in bed. He was exhausted from the previous night.

He still wasn't sure what happened... But it felt good

"Hmm..." He mumbled happily in his sleep.

Outside his room Victor and Phoenix smiled "He enjoyed yesterday didn't he?" Victor asked

"Yes he did." She giggled

"So...who took his virginity?" Victor asked gently

"Phoebe. Celeste was his first oral, Mindee was his first breast." Phoebe answered

"Did you break them in well?" Victor asked

"Of course Master." She curtsied

"Excellent. How's the baby?" Victor asked.

"It's growing strong." Phoenix smiled

"As a Von Doom should." He smiled

"Do you require my services Master?" Phoenix teased.

"I do. But I shall not harm the baby." He smiled

"How about a blow job or tit-fuck?" Phoenix asked "That's safe."

"Very well my pet." He nodded

"How are the Mistresses?" Phoenix asked as the two left to the Throne Room.

"They are all fine. The children are growing nicely and they are all happy." He smiled

"How long till Mistress Susan's child?" Phoenix asked kindly as Victor sat down and she exposed his dick.

"Another three months." He nodded

"Then it'll be a great day." Phoenix began to suck his cock lovingly

"Yes. It shall." Victor nodded, trying not to react to Phoenix's skilled mouth

"Hmm, hmm, hmm..." Phoenix moaned happily

"Phoenix...you're rougher today...I guess training Emma's daughters must've worked you up." Victor moaned lightly.

Yea, he crumbled fast. Sometimes he is worried be trained her TOO well.

"Hmm...Hmm!" Phoenix moaned as she felt fingers play with her pussy.

She raised an eyebrow, looking over her shoulder to see who was playing with her

"Susan..." Victor smiled

"Morning My King." Susan smiled "Morning Phoenix."

"Hmmhmmg Hiffhff." Phoenix moaned with Victor's dick in her mouth. Translation: Morning Mistress.

She then began to bob her red haired head up and down faster so she could have her masters cum

"Phoenix..." Victor moaned and came into her mouth.

The fire in human form moaned, swallowing it all

"Good little Bird..." Susan smiled kissing her cheek.

Phoenix smiled and kissed her

"Hmm...Morning Wood cum..." Sue teased

"The best kind." Phoenix smiled

"I hope you're not getting soft on us Victor." Sue teased.

"Of course not." He smiled

"Good...cause we've got plans later." Sue teased

"Such as?" Victor frowned

"Something special...but now, you have a visitor." Susan answered

"Oh? Who is it?" Victor asked

"It's Peter. He wants to speak to you." Sue answered

"Very well." He nodded, putting on his codpiece

"Until later my King." Susan teased.

"My Queen." Victor bowed.

"My King." Phoenix bowed

"My Maid." He smiled, running a finger down her cheek

"I'll bring Mr Parker in." Phoenix smiled happily.

"Of course." Victor nodded.

Susan kissed him quickly before she left the room

As the two ladies left Victor waited patiently for Peter.

"My King; Mr Spider-Man." Phoenix escorted Peter into the Throne Room.

"Peter." Victor nodded

"Victor. I hope you're well." Peter asked with a courteous bow

"Very; please get up. And yourself?" Victor asked

"Very good." Peter nodded

"So what did you want to see me about?" Victor asked

"I just wanted to check up with you. Tell you that my family is well and...maintaining a balance between us." Peter answered

"A balance?"

"I don't push you, you don't push me...the deal." Peter explained

"Of course." Victor nodded "Is that all? Or is there something more?"

"Well...There was ONE thing: Will you Godfather to my children?" Peter asked

"... It would be an honour." He nodded

"Thank you." Peter sighed in relief and smiled

"Not a problem...Now I think you have more to tell or ask of me." Victor asked

"I've brought this: some theories and ideas on how to keep your rule. Along with some designs for expanding the kingdom." Peter pulled out a folder.

"Interesting." Victor nodded

"Just finding ways to help out." Peter answered

Victor nodded and took the folder, skimming through it

*with Valeria*

"I wonder where Franklin is?" Valeria thought aloud.

She was in her room, reading a book but set it down as the thought crossed her mind

"He must be sleeping in...I wonder what he was doing?" She pondered

Standing up she stretched and walked to Franklin's room

There she saw an elder teenager in Franklin's bed. "Oh dear..." Valeria backed up and ran off to her Mother

"MOM! MOM! MOM!" She screamed

"Hmm?" Franklin moaned gently

"MOM!" Valeria ran to Sue, who was in the corridor.

"Valeria? What's wrong?" Sue asked

"SOMEONES IN FRANKLIN'S ROOM!" She screamed

"Valeria, what're you talking about?" Sue asked

"This way, come on!" Valeria answered pulling her mother by the arm.

Susan followed, the two soon arriving at Franklin's room

"Hmm..." Franklin mumbled turning over in his bed

"See!" Valeria pointed.

"Oh my dear...your brother has just aged himself." Sue explained

"WHAT?!" she yelled

Franklin woke up abruptly from his dream and sat up "I'm up! I'm up!"

"Good morning." Susan smiled

"M-Morning mum." Franklin gulped "Hey sis."

"W... What happened?" Valeria gasped

"...Growth spurt?" Franklin joked, which was responded by a glare from their mother. "I used my powers to grow myself."

"Cheater!"

"I can age you if you want." Franklin offered

"... What?" She asked, eyes widening

"I can make you older. You can be my age or a bit younger if you want." Franklin answered

"O... Okay." She nodded nervously

"Mum? Is it okay with you?" Franklin asked

With a long sigh Susan looked at her two children "Alright. But she has to be your YOUNGER sister."

"Thank you." Valeria hugged her.

"Your welcome." Susan couldn't stop her smile

"Okay...give me a minute." Valeria quickly ran off

"Where do you think she's gone?" Franklin asked as Valeria came back with her notebook

"Can you make changes to someone's body other than age Franklin?" Valeria asked

"I... think so. Why?" He frowned

Valeria handed over her notebook, inside were various details of different: height, weight, cup sizes, length of hair...every detail Valeria hoped to have in her adult body.

"Wow... You've thought of this." Franklin said shocked

"I thought of being as beautiful as Mum but I'm worried I wouldn't do her justice. And I don't want anything false." Valeria answered

"Oh Valeria. You are going to be gorgeous as just being you." Susan smiled, getting on her knees and hugging her

"So...you wanted to be...five foot nine inches, ten stone two pounds, C-Cup breasts?" Franklin asked

"Please." She nodded

"Hmm. Not a bad list." Sue smiled

"Okay, just give me five minutes." Franklin asked

"Thank you." Valeria hugged his top half.

Franklin laughed at that, smiling

*Five minutes later*

"Okay, I'm ready." Franklin smiled "You got the clothes you wanted ready?"

"Yes." Valeria nodded

"Alright I got this up so after you change, you've got a cover." Franklin showed a privacy curtain.

"Thank you." She smiled

"Okay, I've got your numbers memorised, figured out how old you want to be?" Franklin asked

"Sixteen?" She asked

"Sixteen." Franklin smiled "Ready?"

"One minute please." Valeria asked she wanted to remember her youth as she took a picture of herself as a child.

Franklin smiled at that, nodding

"Okay...I'm ready." Valeria breathed heavily to calm herself.

Franklin nodded, Valeria going behind the curtain

Within a few moments Franklin used his powers and had changed Valeria's age and appearance on the genetic level.

After a few seconds be was finished, Franklin sighing

"Alright sis...Let's see the new you." Franklin sat on his bed.

"Let me get dressed first." A soft female voice said

"Is...is this my voice?" She asked

"Yeah. I'm not looking Sis." Franklin smiled looking up at the ceiling.

The girl behind the curtain got dressed and walked out, revealing her new form

She was at five nine, with mid-back length golden blonde hair; she was slim with C-Cup breasts. She wore Latverian green and black clothing that seemed to cling to her snuggly.

"Wow. You look great Sis." He clapped

"M-My god...I...You made me what I asked..." Valeria smiled happily, crying

"Of course. What? You thought I was going to screw up your numbers on purpose? Give me SOME credit Sis." Franklin hugged her gently.

Valeria cried happily as she hugged her brother tightly

"Thank you." She answered

"What're siblings for?" Franklin kissed her head.

Valeria blushed a bit and nodded with a smile

"Mum and the others are outside. They're waiting on you." Franklin smiled

Valeria nodded and took a deep calm breath before she walked outside

She was observed by the royal family and they all had smiles on their faces.

"You are beautiful Valeria." Victor nodded

"I'm actually jealous." Emma clapped her hands.

"Sure you aren't Freya? No actually I won't compare you too her." Loki laughed praising the Storm-Von Doom daughter.

"My daughter is so beautiful." Susan smiled

"I'm your daughter aren't I?" Valeria hugged her mother.

Susan smiled, happily returning the hug

"You're gonna be a great big sister." Susan whispered in her ear.

"Thank you." The new 16 year old smiled

"Now, we won't force you to do anything. Whomever you fall in love with: we'll respect that." Victor spoke kindly to his now 16 year old step-daughter.

*With the writers*

"Okay I know this is a nice lovable scene but with it being a "dark harem" story what's the chance that people are gonna make a porn joke involving a 16 year old step daughter?" Ghost asked.

"I was expecting Wade to burst in and do just that." Grey shrugged

"Hang on...There will be no Wade Wilsons involved in the production of this story." Luna walked up and read the "Additional" section of the notes.

"What about WANDA Wilson?" Ghost asked pointing out a loophole

"... Why do I suddenly feel terrified?" Grey asked

"Come on, who would you rather have: Wade "The Rampant Stallion" Wilson or Wanda "The Siren" Wilson?" Ghost responded. "One who's had more women than Zeus and has an insatiable appetite? Or a woman who's not as insane?"

"She is JUST as insane. She is just less random as Wade." Grey pointed out

*back to the story*

"Thank you Father." Valeria hugged him.

Doom smiled and hugged her lightly, rubbing her back

"Well, I better fix my room and clothes. None of them will fit me now." Valeria pulled back with a smile

"Would you like some help?" Phoenix offered

"Yes, thank you Phoenix." Valeria happily accepted the help.

Phoenix bowed before the two walked off to Valeria's room

"I think this's the start of a new chapter in our lives." Susan smiled

"Most defiantly." Victor nodded

"Excuse me My King...Master Parker wishes to speak for you briefly." Johnny spoke after coming past the corner

"Of course. Excuse me ladies." Victor bowed

"No problem." they answered

As Victor walked to the corner Peter was waiting patiently "Congratulations to you and Valeria, Victor." Peter smiled lightly

"Thank you for your kind words. I take it you'll be heading back to New York?" Victor asked

"Yeah, I wanted to say in person and not be a douchebag about it." Peter answered "Until the next time." He extended his hand

"Safe travels Peter." Victor shook his hand

"Valeria's quite beautiful." Peter gave a polite comment.

"... Are you implying something?" Victor frowned

"No, of course not. I'm just saying: Valeria is beautiful. No hidden agenda." Peter answered

"Good." Victor nodded as a protective father

"I wish her the best." Peter spoke kindly and began to leave

"Goodbye Peter." Victor responded.

Peter nodded as he left

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

 **The next chapter coming up soon.**

 **Thank you**


	14. Chapter 14

**Doom's Reign**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Co-Owner and Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Peter had headed back to New York, back to his family that were bearing his children.

But, as he swung through New York, he got mad at seeing the Spider-Woman of 2099 fighting crime. One of his lovers fighting when they were pregnant!

"Spider-Woman!" Peter shouted

"Oh crap! It's the original!" Rhino pointed out.

"Hi Spidey." Maria waved awkwardly.

Spider-Man yelled, kicking Rhino in the face before he landed, turning to the blue and red clad woman

"What? Do you THINK! You're doing?" Peter snapped

"... Our job?" Maria shrugged

"Not when you're..." Peter controlled his anger "I DON'T want to see you...or the baby hurt."

"I can handle thugs and the Rhino. And you were gone." Maria waved off

"Only for a day! And we're going back home." Peter spoke

"Yes sir." She nodded

"Taking your bitch back home...HEY Spider?" Rhino asked in pain

Spidey growled, grabbing the man by the throat and cracking his neck

Peter sighed, NO-ONE talks about his family like that. "Let's go home."

"Okay." Spider-Woman 2099 nodded.

*time skip*

"I've brought a guest." Maria spoke as she opened the door to their home.

"Huh?" Peter asked as the room was dark

"Welcome home!" Peter's lovers cheered happily.

He smiled at the simple banner they got but he was still upset

"Wh-What's wrong?" She-Venom asked

"We thought it was a good gesture..." Gwen thought.

"It is... but I am upset with Maria."

"Oh...We'll...we'll give you some room." Jess answered

Peter nodded, dragging Maria to another room with the woman not resisting at all

"Peter...I." Maria began to speak

"How could you?!" Peter snapped angrily

"Peter it's our job to help people." Maria answered

"NOT when you're pregnant!" Peter answered "What if you got hurt? What if the BABY got hurt?!"

"I am super strong and my suit can withstand any real injury!" she replied, crying "Y... You have all but ignored us since you found out we were pregnant! I... I wanted to get your attention!"

"You...you wanted my attention?" Peter asked

"Yes!" Maria cried yelling at him.

Peter frowned, hugging her

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry." Peter apologised

Maria sniffed softly, pushing her body close to his

"Maria..." Peter whispered and kissed her.

Maria sniffed, and returned the kiss

Peter began to deepen the kiss and ran his fingers over Maria's body, caressing her gently.

The blue unstable molecule suit bended against his fingers more than even silk would, making him smile.

"P-Peter...F-Fuck me...Fuck US." Maria moaned happily and indicated the other girls.

"Of course." he nodded

Peter stripped off Maria's clothes slowly; his fingers crawling up and down her body seductively. When he got to her belly, which was now six months pregnant, he kissed it softly and began to kiss down to her pussy.

Her skin was slightly tanned, very exotic, and was smooth to the touch

"Ah! A-Ah...Peter...F-Fuck me...Fuck your bitch!" Maria fell to the bed.

Peter smirked at that, he had SUCH an effect on these girls

"Alright...but it's not fair to keep me ALL to yourself." Peter teased as he opened the door "Oh girls..."

"Yes...Pound me in front of your lovers..." Maria panted.

"You can't come in until I say so." he lightly ordered them

"Yes Peter..." The others answered with a pout

"Ready?" Peter asked as he exposed his cock.

"Ready." Maria panted

As Peter entered her pussy he felt her wrapping around him, even though she was pregnant she was tight. "G-God...I've missed this." Peter moaned lightly

"Y... Your bitch's pussy is ready!" Maria moaned, the other girls getting wet

"Hmm! S-So soft...So TIGHT!" Peter thrust deep within her pussy

The two held each other, Peter thrusting in and out

"Ah, ah...P-Peter I-I'm...!" Maria panted as she was going to cum.

"Same!" He moaned

As they were fucking the other girls were gently rubbing their pussies. JUST enough so they wouldn't cum.

"So hot." She-Carnage moaned

"I...Want some..." Jess panted.

"Must wait." Anya gulped

"I know...but...He's so good..." She Carnage added.

"Good girl." She-Venom said, cupping She-Carnage's ass from behind

"S-She-Venom..." She-Carnage moaned

"AH...!" Peter came deep in Maria's pussy, his cock still twitching

"Th-Thank you...Master..." Maria teased him happily.

"Mommy." She-Venom corrected

"Mommy..." She-Carnage nuzzled

"Who wants to go next?" Peter asked

And at once all the pregnant woman volunteered

"Ha, ha..." Peter chuckled "Jess..." he ordered lightly.

"Yes Peter." Jess rose.

"Come here babe." He smiled

"Of course...Master" Jess teased.

Peter smirked, pulling her into his lap

"Master..." Jess smiled as she felt his cock tease the outside of her pussy.

"Beautiful." He smiled

Peter entered her pussy and felt her twitch happily, as she moaned he quietened her by giving her a passionate kiss.

He began to thrust in and out if her, massaging her breasts

"P-Peter..." Jess moaned happily as she felt constant stimulation.

"I... Love you all." Peter moaned

Those words made the girls cry happily and felt their euphoria rise, almost making them cum. ALMOST.

They instead jumped at each other and started a lesbian orgy outside the room where Peter filled Jess with his cum

"AH...You feel better?" Peter asked lustfully

"M-Much..." Jess slipped from his cock and he gently laid her on the bed

"Good...Who wants to go next?" Peter asked

But then he turned around and saw the amazing sight before him

"So fucking hot..." Peter smiled and he walked to them

"P-Peter...Y-you're finished..." Gwen moaned as her tits were being fondled by Anya and April

"No...I'm just getting started." Peter smiled

She-Carnage couldn't speak as she was eating Gwen out while also using her Symbiote tendrils to fuck May's ass, She-Venom's pussy and both of Anya's holes. She-Venom, meanwhile, had her head two foot long tongue up May's pussy

"This...is so fucking hot." Peter smiled as he positioned at She-Carnage's pussy

"D-Daddy?" She-Carnage moaned

"Yeah...Daddy." Peter smiled as he pushed his cock into her.

"DADDY!" She screamed, licking and thrusting faster

"Ah! F-fuck!" the girls moaned as they felt each one quiver with excitement and passion

"Y-You're so tight baby..." He thrust in her pussy faster.

"BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"I-I'm gonna cum!" Peter moaned

"M-My pussy! Fill my pussy!" She-Carnage moaned

And she screamed louder as she came, making the girls she was pleasing cum as well

*With the Writers*

"COMBO BREAKER!" Ghost joked

Grey just groaned, ignoring stuff

"Oh come on that was a good one." Ghost answered

*Back in reality*

Time had passed, and everyone was lying together in a pile of sweat and cum

"I...I love this family..." Peter panted

"We love you." They all smiled

*Time Skip*

It was a couple of days later Peter was designing new technology for Victor, while also working at Parker Industries.

He made upgraded versions for Victor and less advanced versions for the general public

"This seems to be alright." Peter mumbled

"Hey Peter." a voice spoke behind him

"Hi Toby." Peter responded

"You coming to lunch?" Toby asked

"Yeah I'll be there soon." Peter answered; making some finishing touches on the designs.

"Good luck Spidey." Toby nodded, leaving

*In Latveria*

Victor sat there, reading several books

"Victor..." Sue walked in with a sultry voice

"Ah...My Queen, how are you?" He asked kindly. "But you are heavily pregnant. I do not think that tone is smart."

"Can't a Queen be sexy for her King?" Sue asked

Victor smiled as he looked at up at his lover

"Can't we just kiss?" Sue asked

"Yes we can." He smiled, kissing her

"Hmm..." Sue moaned lightly with a smile

Victor smiled, breaking the kiss and rubbing her cheek

"That was nice..." Sue purred

"It was...How's the baby?" Victor asked rubbing her belly.

"It is coming soon." She smiled "And it is fine... Happy."

"Wonderful...You know...I've been thinking." Victor smiled

"Really? What about?" Sue asked

"The expansion of our kingdom...Where to begin." Victor answered

"I thought you were going to New York first?" Sue answered

"I know, but I'm thinking of kingdoms in which you and our lovers will have dominion in." Victor answered

"You are so sweet." She smiled, kissing him

"I promised New York to Peter...and he's been a valuable person in my arsenal." Victor spoke "Still a bit worried about him around Valeria."

"Valeria is like a niece to him." Sue waved off

"I hope so...it's not easy being protective over a 16 year old daughter." Victor commented

"Valeria isn't like other 16 year old girls." Sue reassured him. "Just like Franklin isn't like most 18 year old boys."

"True." He nodded

"Where IS Franklin?" Sue asked

*In the Sex Dungeon*

"That it... Take it... Bitch!" Franklin moaned, slamming in and out of Celeste's ass and quoting what Phoenix told him

"M-Master! My ass is yours! I'm your bitch!" Celeste moaned happily

"Yes it is!" Franklin ordered

"M-Master, I-I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!" Celeste moaned

"Not before me!" He ordered

"I-I can't! I-I want to cum! Fill my slutty pussy!" Celeste screamed in ecstasy.

"You... Do what I want!" Franklin grunted

"Y-Yes Master! But...But...I'm cumming!" Celeste came and squirted on the floor.

"Bad! Girl!" Franklin grunted before he came, filling her ass

"M-Master..." Celeste moaned happily as she fell to the table

"I thought I told you...DON'T cum till **I** said so." Franklin spoke softly yet forcefully "Now...I've got to punish you."

"Sorry Master." She flinched

"Don't worry...It won't hurt...MUCH." Franklin spoke as he shoved a dildo into her ass and a vibrator in her pussy.

"AH!" She gasped

"Now...you're gonna be a good girl and watch me fuck your sister." Franklin walked over to Mindee. After tying her down

"M-Master...Are you...going to punish you bad girl?" Mindee panted.

"Yes." He grinned

"What are you going to do?" Mindee licked her lips.

"Whatever I want."

"Yes Master..." Mindee smiled as she eyed his cock.

"First...suck my cock." Franklin ordered lightly.

"Yes Master." She smiled, wrapping her lips around his cock

As she began to suck her Master's cock Franklin smiled happily, it was only a few days since he's become an 18 year old and now he had a small harem of buxom blonde triplet women.

He found out they had dyed their hair and... Well... Got rid of the dye.

But he could tell them apart, Phoebe was his Precious Pussy-cat, Celeste was his Adorable Anal-lover and Mindee was his Slutty S&M Submissive.

And he loved them.

"Mindee...Stop." Franklin ordered as he felt his cock twitching. As Mindee stopped and released his cock, she kissed his tip. "Now...Just relax." He soothed her and thrust into pussy.

"Master!" She moaned

"You've been playing with yourself? Haven't you?" Franklin asked as he thrust into her pussy

"N-No Master. I haven't!" Mindee moaned with her lustful lies.

"Yes you have." He frowned

"N-No..." Mindee moaned

Franklin whispered "Fine...I'll just fuck a maid." he bluffed

"NO! I PLAYED WITH MYSELF! I PLAYED WITH MYSELF!" She cried

"There...doesn't it feel good to tell the truth?" He teased as he pulled out then slammed in deep

"M-Master!" Mindee moaned

"M-Master...Please...please fuck your kitty." Phoebe moaned as she was playing with her pussy and ass. And she was wearing fake cat ears and a fake tail

"I will...pretty pussy." Franklin teased as he came inside Mindee's pussy.

Mindee screamed as she came, Franklin pulling out

"M-Master...I-I want your cum too!" Celeste moaned as she was squirting from the vibrator and dildo's in her pussy and ass.

"No...not yet." Franklin went over to Phoebe after repositioning Mindee and Celeste "Phoebe...come here..."

"Yes Master." She purred as she walked like a kitty.

"Jump up." Franklin ordered her onto the table where Mindee was resting on.

"Yes..." Phoebe did as she was told.

Now Celeste was facing Phobe's face while Mindee was resting under Phoebe's vagina, full view of her sister's pretty Pussy-pussy.

"Mindee, lick your sister's pussy and Celeste give your sister and big old kiss while I fuck her ass." Franklin smirked

"Yes Master..." the three sister's answered as they began their licks and kisses.

"So fucking hot..." Franklin lifted Phoebe's "tail" and thrust his still hard cock into his Pussy's ass.

Phoebe moaned into Celeste's mouth

Celeste moaned happily, but Franklin just thought, he altered reality slightly and gave Celeste a double-ended dildo and began to fuck Mindee's pussy. Causing the three sisters to have a continuous amount of pleasure so they ALL could feel euphoria and pleasure at the same time.

And they all screamed, cumming

"Fuck...!" Franklin moaned as he came into Phoebe's ass. "I-I'm spent..."

"Master!" They all groaned

"I love you...I do..." Franklin kissed them.

They all smiled happily at that

*With Valeria*

Valeria was pouring over books in the library; she wanted to make sure that she wasn't just focusing on clothes and relationships.

She wanted to be even smarter

"Your Highness." the librarian bowed and handed over a large book. "The book you requested."

"Thank you." Valeria smiled.

She took the book, opening it and happily reading

*Sometime later*

"Wow...big book that..." a voice spoke

"Yes, yes it is..." Valeria answered without looking up

"What's it about?" the voice asked again

"An extensive history of sciences and magic." Valeria answered as she looked up.

"Sound heavy." the voice answered and it was revealed a beautiful blonde woman whose ample bosom could easily be a DD-Cup.

"It is... Who are you?" She asked, unable to look away from the woman's body

"My name's Wanda." the woman answered simply "What's YOUR name cutie?"

"V... Valeria Richards-Storm-Doom." She gulped

"Heck of a name." Wanda smiled gazing into Valeria's features. "She called you Highness...You're the Princess aren't you?"

"Yes." Valeria nodded

'Target acquired...' Wanda thought "Well, nice to meet you."

"N-Nice to meet you too." Valeria gulped

Wanda sat next to Valeria; the young girl blushed and looked into the book deeper to hide a small blush

"What's wrong?" Wanda asked with a teasing smile.

"Nothing." She muttered

"Really? You're sticking your nose in that book intently. I'm sure it's not scratch-n-sniff." Wanda teased.

"It... It's interesting. What do you want?"

"Just making polite conversation. That's all. See ya." Wanda got up and left the library 'She's SO hot.'

Valeria looked at her book for a second before she slammed the book closed and ran after Wanda, unable to help herself

"Wait!" Valeria called out to Wanda

"Yeah? What's wrong?" Wanda asked innocently

"I... Err... W... Would... There's a ball coming up... Err.. I..." Valeria babbled, blushing

"Are you inviting me to the Latverian Ball?" Wanda asked pseudo-dramatically.

"... Yes..." Valeria muttered, her face atomic red "... As the Princesses' date."

"Well...I'd like to." Wanda nodded with a smile

"But...?" Valeria asked in worry

"No "buts" I'm coming." Wanda winked.

Valeria's eyes widened at that, as not and shock filled her body

"See you later then?" Wanda asked

"O... Okay?" She gulped

"When is it?" Wanda wondered

"Seven. H-Here's your invite." Valeria handed an invitation.

"Thank you." Wanda nodded, taking the invite and sliding it into her red tee-shirt... Between her breasts

'Oh my god!' Valeria blushed

"See you later Princess." Wanda waved and walked out with swaying hips.

And Valeria couldn't look away from the heart shaped ass

'Thank you writers.' Wanda smiled looking up

"No problem." Ghost answered

"This isn't gonna end how you think." Grey sang lightly

"Oh what do you two know?" Wanda talked back up to them.

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

 **The next chapter coming up soon.**

 **Thank you**


	15. Chapter 15

**Doom's Reign**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Co-Owner and Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

It was later and the Latverian Royalty were getting ready for their royal ball.

Franklin was in a dark blue suit, the Cuckoos in blue maid outfits and proper ones not the bikini style ones that Phoenix and Morgan normally did. Phoenix and Morgan where in gold and purple maid outfits like the Cuckoos.

Victor was in his normal outfit, Susan in a pale blue dress, Silver in a... Well... silver dress, Tania in a black dress, Emma in a white dress and Loki in a green dress.

And Valeria was getting ready in a dark blue dress

Victor was wearing his more "formal" armour and cloak. Which looked ALMOST the same as his normal armour and cloak but it was made with a higher silk quality and white gold armour.

"Is everyone ready?" Victor asked

"I believe so." Susan answered

"Did you give Peter and his family their invitations?" Tania asked

"They ARE pregnant Tania; it would be unwise to let them fly here in their state. But yes I DID give them invitations." Victor answered

"That is good." Silver nodded

Valeria was blushing as she brushed her hair

"Are you alright dear?" Emma asked "You've been looking flustered for a while."

"Y... Yes. I... I've just got a date." Valeria blushed

"Oh really. Well it'll be a nice surprise when we meet him." Emma put a barrette hair clip in Valeria's hair; it had a Latverian Rose as its decoration.

"It's... Not a 'he'." She gulped

"Oh...well it'll be nice to meet HER." Emma stroked her hair. "There, beautiful."

"Thank you Miss Emma." She nodded

*With Wanda*

"I SWEAR they get dresses too small..." Wanda tried to get her ample bosom into the top of her dress. It was a ruby red dress that seemed to have black accents. Her phone rang from her coat pocket "Hello?"

"Lady Deadpool, have you begun the infiltration?" a robotic-like voice spoke, it was obvious that it was disguised.

"I've only managed to get my tits in the dress. I thought I gave you my measurements?" Wanda asked

"We've got them here. Waist, Legs...Bust: D-Cup breast." the voice answered

"...It was DD-Cup breasts!" Wanda groaned 'You fucking jackass.' she cursed her employer "Have you done the transfer?"

"Yes, yes. The money is in your account." the voice answered "Now: get me that girl..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. " she waved off

As the employer clicked off Wanda gave the guy the middle finger through the phone "Fucking sick prick." she spoke. 'Asking for a Princess Bride.' "She IS hot though...Wouldn't mind staying here for her..."

"Wait a second, what am I saying?! It's a fucking job! I can screw her tonight before handing her over!" She snapped at herself

"And I'm PRETTY sure she was looking at my girls." Wanda bounced her tits. "This'll make things easier."

"And maybe my ass to." She shrugged; looking at his the right rubbed dress hugged her ass

"This is getting ridiculous. Ghost, Grey can you make my dress NOT cling to me like a latex cover?" Wanda asked the writers

"You chose the dress, you live with it." Grey shrugged

"Oh...Ghost do me a solid." Wanda asked

Ghost sighed "Fine. Never say I don't do anything." He answered with a snap of his fingers and Wanda's dress grew to compensate for Wanda's figure.

"Oh... You just wanted the dress to fit." Grey face-palmed

"No worries Grey." Wanda waved it off

Ghost went to the cinema door and checked on the outside which his owl returned "Thanks girl. Seems we're okay for a while. Back to the story."

"Thank you." Wanda answered as she sorted a gun clip in her left leg. "See you later."

She then added a small dagger to her other thigh, making sure her rubber dress covered them from every angle even when she moved

*With the royals*

"Ready dears?" Victor asked

"Ready." His lovers smile

"Where's Franklin?" Victor asked

"Sorry I'm late...Had to be excused." Franklin answered politely as he walked in with a paper towel in his hand.

"... Have fun before the ball?" Victor asked

"No! No, I'm not like that! I just went to the bathroom." Franklin explained feeing flustered.

"If you say so." Victor nodded, Valeria clearly nervous

"Are you alright dear?" Victor asked looking kindly into Valeria's eyes.

"Just nervous." She nodded

"You'll be fine." Victor smiled

"Your Highness. The people are awaiting you." The proclaimer spoke

Victor nodded, the family walking out to the hall

"Presenting the Royal Family." the second Proclaimer spoke and they were met with thunderous praise and applause.

Everyone cheered as they entered, Valeria looking around for her date

"Looking for your date sis?" Franklin asked

"Y-Yes. I can't find her." Valeria answered

As the royal family went down the stairs several other people seemed to eye up Valeria and Franklin thinking they could get in good with the King's family.

"Go, I'll handle this lot." Franklin smiled

"Thanks bro." She smiled, kissing his cheek and running off

"Where's Valeria going?" Silver asked

"Off to find her date. How're you Lady Silver?" Franklin answered with a polite question

"Fine, fine...shame Peter or his family couldn't make it." Silver answered

"Hmm, oh excuse me. It seems there are some people who wish to schmooze." Franklin chuckled

"Think you can handle that?" Silver asked with a raised eyebrow

"Lady Loki gave me some lessons." Franklin nodded

Over by Emma she was walked up upon by her three daughters. "Where were you three?" she asked

"We had to go to the powder room." Mindee answered

"Hmm-hmm." Emma nodded not believing it fully

"Why does everyone assume we can't control our 'habits'?" Celeste answered

"Cause you're MY daughters." Emma answered

"Mother, PLEASE, have some faith in us. We did NOT 'meet' Franklin prior to the introductions." Phoebe rebutted.

'And you DID bend over and be fucked in the ass, suck his cock and scream like whores.' Emma replied telepathically

'...You heard that?' the girls asked in shock speaking telepathically.

'Every. Word.' Emma smiled 'You forgot to close the link.'

'But he was so good...' they blushed brightly.

"Presenting Master Peter Parker." The Proclaimers spoke

*With the writers*

"But I would walk 500 miles and I would walk 500 more." Ghost sung while he laughed

"Just to be that man who walked 1,000 miles to fall down at your door!" Grey continued, laughing

"Dah-dah-dah-lan-dah!" Luna added

"Dah-dah-dah-lan-dah!" Ghost laughed

"Can we get on with the story please?" Catherine asked

"I'm so sorry, the joke was there." Ghost laughed

*Back in reality*

"Peter." Victor nodded as he walked over

"Hello Victor." Peter spoke professionally; he was wearing a black tuxedo with a white long sleeved shirt and black trousers.

"Your family is not here. I take it it's for their pregnancies." Victor answered

"Yeah, they really wanted to come. But they do send their love." Peter answered innocently.

"Thank you." He nodded

Meanwhile Valeria was looking around the party, trying to find her date

'Where is she...?' Valeria thought

"Oh Princess Valeria, I'm glad I've caught you." A youthful Lord spoke gentlemanly, he must have been about in his mid-twenties.

"I'm sorry, I'm looking for someone." Valeria answered trying to politely leave.

"Perhaps we can search together?" The Lord suggested.

"No. I am looking for my date." She said "She seems to be running late."

"Oh, well maybe I can accompany you until your date arrives?" The Lord asked seeing an opening.

"Excuse me friend, mind if I talk to you for a minute?" Franklin intervened

"I am actually more interested in talking to your sister." The lord snarled

"Well maybe we can talk about my sister while talking about your role in your kingdom with exports?" Franklin distracted him by making the Lord turn his back on Valeria.

Valeria ran away, looking around

But from each turn there was other suitor hoping to talk to her...it was like a maze of dead-ends.

It was UNTIL...

"Oof. Oh I'm sorry." Valeria knocked into a red and black dressed blonde haired woman

"Hey, no problem...Oh hello Princess." the blonde haired woman turned around and revealed Wanda.

"W... Wanda!" Valeria gasped happily, blushing at the sight

The woman's red and black dress really drew her eyes to the right places

"Sorry I took so long. There was a fashion faux-pas with my dress." Wanda answered simply.

"It's fine." She gulped

"So...are we gonna mingle or stand around like melons?" Wanda asked unintentionally pushing her breasts upward.

'M-Melons...?' Valeria blushed, seeing Wanda's ample breasts "S-sure."

Wanda smiled, taking Valeria's hand

With the delegates of other countries were Victor and Susan trying to maintain a reasonable relationship for trade. But that they couldn't fully focus as Franklin and Valeria were being eyed upon by suitors and potential brides.

But at the same time everyone was surprised at seeing Valeria with a woman and a Franklin with his three maids

"Looks like we might have some trouble." Victor whispered to Susan.

"Maybe." She nodded

A Lord and a young woman spoke among themselves, at first glance it seemed they were husband and wife but they were actually father and daughter. "You're going to have to get in with the Prince..." the father spoke

"I know but...It doesn't seem fair." the daughter answered

Apparently some of the guests were conspiring to join the royal family...through WHATEVER means.

"Fair. Doesn't matter." The father snarled

Other Lords were conspiring between their sons and daughters thinking that THEY'LL be privy to the wealth and connections to Victor.

Though some of the children despised the idea, some of them were glad to be part of it...but there WAS a fly on the wall, or in this case: a Spider.

Valeria was blushing as she was being pulled around by Wanda

"Whoa, W-Wanda. Can you hold up please? You'll pull my arm out of its socket." Valeria commented.

"Nope!" She sang

"Oof! Sorry big guy." Wanda knocked into Franklin

"Oh no problem. Hi Val; I take it this is your date?" Franklin asked kindly

"Yes, this is-" Valeria tried to introduce her guest

"Wanda. Pleasure to meet you." Wanda curtsied

"Nice to meet you to." He nodded

"Can you let go of my sister's arm now? I'm guessing she asked you to stop pulling her?" Franklin asked

"Fine." She frowned, letting go

"Thanks Franklin...Where's Peter? I haven't seen him in a while." Valeria asked

"Dunno...Ah, there he is." Franklin pointed to the buffet as Peter was getting some food.

"Okay. Thanks." Valeria nodded, running towards him with Wanda reluctantly following

"Hello Peter." Valeria introduced herself to Victor's chosen Lord

"Oh, hello Valeria. Enjoying the evening?" Peter asked as he took a sip of wine.

"Very much so." She nodded

"Who is this?" Peter asked, looking at Wanda

"Wanda, pleasure to meet you." Wanda composed herself "I'm Valeria's date."

"She has good taste in dates." Peter smiled "Now if you'll excuse me it's been a long flight and I promised my family I'd brink some food back."

As he walked away he stopped and span around on his heel, wagging a finger in thought "You know... I feel like I have met you before."

"No, impossible. I must have one of those faces/voices." Wanda waved it off.

"Nono. You seem similar to someone I know." He frowned "Maybe related?"

"Nope, only child." Wanda answered

"You just...have the same air about you." Peter added.

"What's your last name?"

"Burns. Wanda Burns." Wanda answered like James Bond.

"Hummm. Must have mistaken." He shrugged, leaving

'PHEW! Close one.' Wanda thought "Nice guy."

"He is. Care for some salad?" Valeria asked

"Nope. I'd rather... Crap can't think of a clever innuendo." She pouted

"Toss some salad?" Valeria rebutted

"There we go." Wanda pointed.

Wanda grinned, wrapping an arm around her

As the night progressed some of the guests tried to entice Franklin and Valeria...but were promptly 'escorted' out. Wanda had to take her employer's call.

"Have you acquired the Princess?" the robotic voice asked.

"No. I am about to lead her to her room where I can kidnap her." She explained

"Excellent. I'll be waiting for my bride. And don't forget the drug." The voice answered

"I won't." Wanda said bitterly, hanging up. The drug... That was the part she hated.

It was a very potent knock-out/ date-rape drug that would make anyone who ingests it do ANYTHING they tell them to do. With no way to remember anything; but once it had a hold of someone and had sex with them, it "imprints" the person who takes it to the person who has sex with them.

She wasn't sure what the imprint thing meant but she had an idea

'Sorry Princess...' Wanda thought solemnly.

But... She wondered what happened if she screwed this guy over?

'The pervert DID pay me beforehand...' Wanda thought. 'But would he come after me? But of a puzzle...Nah.'

So, with a smile, she went after Valeria

"Princess! ...I wonder where she's gone?" Wanda wondered as she waded through the other visitors.

She soon found her, backing away from a suitor

"Oh man..." Valeria groaned

"Oh Princess. You okay?" Wanda asked

"Just...Nothing, where did you go?" Valeria asked

"Had to take a call." He smiled

"Don't ignore me!" The suitor frowned, trying to grab her... Only for Wanda to good a gun at the man's face

"Err...err..." the suitor stood in shock and...Quite literally pissed his pants

"The Princess said: No." Wanda spoke simply and cocked her gun. "Now...leave her alone."

The suitor screamed, running as fast as he could

Wanda uncocked her gun and slid it into her compartment by her leg. "I hate creeps like that. You okay Princess?"

"Y... You had a gun." Valeria said nervously

"Huh? Oh...yeah...Well, you never know when some creep is gonna get a grope on you. Better to be safe than sorry." Wanda answered

And before Valeria could react, Wanda dragged her away

"Wh-Where're you taking me?" Valeria panicked

"Your room." Wanda teased

"One transition please." Wanda asked

*Insert scene transition to Valeria's room*

"Thank you." Wanda smiled

The two entered Valeria's room, Wanda pushing the Princess onto her bed

"Wh-What...What're you doing?" Valeria shook in fear and almost arousal.

"What does it look like?" Wanda grinned, crawling onto the bed over her. Now was a good point to knock her out and take her to the drop off point but... That innocent look on her face, that blush on her cheeks those sparkling eyes

"It...it looks like...you want to..." Valeria spoke softly

"Want to what?" Wanda asked still feeling entranced by Valeria's beauty

"Ravage me..." Valeria whispered

"Anyone would." Wanda purred

"But...I..." Valeria panted lightly

"You..." Wanda leaned in closer to Valeria's face

"Want..." Valeria kissed Wanda's lips gently.

"Want?" Wanda asked after the second long kiss, seemingly unaffected while Valeria was panting

"You...You're beautiful..." Valeria answered and kissed her again.

Wanda returned the kiss before pinning Valeria down "You didn't finish your question."

"Do you like me?" Valeria asked

"... You didn't answer my question." Wanda purred "I asked first. What did you mean by 'want'?"

"I want you..." Valeria answered

"Good." Wanda smiled, kissing her

"Hmm..." Valeria moaned happily 'My first kiss...' She thought

'She's so cute...' Wanda thought back.

She used her talented tongue, battling Valeria's and easily overpowering her

"Hmm..." the two girls moaned happily

'Is...Is this what Franklin does...with the Cuckoos?' Valeria thought

Wanda grinned as she started striping Valeria

"Hmm-n-no. No. I...I don't want to...not yet." Valeria answered pushing off Wanda.

"Huh?" Wanda frowned

"I...I'm scared...And...I don't want...to go fast." Valeria answered

"I won't hurt you." Wanda said, licking her neck

"I...Hmm...Ah...hmm..." Valeria moaned as she bit her bottom lip.

"Yes?" Wanda smiled, biting Valeria's ear

"I...Like this..." Valeria moaned

"Good...you're meant to." Wanda smiled

Her hands then slid up her sides, massaging the muscles teasingly and seductively

"AH...S-So soft..." Valeria moaned 'M-My toy...'

Wanda kissed down Valeria's neck, towards her breasts

"Ah...M-My breasts..." Valeria moaned

"Sensitive aren't you? Let's get you up more..." Wanda moved Valeria and herself up her bed more, which Valeria had a night-stand handy.

And with a simple tug, she ripped her bra off

"Wow...These are some beautiful breasts...I wonder what they'll be like if they were BIGGER..." Wanda teased as she suckled on Valeria's tits

"N-No!" Valeria flipped her over and pinned Wanda "My...My breasts...WON'T change!"

"Why?" Wanda grinned

"Cause I don't want them too." Valeria answered her hair covering her face in shadow "I have the body I want...and I don't want to change it. I'm happy..."

"People grow up. What's wrong with you?" Wanda frowned

"I think...I've got a bit of my Mother in me..." Valeria answered as her eyes glistened.

"Oh?" Wanda smiled

"Yeah...And I've got...a special toy..." Valeria smiled as she opened her night stand and revealed her own dildo.

"Where did you get that?" Wanda fake-gasped, wrapping her legs around Valeria's waist

"Wouldn't YOU like to know?" Valeria teased as she licked her dildo.

"Yep." Wanda nodded, licking the opposite side of the dildo

"Hmm..." The two girls purred and Valeria traced down her body down to Wanda's lower waist. "So...you want to seduce me...?"

"I guess." Wanda shrugged

"Well...I'm not going to be seduced...EASILY..." Valeria teased as she began to rub Wanda's pussy.

Wanda moaned, rubbing her own pussy against Valeria's

"Hmm! S-so wet...so cute..." Valeria moaned happily.

"You think MY pussy's cute? Yours is adorable..." Wanda moaned

Valeria just blushed, allowing Wanda to set the pace of her first time.

"Now...how much have you used this...toy...?" Wanda asked as she rubbed her pussy against Valeria's

"A...A few days..." Valeria answered "M... Miss Phoenix gave it to me."

"G-Gonna have to thank her...Have you USED it yet?" Wanda teased

"I-I told you..." Valeria moaned

"No...I mean have you USED it?" Wanda smiled

"Y-You mean...? N-No...I...I wanted to wait." Valeria answered

"Then let Wanda show you how to use it." She grinned

"O-Okay..." Valeria nodded.

Wanda moaned, slamming her pussy against Valeria's fasted and faster

"AH!" Valeria moaned and began to pant heavily. The friction and forcefulness of both their pussies rubbing together was enough to make Valeria cum.

It didn't help that she was a virgin, so she screamed and came while Wanda was still good to go

"Ah...did Princess cum?" Wanda lightly teased.

"Yes..." She panted

"Well...we're gonna have fun with your toy..." Wanda smiled gazing into Valeria's eyes.

Valeria gulped and nodded

"Now...since this is nicely lubed..." Wanda licked the dildo and inserted one end into her pussy she aimed for Valeria's virgin pussy "Lets...play..."

Valeria visible gulped at that 'What am I getting myself into?'

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

 **The next chapter coming up soon.**

 **Thank you**


	16. Chapter 16

**Doom's Reign**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Co-Owner and Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

It was the morning after, the party was finished and Peter was compiling data from the guests who were conspiring to join the Von Doom family through either having a bastard child of Franklin's or seducing Valeria.

'Who IS she...she's familiar...Wanda Burns...' Peter thought as the facial and vocal recognition scans were finishing up

And listening to her voice... It clicked. She... Sounded like Wade!

"Oh...My...GOD!" Peter proclaimed "Wanda WILSON! Lady Deadpool!"

"What's wrong Sir?" She-Venom asked

"I have to warn Victor, he's harbouring a Deadpool in his castle!" Peter spoke and webbed his telephone to his side.

*with Valeria and Wanda*

The two slept side by side, Wanda was spooning Valeria under the covers...and let's just say where Wanda thought she had the upper hand in the dominating department...Valeria turned it around to her advantage.

And currently, the two were asleep.

But the last thought Wanda had was 'Did I forget something?'

Wanda stirred lightly as she hummed awake and saw the back of Valeria's golden locks.

'Did my hair grow super long?' She thought sleepily as she didn't realise she was in bed with another woman

"Hmm..." Valeria moaned happily as Wanda didn't realise that her hands were on Valeria's breasts.

And that was when her eyes widened as she awoke properly

"Oh...shit...!" Wanda gasped.

"Mmmmmm." Valeria mumbled as she slowly awoke

"Whoa...That dream...So...good...It's like it really happened..." Valeria mumbled

But then she felt Wanda

"Oh boy..." Valeria blushed and turned to see Wanda's hands groping her breasts.

"... Hi." Wanda gulped

"H-Hi..." Valeria blushed "I...I guess..."

"Yeah...kind of awkward..." Wanda nodded slowly removing her hands off of Valeria's breasts.

"That felt nice." Valeria admitted

"I...I bet." Valeria blushed and pulled the quilt up to her breasts "I guess...last night happened?"

"Yes it did." She admitted, nodding

"Did we drink?" Valeria asked

"Probably...though I can't GET drunk." Wanda admitted.

"Wait... Really?"

"Yeah...my healing factor is AMAZING." Wanda smiled singing the last part.

"Healing factor?" Valeria said nervously

"Yeah-ha...comes in handy with my line of work. Whoops!" Wanda stopped

"WHAT?!" Valeria yelled, sitting up violently

"Yeah...I-" Wanda tried to explain but was interrupted by Phoenix and Susan in a burning rage.

"... Hi." Wanda waved

In the Sex Dungeon, Franklin was pleasuring his three maids and heard a VERY loud shout.

"WHAT THE **FUCK** IS GOING ON HERE?!" Sue's scream resonated throughout the castle

And it made him stop

"M-Master...W-What was that...?" Phoebe moaned

"Sounded like my mother...in a VERY bad mood." Franklin answered

"Should we go and look?" Celeste asked

"In my experience...it IS a good idea to go." Franklin pointed out

The four quickly got dressed, running upstairs

*Upstairs, small time kip*

"Now...Ms Wilson...ONE. Last. Time: WHY did you come here?" Victor asked darkly as Wanda was tied up...and not in the fun way

"Because Valeria wanted me to be her date!" She snapped

"PRIOR to that..." Victor answered

"Had a target. Took it out." She scoffed, lying

Victor sighed "I examined your phone, it lead to a rerouted call from SEVERAL different rerouted locations using advanced technology AND a voice disguiser. The owner of which is a forty eight year old industrialist who has had a history of dating younger women."

"Is it? I didn't look into it." She shrugged

"Tell me...How much is my wife's daughter worth to that man?" Victor snarled

"Near a million, including a drug. I threw it away." Wanda shrugged "I screwed the guy over. Wasn't gonna fulfil the contracts and he paid in advanced."

"A million..." Susan scoffed

"A million to him is chump change...I noticed his signature was in America...Peter might have a new company within the week." Victor threatened "But...You screwed him over...is that correct?"

"Yeah, that's right." Wanda nodded

"Hmm...Fine." Victor released her.

"Oh? And I'd like to point out that you can't have that Golden Maid Phoenix break me. You can't break a crazy person." Wanda laughed

Valeria thought for a second then whispered something into Wanda's ear. "Ah...I'm yours Mistress..." Wanda moaned.

"What did you say Valeria?" Franklin gasped

"Not telling. It's our word." Valeria teased.

"Valeria." Victor frowned

"...Pancake-Waffles." Valeria answered in embarrassment

"Hmmaah..." Wanda melted happily.

"... What?" Everyone deadpanned

"It's our "Special Word"...Doesn't everyone have one?" Valeria asked

"No." Everyone said as one

"Oh...Then it's just me..." Valeria blushed

"What ones and how many?" He smiled

"WHY that word?" Loki asked

"Cause I'm like butter with those..." Wanda answered hazily

"... She's weird." Franklin muttered

"Like WE'RE any better?" Silver asked

"YES! We are VERY sane!" Franklin nearly snapped

"Besides the obvious sanity, we ARE perverse." Emma sighed.

"That's true." Tania nodded

"So, the question remains: what do we DO with her?" Victor asked

"Let Valeria deal with her. She is a big girl now." Susan smiled trusting

"I think...I've got an idea..." Valeria smiled lustfully

"I'm out!" Franklin said, walking away

"Us too." the Cuckoos added following their Master.

"I trust you'll do us proud Valeria." Victor spoke kindly "Now if you excuse me I've got an industrialist to take care of."

And with that the others left leaving just Valeria and Wanda as the Lady Deadpool's mind re-entered the world of the working

"Huh...? Wh-What happened?" Wanda asked

"I said our special word..." Valeria teased

"How?"

"I remembered it...And now...I'm gonna make. You. Mine..." Valeria teased

"I already am." She smiled

"Well...shall we take it to OUR room?" Valeria asked seductively.

"Oh... Princess has gotten naughty." Wanda grinned

"I get it from my mother..." Valeria kissed Wanda passionately.

Wanda grinned, running her hands through her hair

*With Victor*

"With this and the observations Peter gave me during the party...we can stop these conspirators." Victor talked aloud

"AND we can stop this poaching after our children." Susan smiled

"That is VERY true." Victor smiled as he rubbed Susan's belly.

"AHHH! Oooh!" Susan groaned in sudden pain

"Susan, it's time isn't it?" Victor asked as he supported her.

"N... No. It's... It's still a month too early." She closed her eyes

"It could be an early one. We should check at the hospital." Victor answered

"O... Okay." She nodded

"Jonathan, help your Queen." Victor ordered

"Yes, My King." Jonathan heard and ran to his master.

*time skip*

"Well? How is she?" Victor asked the doctor

"She will be giving birth any minute." The doctor nodded

"ARGH!" Susan screamed

"Sooner than you thought." Victor commented and was escorted to Susan's side.

He gently took her hand, sitting down, and relaxing while trying to help Susan stay calm

"V-Victor..." Susan panted and she wanted to crush her husband's hand.

"It's alright, I'm here." Victor soothed her.

He was wearing his armour so his hand was safe if being crushed at least

"You are SO lucky you're wearing that armour...ARGH!" Susan commented before she felt the next contraction.

"It is very good sometimes." He nodded

"Y-You're changing this one's nappies Victor! HNN!" Susan clenched her teeth and felt the baby coming.

"Aren't the maids here for that?" He joked softly, trying to cheek her up/distract her

"Y-YES...But...YOU'RE not getting away T-THAT...AHH! Easily-eee!" Susan screamed

"It's okay dear." He soothed

"Alright the baby is crowning Your Majesty." the midwife spoke

"You can do it dear." Victor nodded

"V-Victor...AH!" Susan cried as she felt the baby come from her vagina.

"Wah!" a new innocent voice cried

"There it is." He smiled

"Just a little more Your Highness." the midwife answered

"I KNOW I've done this TWICE already!" Susan responded in pain

"You can do this a third time." He challenged

"AH!" Susan gave a final push and her and Victor's new baby child was born.

And a baby scream was heard

"Quick the blankets." the midwife asked as she examined the baby for its gender.

"It's a boy." She smiled

"A...A boy?" Susan cried

"A boy..." Victor kissed his wife's head tenderly.

"Here we go..." the midwife passed the child to Susan.

The baby stopped crying as he opened his eyes and gazed at his parents.

He had Victor's hair and Susan's eyes

"He looks like you..." Susan cried

"Poor child." Victor teased.

"You are handsome." She giggled

Just then the other lovers came in with Franklin and Valeria soon following after. "Is it over? Can we see the baby?" Emma asked

"Of course." Victor nodded

As they gently progressed around the child, Valeria and Franklin were the first forward as it was their maternal half-sibling. "Is it a boy or girl?" Valeria asked

"Boy." The new parents answered

The baby boy looked up at both Franklin and Valeria and smiled seeing the same kind eyes their mother and he had.

"Hey little guy." Franklin smiled

The baby giggled and gave a toothless smile to his older brother.

"Mind if we see now?" Loki asked almost squealing happily.

"Sure...just be careful." Franklin nodded

"I was always careful with my babies..." Loki reassured them.

"She's bad enough." Emma joked

"I'm ignoring that." Loki softly spoke "Hello...hello..." she waved lightly at the new baby boy.

The baby giggled, reaching out for her

This immediately melted their hearts, sighing in awe for the new babe. "You're very lucky Susan...he's perfect." Tania smiled

"Yes he is." She smiled

"What're you going to call him?" Silver asked

"Victor?" she asked

"I was thinking Luke." Victor answered

"No Star Wars naming with the other kids." Silver lightly ordered with a smile

"What would YOU suggest Silver?" Victor asked softly.

"We are not calling all of our children after a movie franchise." Tania added

"What about Michael?" Victor asked

"That's nice." Susan smiled

"Michael Von Doom..." Victor smiled rubbing his son's head.

"A lovely name for a perfect child." Susan smiled

"Get some rest...it's been a long day." Victor smiled

"It has." Susan nodded before she fell asleep

"I've got you..." Victor gently scooped up his son and passed him to the nurses who have prepared a cot.

Victor smiled proudly at the act

"Thank you." Victor smiled

"Of course." The nurses nodded and gently placed Michael in the cot where he fell to sleep.

"My little prince." He smiled

*In New York*

"I'm home!" Peter called

"Welcome home Peter." his girls smiled "How was the trip?"

"Tiring...and worrying." Peter answered

"Worrying?" April asked

"Yeah...Lady Deadpool is in Latveria. THAT and gold diggers are trying to leech off of Victor." Peter sighed.

"That's not good." Anya frowned

"Yeah well...If I know Victor and his family, they have a plan already." Peter commented.

"True." Jess nodded

"How're the babies?" Peter asked kindly

"They're coming well." Maria smiled

"That IS good news..." Peter sighed in relief. A ring came from Peter's phone and he went to answer "I wonder who's calling?"

Pulling it out he placed it against his head and asked "Hello?" As he answered

"Hello Peter." It was Loki

"Hi Loki. What's up?" Peter asked

"Susan's just given birth! *SQUEE*!" Loki squeaked in the phone.

"Owowowowowow! My ears!" He groaned, pulling the phone back

"Susan's...given birth?" Peter asked to verify what Loki spoke

"Yep, a BEAUTIFUL baby boy. They named him: Michael." Loki answered happily.

"That's nice." He smiled

"We just thought we'd tell you." Loki explained

"Well, thank you Loki...Good luck with yours." Peter spoke kindly.

"Thank you." She smiled

"See you later." Peter smiled

"Bye Peter." Loki hung up.

With a simple sigh, Peter smiled "A baby boy...good luck Your Majesties."

"Peter, is it true? Susan's got a baby boy?" She-Venom asked

"Yeah..." Peter answered which was a BAD move as the girls squealed happily "AH MY EARS!"

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

 **The next chapter coming up soon.**

 **Thank you**


	17. Chapter 17

**Doom's Reign**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Co-Owner and Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

'It's time...The start of the unification of the world.' Victor thought.

He stood atop his castle, preparing to get to work

"But first...to make sure that industrialist NEVER hurts my family AGAIN." Victor whispered

And he stood there and then disappeared

*In New York*

A powerful industrialist was observing his work place, still waiting for his new bride, his ticket into royalty. 'Where is that damn mercenary? Where is my bride?'

"WHEN IS SHE?!" He yelled

"Who 'she'? Are you referring to Lady Deadpool?" Victor asked as he materialised in front of the man.

"GAH!" He yelled, jumping back

"Simon Bolgur. 58 years old, married seven times. Each time with a woman of a younger age. Net worth of a half a billion dollars and currently owns $3.4 billion." Victor spoke seriously. "And you tried to force my daughter to be wife eight."

"I-I NEVER-" Simon backed up in fear before he heard his voice being played on Victor's left arm-guard. EVERY conversation between him and Wanda.

"Doom holds grudges Simon. And Doom takes no prisoners like you." Victor answered

"G... Get back!" he cried like a baby

"You know, Doom should thank you. Your ex-wives signing prenuptial agreements and you not having children; Doom has no problem doing THIS." Victor spoke as he blew up a screen showing Simon's industry and losing ALL his wealth.

"WHAT?!" The man screamed

"Y-You can't do this!" Simon debated

"Oh can't I? After someone spread word about your 'methods' of marrying women your company's stock is plummeting faster than the Great Depression. I've literally bought your company and resources for penny cash." Victor stared down at him intently.

"NO!"

"You're ruined Simon. Get out of my Knight's company." Victor spoke grabbing him by the scruff of his shirt.

But then he shrugged, and threw the 'man' out the window

As the former industrialist was thrown out of the window plummeting to his doom, Victor was transferring all the forms and legal documents under Peter's name. This would be the first stepping stone to Peter's rule over New York and Victor's first step to unifying the world under his rule.

Soon... The world would be... Doom's!

"I should return home. Michael might be waking up by now." Victor thought aloud. With a wide, proud, smirk

He teleported back to his kingdom with a flurry of his cape.

*With Peter*

Peter got out of bed, walking out of the room where his lovers where sleeping

'Won't be long now...' He thought kindly. 'I wonder what's on the news...'

He sat down, picking up the remote and looking through the channels

And then he noticed something on the news: Simon Bolgur, Billionaire Industrialist exposed and commits suicide. "What...?" Peter paid close attention to the story

"Earlier today Simon Bolgur, has been exposed as an attempted kidnapper and corrupt member of society. The evidence shown is that he tried to have a teenage bride of the Princess of Latveria,but it subsequently failed and he committed suicide." Robbie Robertson spoke seriously. "All known resources and funds of Bolgur's empire have been transferred to Local New Yorker: Peter Parker. Otherwise known as the Amazing Spider-Man."

'Victor...' Peter thought with a darkish smile.

"The total amount of the industry is now a solid three quarter of a billion dollars and the former funds of Simon Bolgur has been reported to be $4 billion dollars. Bolgur burned many bridges when he divorced his wives, who have no legitimate claim to the fortune." Robby continued.

"Perfect." Peter grinned

"Peter...If you're watching this...do your family proud." Robby broke the news reporter's oath

"Will do." Peter nodded

"In other news..." Robby began to speak off other news

Peter smiled at that

"Hmm...Peter...is everything okay...?" Gwen yawned lightly, her belly showing under her bed-shirt

"Yeah...It is..." Peter gently pulled Gwen onto his lap

"THIS early? You're insatiable..." Gwen teased

"It's not for that. We've got a bit of a wind fall." Peter kissed her gently

"Oh yeah? What sort of wind fall? How much is it?" Gwen asked

"Oh...not much...just $4 Billion in cash and a $1 Billion industry." Peter smiled

The blonde's eyes widened at that

"You're kidding me." Gwen gasped

"Nope...Straight up." Peter rubbed her belly "And it's going to pave the way for our future."

Gwen smiled at that, resting her head on his shoulder

*In Latveria*

Victor had arrived back in his kingdom and walked to the throne room where he saw his wife and child there and she had a look on her face. "Susan; why're you up? You should be resting." Victor spoke with concern

"You weren't in bed. And Michael was crying." Susan answered

"I... See?" He nodded, walking towards her a bit confused

"We were lonely. I missed my husband and Michael missed his daddy." Susan explained

Victor smiled and hugged them both carefully

"I'm sorry. But I had important business to take care of." Victor spoke softly

"Involving a certain recently deceased Industrialist?" Susan asked slyly.

"Of course." He smiled

"You're a good person...and I use the term lightly." Susan kissed him

"Bbbppp." Michael burbled happily and snuggled into his parents.

"Yes little man." He smiled, tickling him

"Master, your attention is needed." Morgan spoke while unaccompanied by Phoenix.

"What is it?" Victor asked "And where is Phoenix?"

"She's currently resting Master. But she has instructed me to take her place while she's resting." Morgan answered

He nodded, walking away from Susan "What is it?"

"There are a several documents to take care of involving the plans of your kingdom expansion Master." Morgan answered

Victor nodded, walking forwards

"So what is Phoenix doing with her rest?" Victor asked kindly

"She is making a room up for her baby." Phoenix answered "She has others working with her."

"Good. I don't want her to overstress herself." he nodded and saw his throne room with the various expansions to conquer the other countries. "I DO care about ALL of you."

"We know that Master. Will you require refreshments or 'other' services?" Morgan asked with a smile

"Water please. I must make sure to remain focused." Victor answered

She nodded, summoning a glass of water

"Thank you Morgan, I will call when I need of anything else." Victor answered kindly after taking a sip.

"Yes Master." Morgan bowed and left.

Victor began to pour over the details of the kingdoms he would start to take over. The closest kingdoms were sixteen small kingdoms and nine larger kingdoms that were between: Latveria, Symkaria and Wakanda. With Symkaria and Wakanda already under his banner, he can start in both Europe and Africa.

Cracking his neck he sat down and got to work

He began to find any flaws or weaknesses between the royalty and their court. Anyone can be bought or coerced; it's just a manner of finding the right motivation. The three small kingdoms closest to Symkaria and Wakanda had some corrupt officials who could be bought.

And so he got to work

Time passed through the day, true Victor took breaks to refresh his mind and spend time with Michael, but he needed something concrete before trying to overthrow these kingdoms...that is till he found them.

He found what he needed

Advisers and generals within the kingdoms who have served for years and treated without dignity, they were perfect to overthrow their masters.

Perfect.

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

 **The next chapter coming up soon.**

 **Thank you**


	18. Chapter 18

**Doom's Reign**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Co-Owner and Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Victor had his pawns and their names. All that was left was to summon them and bend them in such a way they would betray their masters.

A rather simple task

"Master; is everything to your standards?" Morgan asked as she had set up the meeting room so Victor could converse with the advisers and generals in question.

"Everything's acceptable Morgan. You may go. Enjoy the day." Victor ordered kindly.

She bowed, and crawled out like the pet she was trained to be

A few moments later Johnny came in with the delegates of the kingdoms that were closest to Latveria, Symkaria and Wakanda.

"Thank you Johnathan." Victor nodded

"Majesty..." Johnny bowed and let the delegates enter. Each of them were wearing their respective country's national colours and coat of arms on their clothes, a couple of them were even wearing a type of armoured clothing.

"Welcome all. Please, take a seat." Victor spoke respectively

The diplomats did just that

"So King Victor, what is it that you wanted to talk to us about?" A woman asked seriously

"Men and women of your own small kingdoms, I have researched that you are mistreated in your positions. The people you serve are abusive and self-destructive." Victor answered "So... you will help me control them."

"What?! You mean for us to betray our countries? Our Royalty?!" An Adviser snapped

"Let's look at the evidence: Harold Greene, father of two and grandfather to two, 57 years old, advised two kings and no chance for a pension." Victor pulled up Harold's file "And yet has stolen over 3 billion from his country."

"LIES!" Harold snapped

"My research is NEVER wrong." Victor answered calmly "In fact EACH of you have hidden secrets that not even your royals know about."

All the 'loyal' foreigners gulped nervously

"Now...I can make these all disappear IF you work for me." Victor spoke tenting his fingers.

*elsewhere*

Valeria was thinking of some ways how to tease Wanda so she wouldn't feel so plain in the love making department, but she was taking some time off to see her little brother...it felt weird being a BIG sister.

She smiled, walking towards her mother

"Hey...look who's here...it's Valeria." Susan cooed with Michael.

Michael squeaked happily reaching towards his sister.

"Hello Little One." Valeria smiled

Michael reached out and hugged her sister as best his little arms could.

Which was mostly her forearm

"Oh...You're a strong one aren't you Michael?" Valeria smiled, which made him smile. "You're going to be a strong prince when you grow up..."

Michael laughed, smiling

*With Franklin*

Franklin was finishing up a new device in Victor's labs. Nothing dangerous or sexual, but just a new device to keep his half-brother safe.

Basically a simple force-field bracelet. He wasn't a science expert and was he was given simple instructions

"This should be good enough. Now, let's see if the tracer works..." Franklin hoped as he placed the bracelet under a box some feet away from the computer. As Franklin activated it the radar traced the bracelet instantly.

"Awesome!" He smirked

"One down...however much more to go." Franklin smiled picking up his gift for Michael.

Yea... He had a LOT of work.

*With Tania and Silver*

"I guess it won't be long now." Silver smiled

"Yeah, still Victor's children with Emma and Loki come first though." Tania nodded

"Unless ours are early." Silver countered

"True...is yours a boy or girl?" Tania asked

"Does it matter?" Silver smiled

"Not really, no." Tania agreed

"Exactly." She smiled

"Do you think Victor's going to be a grandfather soon?" Tania teased

"Whoa! Where did THAT come from?" Silver asked

"Franklin and the Cuckoos? Any chance those four are together Emma immediately knows." Tania chuckled

"I guess." Silver sighed

"Still if he's smart, he'd wait a while." Tania thought

"Of course." Silver nodded

"I wonder what Valeria's doing with Wanda?" Tania pondered

"Why are you wondering that?" Silver asked

"Just trying to make conversation." Tania answered

*With the Cuckoos and Wanda*

Wanda was relaxing in a red bikini by the pool while the three sisters where hanging the washing out

"Aren't you going to help us out Wanda?" Phoebe asked

"I am...I'm supervising." Wanda answered

Celeste telekinetically swept the chair Wanda was resting on away...which Wanda was now levitating "Bet you thought I was gonna fall." Wanda smiled triumphantly.

"And I'm not a maid Suckos." She added, moving her hand up and down in front of her mouth as if she was giving a blowjob

"Don't you mean THIS?" Mindee asked as she made a hole using her first and middle finger and begun licking it like it was a vagina.

"Now that's hot. Do that to your sisters much?" Wanda laughed

"Help us out and we 'may' tell you." Phoebe answered

"Not my job." Wanda said mocking "I'm Valeria's girlfriend, not some pet maid."

"We're Franklin's lovers; his claim is stronger than yours." Celeste rebutted

"Valeria and I are equals." Wanda replied with a glare

'I think we need help sisters.' Phoebe thought

'What do you mean?' Mindee asked

'Should we get Miss Valeria to request Wanda to help out?' Phoebe asked "Or maybe Master Franklin?'

'We can do it by ourselves. There is not much.' Mindee mentally frowned

'Less talking, we've only got a few shirts left.' Celeste thought.

'Right!' They all nodded

"Have a good conversation with yourselves?" Wanda asked teasingly

The Cuckoos levitated Wanda and plunged her into the pool.

"GAH!" Wanda yelled as she fell into the pool. Emerging from the water she spat it out and pouted "Great. Now I'm wet."

"And done...Watch out." the girls stripped and jumped in with Wanda.

Wanda yelled, diving out of the way

With a huge splash the three Cuckoos were now wet in their underpants "Got ya Wanda." Phoebe teased.

"Grrrrrr. You brats." She snarled

"Come on...it's only a joke." Celeste laughed.

She then began to cough as Wanda had thrown water at her

"Oh I'm gonna get you for that." Phoebe laughed

And cue epic female water fight!

*with Phoenix*

Phoenix was resting with her feet on the bed, she rubbed her stomach attentively, the sound of soft music was resonating in the room. She was told that music helps stimulate the development.

She wanted her Master's baby to be smart and happy and she would love it no matter what.

"Mistress, do you require anything?" a gentle knock came from her door, it was Morgan.

"Maybe." She smiled

"May I come in then?" Morgan asked

"Of course." She nodded

"What is it your require of me Mistress?" Morgan asked with a courteous bow.

Phoenix smiled, tapping her chin

"Yes Mistress?" Morgan blushed lightly.

Phoenix smirked and kissed her

The two moaned softly as Morgan knelt down to Phoenix's level and the two carried on their kiss.

Phoenix broke the kiss, smiling

"Did...I do well Mistress?" Morgan asked softly

"Yes Pet...you did VERY well..." Phoenix answered

She kissed her again gently, falling asleep

"Good night Mistress." Morgan smiled and gently left.

*with Emma and Loki*

Emma was reading one of her books that Victor had gotten her as a present while Loki was rocking back and forth in a rocking chair singing an ancient Norse lullaby...it was...eerily adorably.

Emma smiled at the sound, enjoying the song

"One of yours?" Emma asked kindly

Loki shook her head "One of Frigga's...She used to sing it to me...every night." She remembered each of those nights so fondly.

"That's nice." Emma smiled

"I figured...why spoil a tradition?" Loki smiled

"Did you do it for your other children?" Emma asked

"Hmm-hmm. They loved it as well." Loki admitted.

"I am glad." Emma smiled

"Did you ever sing lullabies for your kids?" Loki asked

"I...no. My daughters were harvested from my eggs and technically cloned from me and accelerated to their age now...I've never HAD babies before." Emma admitted

Loki looked at her in shock. "Well, it's about time for you to learn some lullabies for the baby." Loki spoked

"True." Emma nodded, smiling

"If you want I can teach you." Loki asked

"You know...I'll take you up on that offer Loki." Emma smiled

*With Susan*

Susan was rocking her son in her arms, smiling

Michael looked up and her and he cried lightly "Oh...are you hungry?" She asked softly "Do you want milk?"

Michael nodded lightly and reached for his mother's breasts, which she carefully revealed too her son.

"Here we go Michael...it's been a while so don't suckle too hard." Susan stroked her son's head gently as he suckled on her teat.

She smiled, running her hand through his hair gently

*With the writers*

"I don't know why people get pissed off at this subject; THAT is adorable." Ghost admitted

"Yea, I know." Grey smiled

"Luna, Catherine, what do you think of that? An innocent and motherly thing to do or a taboo act?" Ghost asked kindly

"... Are we seriously talking about this?" Grey groaned

"Only if you don't want to." Ghost answered

"It just seems pointless to talk about." Grey sighed

"Fair enough. On with the show." Ghost nodded

*Back in reality*

"There we go...drink up Michael." Susan smiled

Soon the baby was finished and yawned as he fell asleep in his mother's arms

"There we go..." Susan smiled as she fitted her bra back over her motherly breast. 'You're going to be a strong ruler Michael...I know it.' She gently kissed her son's forehead.

The baby muttered happily, snuggling in his mother's arms

*With Victor*

Victor grinned at the defeated faces of politicians in front of him, smirking

He didn't even need to say anything at this point and the advisers and generals were signing contracts to align themselves with Victor and Latveria.

He had won. Step 2 was complete

Step 3...was soon to come.

"So, now that we've aligned ourselves to you...what should we do now?" a female general asked with a heavy sigh.

"Have your country's fall to Doom." He said seriously "How they do so is up to you."

"Very well..." An elderly adviser nodded

"Now... Get out of my sight." he growled

"Y-Yes Master." They all nodded and left for their former kingdoms.

"Soon... This world... Will be Doom's." He smiled

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

 **The next chapter coming up soon.**

 **Thank you**


	19. Chapter 19

**Doom's Reign**

 **Chapter 19**

 **Co-Owner and Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

It was a few months later...and let's just say that Michael had gained a couple of new siblings along the way.

Both Silver and Tania had given birth

Tania's was a girl and Silver's was a boy.

Victor smiled as he stood in front of his children's cribs

'So cute...' He saw them with kind eyes.

The three where sleeping, each hugging their pillow

Victor softly walked over to Silver and Tania...this was severely hard on them. But it was worth it for their babies.

The two were still laying in their hospital beds, asleep

'Rest my dears...you've earned this.' Victor smiled

He kissed their heads before sliding his mask back down

'Now I must return back to ruling our kingdoms. There might be new lands under our domain.' Victor thought both with regret and duty. He didn't want to leave them, but he also knew there were developments within the neighbouring kingdoms.

So, with a sigh, he walked away from them

Not long after he walked away from the hospital Victor received a call from his loyal chosen knight: Peter Parker. "Peter, what's wrong?" Victor asked

"Nothing Victor, I just had to call in and say that the kingdoms advisers and generals you're coerced have succeeded." Peter answered

"Good." He smirked

"Also...I...I have some OTHER news." Peter added

"What is it? You sound concerned." Victor asked

"My first born..." Peter spoke "It's a boy." He smiled brightly.

"That... Is good." Victor smiled

"I thought you should know. I hadn't called in for a while and I thought you deserved an explanation." Peter explained

"I understand Peter." He nodded "How is your family doing Peter; I bet the parental hormones are flying around." Victor smiled

"Not really, we've been busy." Peter laughed

"Well that's good. I've got important business here. Contact me when you can." Victor gave Peter some leeway for him and his family.

And with that he ended the call

"Now...for the next step..." Victor spoke darkly as he went to his Throne Room.

Victor entered another meeting room with a smirk

"Call the select Royals." Victor spoke and listed off the names of the Royalty whom he had hoped brought to ruin. "Activate holograms."

And within seconds blue holograms appeared

The holograms were of the royalty whom Victor had deceived and manipulated "What do you want Von Doom?" a young prince spoke brashly

"We're in the middle of a civil war!" a princess spoke

"You are LOSING civil wars." He smirked

"Why are you calling Doom?" An 50 year old man snapped

"Bow to me." He frowned "Submit to Doom."

The collective screams and exclamations of the other royalty was almost deafening but Victor stood his ground "Your lands are destroying themselves from the inside. Doom, can make sure your countries and families survive. IF you submit to Doom's rule!"

The royals slowly became silent, and Victor glared

"You...you can save our countries?" a king asked

"I am Doom." Was his simple answer

The sounds of violence resonated throughout the holograms and the Royals were caught between a rock and a hard place.

And... They sighed in defeat

"I submit to Doom." the king spoke

"I submit to Doom." a queen spoke

Each one repeated those words except two youthful royalty who refused to surrender. "Why deny the inevitable? Your kingdoms are lost. and when you go, your lands are for the taking." Victor asked

"Fuck off." The man snarled

"Take your offer and shove it!" the princess spoke

"Then you have made your choice." Victor spoke simply as the hologram showed the youngsters being overrun by the rioters...and murdered right there.

"Doom always wins." He said simply, turning around and leaving the room

"Victor! What about us? We're under your banner!" the king spoke in worry as the rioters were pounding on their gates.

Victor just clicked as a reply, the rioters being teleported away

"V-Victor...You highness...Thank you." the queen spoke.

Doom did not reply, he just walked away and ended the calls

"Step 3...complete. Now to take control." Victor smiled darkly.

*with Valeria and Wanda*

"You know...it's nice to walk around. It feels like a lifetime..." Wanda sighed

She was wearing a red and black shirt that was tight with tight jeans and simple shoes, Valeria dressed in a soft blue knee length dress

"I guess you don't get out often." Valeria teased

"Does going on missions count?" Wanda asked

"Not really, no." Valeria answered.

"Then no." She admitted

"Must be lonely being a mercenary." Valeria felt pity for her girlfriend.

"Kinda was." She nodded, sighing

"Well...you don't have to worry about being alone anymore." Valeria hugged Wanda's arm

Wanda smiled, and pulled Valeria into a deep toe curling kiss

"Hmm..." Valeria moaned lightly and happily.

"Like it Bunny?" Wanda smiled

"Bunny?" She asked, gulping

"Yeah...cause I love petting my little bunny...and you're rampant like one." Wanda smiled then whispered the last part into Valeria's ear.

Valeria blushed, looking away

"You want some ice cream Princess?" Wanda asked

"Please." Valeria smiled

*With Franklin*

"And this is number...three, five...twenty." Franklin sighed rubbing his eyes, finishing the last force-field bracelet.

"Finally finished." He sighed

"Master...do you need release?" Celeste asked as she walked in with her sisters.

"Hello girls." He smiled

"Have you finished with your gifts?" Phoebe asked

"Yeah..." Franklin smiled

"Do you need release?" Mindee asked kindly.

"You're very straight forward." He smiled

"Just trying to be as helpful as we can be." Phoebe answered

He smiled, standing up and kissing each of them

"What would you like to do Master?" Celeste asked kindly.

"There are a NUMBER of things." He smiled

"Do share Master." the three purred.

He grinned, pulling the three close

"Made anything for us Master?" Celeste teased

"Well...I'm sure I've made something..." Franklin teased

*With Loki, Emma and Susan*

"A few weeks for us." Emma smiled, rubbing her stomach

"Have you checked the genders yet?" Sue asked while breast feeding Michael.

"I honestly haven't." Emma nodded

"Me neither. I didn't know about the gender of my others...and I love to be surprised." Loki added rubbing her belly.

"I can understand." Susan nodded

Michael removed himself from his mother's breast and burped following a giggle.

Susan smiled, rubbing his back

"Well, well, well...what is this? Three goddesses in my castle? I must be in heaven." Victor's voice spoke with a cheerful smile

"Not funny." Susan rolled her eyes with a smile "Leave the jokes to Peter."

"Who said I was joking?" Victor smiled and kissed his wife.

Susan smiled, kissing back, before she carefully passed Michael to him

"Buh-buh..." Michael burbled happily.

"Hello my prince." Victor smiled "My son."

Michael smiled happily but...he spit up on him by accident.

Victor flinched as the sick covered the front of his robes, and sighed

"Oh dear, I'm sorry Victor." Sue got up and took Michael from his father softly

"No harm...It was an accident." Victor sighed

He waved his hand, using magic to remove the sick

"See, no harm and definitely no foul." Victor smiled lightly.

Michael giggled at that, clapping

"I think he likes magic." Sue smiled lightly.

"True. But YOU little mister, I'm not doing this EVERY time." Victor warned his son lightly.

His son pouted at that

"Don't look at me like that..." Victor sighed lightly with a smile.

But he didn't let up

"Oh very well." Victor sighed with a smile and magicked up some harmless sparkles

"Yay!" He cheered, clapping

"There we go." Susan smiled

"Was that so hard?" Emma smiled

"...A little bit." Victor chuckled lightly.

Loki rolled her eyes and performed her own magic

Michael turned and saw the magic that Loki produced and it looks like snow and sparkles. "Hee-hee-hee!" Michael cheered happily clapping his hands.

"Don't encourage him." Victor teased

"Snow? Who are you Elsa from Frozen?" Emma asked

"Screw you; I loved that film." Loki lightly defended.

Everyone just stared at her in disbelief

"Wow." Susan was shocked

"I did NOT expect that." Victor added

"What?" She frowned

"You being a Frozen fan...Oh man I hope you don't have a daughter." Emma realised

"What you just want me to let it go?" Loki smirked at the end

"OH!" the others groaned except Michael groaned

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

 **The next chapter coming up soon.**

 **Thank you**


	20. Chapter 20

**Doom's Reign**

 **Chapter 20**

 **Co-Owner and Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Victor heard the cries of Emma and Loki giving birth to their children. And he was eagerly anticipating the gender of his children; the sounds of baby cries, from being born could be heard...and the doctors announced Emma's child: A boy.

And Loki's baby...it was a girl.

Of course it was.

*With the writers*

"Gee ain't I a stinker?" Ghost smiled

"Yes you are." Grey nodded

*Back in reality.*

"He's beautiful..." Emma panted as she held her son in her arms, he had Victor's eyes but Emma's brown hair.

Yes she was a natural brunette, she dyed her hair

"He's beautiful..." Victor smiled

"What about ours." Loki asked with a pout.

"She is gorgeous as well." He smiled

In Loki's arms was a beautiful black haired girl snuggling into a soft blanket and resting on her mother's breast. "We should give her a name." Loki smiled "Both of them."

"Alright...But if you suggest Hans, Kristoph, Anna, Sven OR Elsa I'm going to get you." Emma glared lightly.

"I wasn't." Loki pouted, puffing her cheeks out cutely

"Don't fight; it's a day to celebrate. NOT to fight." Victor spoke kindly.

"We know." They sighed

"But I think Elsa works for our little Princess." Loki cooed to her baby girl.

"Loki!" Emma frowned

"What? Goddess of Mischief remember?" Loki stuck her tongue out cutely.

Victor signed, rubbing his head in his hand

"What do you think Victor? What name do YOU think?" Loki asked

"I am not exactly sure." He frowned

"How about Ashley?" Emma suggested.

"That is beautiful." He smiled

"Little Ashley...I like it." Loki smiled happily.

"And now for our son." Victor smiled at Emma

"What do you think Victor?" Emma asked kindly.

"... Steven." He smiled

"That's really nice." Loki smiled, stroking her daughter's head softly

"Yes." Emma nodded, smiling

"Well...I've got to go for a little while. I'll be back soon." Victor spoke with regret and duty.

He kissed their foreheads before leaving

"Love you...Daddy." the girls smiled

He smirked, leaving and walking through the castle

'The next part of the plan begins.' Victor thought.

*Time skip*

Victor was with Silver and Tania to begin the next step of their dominating plans. But Victor also included Peter on the hologram call to see how he was getting on as well, thinking he was holding up his side.

The four 'sat' in a circle. It was in quotation marks because it was Peter's hologram, not him

"Peter what is your position on your side of the world?" Victor asked

"I have half of the businesses in New York at least partially owned by Parker Industries." Peter smiled

"Excellent. And your family?" Victor asked

"Doing well. Congrats on your new babies." Peter smiled

"Thank you." Victor nodded

"What next?" Peter asked

"Follow these instructions; see if you can break other companies down so you can buy them for pennies." Victor sent over some instructions.

"Thanks Victor." Peter smirked "Oh! And the Bugle's agreed on an official partnership."

"Excellent." Victor smiled

"Hi Peter." Silver waved

"Hello Your Highness." Peter politely bowed.

"No need to be so formal." She smiled

"If I wasn't formal, I'd make the mistake of trying to seduce you." Peter explained "And I KNOW what your husband to those who try to seduce his family."

"Peter. You are a long-time friend." Silver smiled "As long as you don't flirt, and you are a VERY obvious flirt, Victor would be fine. Wouldn't you dear?"

"Of course. But it's good that you know your manners." Victor smiled

"Thanks." Peter smiled

"Now we're beginning to repeat our previous plan: spark a rebellion and take over." Victor spoke.

"What?" Tania frowned

"We will coerce knights and advisers of other countries to turn their allegiances to our kingdom, they will spark and ignite revolutions within those kingdoms and we'll take them over. It worked last time." Victor spoke.

Tania was silent, glaring slightly

"It's part of the plan. If we are to rule the world, some sacrifices are to be needed." Victor explained

Tania glared, before she sighed

"Isn't there another way?" Tania asked

"No, I have checked the populous of the other neighbouring kingdoms and they are repressed and dying because of their wasteful royals." Victor answered "This IS the only way."

"Okay. Fine." She nodded

"Do not worry. It will be quicker than last time." Victor told her softly.

The Black Panther nodded in understanding

And not long after, there were several members of the neighbouring kingdoms around Wakanda and Symkaria entering, there was near thirteen if that. The advisers and generals who lived on those lands knew of the other kingdoms...And they ruled large lands...but not as large as their parent countries.

It was very simple to get in there and slowly take over

"Welcome...Ladies and Gentlemen." Victor spoke kindly and courteously.

He stood with his royal lovers, smirking

"So, what did you want us here for King Doom? We have important business to keep our countries afloat." a vizier answered

"Simple." Victor said simply with a glare "Bow to Doom."

"BOW to YOU? Are you mad?" an adviser asked

"Wait, wait! Think about this...if we bow to King Doom...we can stop the corruption in our lands." a female general answered

Victor just grinned

"Being honest I'd rather stick to the lands I know rather than an a Harem King!" another adviser insulted Victor

"You insult my lovers? My family?" Victor frowned

"They were proud and noble...until you sunk your claws into them you...gk-gack..." insulting advisor spoke before being chocked a la Darth Vader.

"You dare." Victor growled

"Victor: stop." Silver spoke "WE will deal with them...You look after the children." Silver asked

"Very well." He frowned, ending the spell

The insulting adviser chocked on the fresh air he could feel flowing into his lungs as Victor left. "It is now in your hands my dears. I will check on our children." Victor spoke softly.

Silver and Tania nodded, Victor closing the door behind him

"Our children...Janine and Link..." Victor sighed happily thinking about his daughter with Tania and his son with Silver.

Both were asleep, but they were smiling

Victor waited in the quiet with his son and daughter, waiting for them to wake...and this among ALL things calmed his woes.

Slowly the two babies yawned as they awakened

"Hello...my precious children." Victor smiled softly

The two cheered lightly, waving at him

"Did you have a nice sleep?" he asked softly.

He knew they didn't understand him, but he didn't care.

But their eyes glistened up at him with joy; that was when Susan, Emma and Loki came in with their children. They thought having a small playtime with their children was just what the doctor ordered.

"Figured you needed a breather from all this." Susan smiled

"Actually Silver and Tania wanted a 'word' with some that insulted us." Victor smiled

"Ah...guess they didn't know their place; isn't that right Ashley?" Loki answered then talked baby-like with her daughter.

The small baby girl just smiled and gurgled

"Want to see your baby brother and sister?" Loki teased

"Hey, take it easy Mama-Loki." Susan chuckled lightly

"What?" She asked innocently

Some time passed; Silver and Tania came in with triumphant looks upon their faces. "I take it; it went well?" Victor smiled

"Yes it did." Silver smiled

"Under your control My Queens?" Victor asked kindly.

"Well...that's an understatement." Tania answered slyly.

"We made them our bitches." Silver said simply

"Silver! The babies..." Susan covered Michael's ears up

"What? They don't understand yet." Silver pointed out "Plus they won't speak their first words for few months."

"Michael is Victor's son; I wouldn't be surprised if he started talking before his first birthday." Susan pointed out.

"True." Victor smirked

"But you have them under control?" Victor asked

"Hook, line and sinker." Tania answered

"Good." He smiled

"But right now...Let's just spend time with our family." Sue suggested.

"I can agree to that." Silver smiled aiming towards Link

"Me too." Tania scooped up Janine lovingly.

Silver picked he son up, running her hand through his silver hair

Link burbled happily and snuggled into his mother's arms. The same with Janine and Tania, it's getting a bit crowded in here isn't it?" Emma asked

"A little." He nodded

"Living room?" Loki asked

"Living room." the others nodded

*With Valeria*

Valeria smiled, reading as Wanda slept

'She's so cute...and this book is a great read.' Valeria thought happily

'It's giving me a lot of ideas.'

"Hmm...N-Not the joy-buzz..." Wanda mumbled in her sleep.

"... What?" Valeria deadpanned

"N-No...Not my boobies..." Wanda mumbled again.

"... What is wrong with this woman I have fallen for?" Valeria sighed, closing her book

"Hmm...Princess Bunny..." Wanda smiled happily.

"What?" Valeria asked

"So...huggy...so soft..." Wanda smiled cuddling up to Valeria.

Valeria chuckled, smiling

"Sleep well love." Valeria kissed the still sleeping Wanda's cheek.

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

 **The next chapter coming up soon.**

 **Thank you**


	21. Chapter 21

**Doom's Reign**

 **Chapter 21**

 **Co-Owner and Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Phoenix was breathing heavily, she was lying back on a hospital bed and this specific bed was seeing more births than it normally does.

And currently, the room was on fire

"ARGH! Help get my baby out!" Phoenix cried as she felt her first birthing pains.

The rest of the family was waiting outside as she gave birth to protect from the thunder

"Can't you cool things down in there?" Emma asked

"I'm not sure even MY magic can cool things down." Loki stressed

"She IS a cosmic being." Victor nodded

"Maybe I can go in and help her? Diamond can't melt easily." Emma offered

"You've been shattered by the Phoenix before." Susan reminded

"I'm not going to let one of us suffer!" Emma answered

"We've all been through it." Silver frowned

"But we didn't go through it alone." Emma answered "AH!" the flames licked around her feet.

Soon crying was heard and Phoenix's screaming stopped

The flames seemed to die down as the crying was heard and Phoenix's screaming stopped. Victor and his loves walked inside and saw Phoenix holding her nude baby, there were no clothes on either of them since the fabrics were burnt away.

"... Is it safe?" Loki joked

"It's safe Mistress..." Phoenix smiled holding her baby in her arms.

Slowly her lovers entered and gathered around her

"It's a girl..." Phoenix smiled

"What will you call her?" Victor smiled

"I like Leah." Phoenix answered

"Beautiful name." Victor nodded

Later that day Silver and Tania heard about their rival kingdoms revolting against their royalty. They didn't want to incur the wrath of the Latverian Queens.

"This is good." Silver smiled

"It feels...unusual. But...primal; is it wrong to feel this way?" Tania asked

"No." She smiled

"Good. Because, what kind of dominating queens would we be if we feel like this?" Tania asked a rhetorical question

Silver laughed lightly, smiling

"Q-Queens Silver and Tania. PLEASE, we are on the brink of ruin!" several royals begged through the holograms.

"What do you mean?" Silver asked

"We have rioters and rebels! PLEASE help us!" the other royals begged

"Do we?" Silver asked innocently

"Please your highnesses. We'll die!" another royal pleaded

"Only if you sign your countries to us." Tania smirked

"WHAT?!" they snapped

"Your choice: align yourselves to Latveria or perish." Silver answered

"Tick tock, tick tock." Tania sang lightly, waging her finger back and forth like a clocks pendulum

"I submit to Latveria." A Lord spoke.

"I also submit." others began to speak, knowing this was the better alternative.

The two sat there with smirks as more and more countries submitted

"Please, help us!" they spoke almost at the same time.

"Oh, very well." Silver smiled

"We'll get to work on it immediately." Tania smiled

And with that, they ended the call

"We best get our operatives working on the dissolution of our rebels." Silver commented

"Exactly what I was thinking." Tania nodded

*In New York*

Peter was working on several different companies, how to buy them up and incorporate them into his own.

Currently he was focused on Stark Industry's and Hammer Industry's

"Hammer's the weakest section...but incorporating him to mine...MIGHT give me enough to buy out Tony." Peter pondered "Well... Pepper since Tony is MIA."

"And Hammer is too ignorant to know when his company is being bought out..." Peter whispered

"Master...our daughter wants to see her daddy." She-Venom spoke softly as she walked in on Peter's thoughts.

"Okay. Two seconds." He nodded with a smile

Peter quickly typed away on his computer as he began to siphon out Hammer's funds and diminish his stocks so he can buy the company with pennies. "Okay...come here baby girl." Peter got up and hugged his daughter and her mother.

The child in Venom's arms looked a lot like the Symbiote but her skin was more blue than black and looked even more human than She-Venom did.

"How's my baby Helen?" Peter cooed and tickled his daughter's belly.

"Dada!" The baby giggled

"You've been working too hard Master...Why don't you take a rest?" She-Venom asked innocently

"You know...I HAVE been working too hard." Peter smiled

"Good." She purred, rubbing his shoulders "Let's take the day off. Our children, us...Central Park? Maybe the beach?" She-Venom suggested

"Sure." He nodded

"But first..." Peter quickly went to his computer and saw the results of his buying out of Hammer Enterprises and began to purchase Stark Enterprises, while simultaneously setting the computer to shut down after completing the tasks. "There. Let's head out."

She-Venom nodded and kissed him deeply

"Hmm..." Peter moaned lightly

"Daddy...daddy." Helen asked

"Don't worry, you get one too. Mwah." Peter kissed his daughter's forehead. "Let's go to the beach."

"Oh? You want to see my inky black skin all shiny and wet?" She-Venom teased with a smirk

"Well...if the situation calls for it." Peter smiled

She smiled, slithering her massive long tongue over his lips

*Time Skip at the beach*

The family arrived at the beach, smiling

The family had grown quite a bit, She-Carnage, Maria like Jess and Anya had bore boys while May, April and Gwen had girls.

And they were all dressed in swimsuits

"Hey there Daddy..." May and April teased as they held their daughters in their arms.

They were dressed in a dark crimson and a green bikini respectively

"How are our little babes?" Peter asked

"Perfect." April smiled

"Little Benjy is fine." May smiled

"And Kaine is a bit sleepy but okay." April nodded

"And how's our little Princess, Gwen?" Peter asked with a smile

"Mary Jane is fine." Gwen smiled, kissing her baby's forehead

"Miguel and Richard are fine as well." Maria smiled indicating hers and She-Carnage's sons.

"Sleeping like logs..." Peter smiled with a content sigh. "Let's enjoy the beach."

He was wearing some red and blue shorts. And the public looked at all of the family is amazement

This was one of THE largest families that New York had seen and at this point none of the Parker family cared.

Peter smiled, sitting with the kids while half his lovers went into the ocean and the other half sunbathed

'I hope Tony and Hammer are having JUST a similar day today...' Peter thought.

*with Valeria and Wanda*

"You know...it's been a really nice day." Wanda commented nicely.

"Oh?" Valeria smiled

"What? You expect me to be perverted or something?" Wanda asked

Valeria just have her a look

"Don't you twust me?" Wanda acted cutely.

And Valeria didn't back down

"Fine. Princess Bunny doesn't twust her girlfwiend..." Wanda pouted

"I know you Wanda." Valeria said simply, hugging her

"Can you blame me?" Wanda accepted it.

"A little bit." She smiled

*With Franklin*

Franklin had given the Cuckoo's some well-deserved time off, he was checking Peter's progress on taking control of the technological side of Victor's Kingdom...and he didn't disappoint. Peter's continuous successes were making him the second richest person in the world.

Just below Victor himself, of course.

"This is brilliant...I really hope this keeps up." Franklin smiled

He smiled, relaxing

"Franklin? What're you doing?" Susan's voice asked kindly

"Hey mum; just helping out dad. Look at this: Peter's gotten Hammer AND Stark Industries under his belt now." Franklin answered

"Impressive." She nodded

"Where are your maids?" Susan asked

"Taking some time off...for all four of us." Franklin groaned rubbing his groin from excessive use.

"I... Did not need to know that." Susan sighed

"Doesn't Dad tell you that sort of stuff?" Franklin asked

"He knows I don't want to know." She sighed

"Sorry about that...How's Michael?" Franklin asked

"Asleep." She smiled, hugging her son gently

"It's good that we've got little brothers and sisters." Franklin commented non-maliciously.

"I agree." She smiled

"Are you going to have any more?" Franklin asked

"Three is enough for me, young man." Susan answered

Franklin laughed softly, smiling

"I love you mum." Franklin sighed happily

"I love you to son." Susan smiled

She kissed his forehead gently, smiling

*With Victor*

Victor sat in his study, tripled checking the next phase of his plan.

'I wonder if Peter is carrying on his side of the agreement.' Victor thought as he turned to a website which focuses on companies and the stock market and it seems that Parker Industries was taking over several THOUSAND different companies within hours. Hammer and Stark's Enterprises were under Peter's control, making them under Victor's control.

He chuckles softly, smiling

'Well done Peter, I knew making you my Knight was a good choice.' Victor smiled

"Ah! Ooh...M-Master...I...I'm feeling labour pains!" Morgan almost screamed but had it contained

"Of course Morgan." Victor sighed soothing, standing up. He carefully picked her up and hurried to the Hospital ward

"I-I'm sorry Master...Y-You must've been busy. AH!" Morgan apologised through her pains

"No, I was not." He frowned, entering the area "Doctor!"

"Yes Your Highness, we have prepared for this." The doctor spoke as they took Morgan out of Victor's hands and lay her on a wheeled stretcher and lead her to a nearby bed.

"Be okay." He soothed

As Morgan screamed as she felt her new baby being born, she called out for her Master, she called out for Victor.

He held her hand as he went through what he has so many times before. He wanted Morgan give birth to ANOTHER of their children

"V-Victor!" Morgan pushed her baby out

"I'm here, I'm here." Victor held her hand.

"It's been a long time since we have been like this." He half joked

"AH!" T-True...but...Only N-OW it's here!" Morgan answered in pain.

He rubbed her shoulder, soothing her through it

"The baby is crowing." the doctor spoke.

"You can do it." he nodded

Then the wailing of the baby was heard through the hospital room its head was free and Morgan was crying as she was still pushing.

"That's it Morgan, you can do it!" Victor spoke enthusiastically.

And with one last scream... It was done.

"Congratulations your Highness, it's a girl." The doctor spoke kindly.

"Another daughter." Victor smiled "Hopefully we'll raise this one right."

"I know we will." Morgan held their daughter in her arms.

Victor smiled at that, rubbing the baby's head

*With Emma and Loki*

"FUCK!" Emma screamed as she came

"Ah...We've got to do something about your naughty words..." Loki teased as she rubbed Emma's breasts

The two lay on a bed together, naked

"Hmm...It's nice that the babies are asleep...I just wish these stretch marks would fade..." Emma pouted

"Awe...I like them, they make people KNOW you're a total MILF." Loki teased

"Said the woman who was ALREADY a MILF." Emma smirked

"Well...can you blame me?" Loki kissed her lightly.

"A bit." She smiled

"Wah...! Wah...!" Their babies called out

"Hmm...Time's up." Emma pouted

"True." Loki smiled

As the two mothers, still feeling the effects of their little love making session, walked to their little babes it turns out they wanted their mother's breast milk.

The two smiled happily, feeding them

"They're gonna be great kids...I know it." Loki smiled

"Of course." Emma smiled

*With Morgan*

"We have to give her a name Morgan..." Victor spoke softly stroking his daughter's head

"I know." she nodded, smiling

"Do you have any ideas?" Victor asked

"Nothing that springs to mind." she frowned

"What about...Guinevere?" Victor suggested

"... Seriously?" she said, a raised eyebrow

"No...I was only joking." Victor reassured her.

"Good." she nodded

"How about Lara?" Morgan asked

"Perfect." He nodded, smiling

"Lara Von Doom..." Morgan nuzzled her daughter.

"You give birth to the most beautiful children Morgan." Victor smiled, talking about all their past children.

"I won't tell my Mistresses." Morgan cried lightly with that little joke and the praise

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

 **The next chapter coming up soon.**

 **Thank you**


	22. Chapter 22

**Doom's Reign**

 **Chapter 22**

 **Co-Owner and Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

It was a few days later, news of Parker Industries making a complete control of companies in the United States was soaring higher and higher like wildfire.

And soon... That rumour was a reality

Peter HAD taken over entire industries: medical, weapons, defences, botanical, sciences...all were under his command.

Everything was his.

"All of America's wealth is now yours Peter..." Gwen smiled

"No...it's OURS..." Peter kissed her.

Gwen smiled, sitting next to him

"Phone, Daddy." April handed the house phone to him

"Thank you April." Peter smiled taking it and answering it. "Hello?"

"Hello Peter; how are you doing?" Victor's voice answered through the speaker.

"Perfectly fine." He smiled "Thank you."

"I wish to congratulate you. And to offer you a promotion." Victor spoke sincerely

"R-Really? What promotion?" Peter asked

"From Knight...to Lord." Victor spoke seriously and sincerely.

"What?" He asked in shock

"You've proven to me a great friend AND a loyal subject. You've done as I said when I said it and you've exceeded my expectations." Victor answered

"Thank you Victor." Peter smiled

"Of course. I WILL however be keeping an eye on you and your family, for protection of course." Victor reassured him.

"Honestly? I would be shocked if you didn't." Peter joked

"Congratulations: Lord Parker." Victor hung up with kind words.

"Lord? Me?" Peter said in amazement, before he started laughing

"What're you talking about Peter?" Gwen asked in shock

"Victor...he just made me a Lord..." Peter chuckled happily.

"Wow." Gwen muttered, shocked

"This calls for a celebration..." Peter smiled

"A BIG PARTY!" he called, picking her up

*In Latveria*

"That was a nice thing you've done Victor." Susan smiled

"I gave a loyal subject what he deserved." He nodded

"Hmm..." Susan hugged him.

Victor smiled, hugging her

"The world will be ours, my love." Victor whispered

But she was soon thrown off, being sent flying to the ground. Righting herself she barley caught herself before she crashed, landing semi-gracefully

"I know." She nodded, smiling

"Maybe...we can have some time to ourselves..." Victor teased subtly.

"I believe so." She smiled

"Shall we retire to our room?" Victor smiled

"Of course." She smiled

As Victor walked with his wife the two began to kiss lightly yet passionately.

Susan smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck as he led her to their room

The two slowly removed their clothes exposing their defined figures: Victor's chiselled figure and Susan's slender, slightly chubby from birth body. "You're beautiful my queen." Victor spoke softly as he groped his wife's breast.

"Please. We both know I have a bit of weight from giving birth only a few weeks ago." She moaned softly

"I'll continue to say the truth: You. Are. Beautiful...My Queen." Victor reassured her.

Suddenly the Universe froze and became black and white, Wade Wilson walking out of the side of the screen holding the Time Gem

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!" Wade called, standing there "Susan Storm, Emma Frost and OTHER super-hot babes are FAT?! Even with BABY FAT! I don't care! This is WRONG!" he yelled childishly

"WADE! That's what happens when women give birth! They conceive, they give birth, they get a bit of baby fat and stretch marks! The only people who DON'T get stretch marks when giving birth are Healing Factor women!" Ghost snapped back. "And give us the Time Gem! How and WHERE did you get that?!"

"I don't care! They are comic book characters! They don't get that stuff!" Wade scoffed "And I stole it from Thanos. Replaced it with a jellybean."

"...Okay. Three things. One: This story is almost as realistic as possible with birth and the aftermath. Two: Nice moves with the switching the jellybean thing. And Three: ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Ghost answered

"... It's Wade." Grey deadpanned

"I also have this." Wade grinned pulling out a new stone... The Reality Stone

"Wade! Don't you DARE!" Grey growled

"Oh...but I dare..." Wade smiled

"Wade you do this you'll invoke two things! One: we won't go to your movie!" Ghost threatened

"Yep. He's gonna be... A Boukenga!" Grey grinned, saying the last word with a terrible impersonation of a Japanese accent

"BS Ghost. That movie looks awesome. I'm seeing it no matter what." Grey frowned

"Oh yeah? Fake threat aside: what's the second reason?" Wade asked

"I'll tell ya: he's 6'7", wears a metal mask and is standing right behind you!" Ghost answered

"Huh?" Wade asked, looking behind himself

There stood Victor, unfrozen from the Time Gem, filled with rage and glared at the Merc with the Mouth with a dark intent.

"... Crap." Wade gulped "H... how did you do that?!"

"Never mind that Wade." Victor grabbed the gems from the Canadian Mercenary "Doom, has ways."

"Oh motherfucking damn it!" He groaned

Victor put the two Infinity Gems into his own gauntlet and teleported Wade out of the room. "Grey, Ghost." Victor acknowledged "Ladies Luna and Catherine."

"Hey Victor. Titansgrave Thursday?" Ghost waved with a casual smile

"... What?" Grey frowned

"Of course." Victor nodded and left

"Victor and I have a monthly RPG session." Ghost answered "Dude's a level 55 sorcerer with more kick-ass spells than I can throw monsters at." Ghost answered

"... What?" Grey deadpanned

"Geek stuff. Let's get back to the story." Ghost sighed

*Back in reality*

Victor smiled, gently placing Susan onto the bed

"Tease..." Susan smiled kissing his nose.

"No. I just like savouring your beauty." She smiled

"Good answer..." Susan kissed his lips.

Victor smiled, rubbing her body

"Hmm..." Susan melted in his touch.

Victor kissed her skin gently, licking her nipple

"Ah! N-No...that's for Michael..." Susan moaned

"I won't take the milk." He smiled

He began to knead her breasts lightly and kiss her neck tenderly.

"Oh Victor." She purred

As she felt his manhood grow over her legs she smiled and begged for more.

Victor smiled, gently pushing her knees to the side and slowly inserting himself into her pussy

"AH...Oh...Victor...I..." Susan moaned happily but also wanted to tell him how she felt about another baby.

"Yes Susan?" He asked

"Can...can you pull out...please? When you're gonna cum...I don't want another baby..." Susan asked kindly

"Of course." He nodded, giving slow powerful trusts "Where would you like it?"

"M-Ah...My breasts..." Susan asked as she felt his cock thrust within her.

"As you wish." He nodded

As Victor slowly pulsed within Susan's pussy, her body was still feeling the power and gentleness of her husband.

The two where moaning together, moving as one

"Ah...I never tire of this..." Victor smiled "Being one with you."

"Victor! Oh Victor!" Susan moaned

"My dear..."Victor kissed her softly and felt his limit rise.

'V-Victor...I-I'm cumming!' Susan thought

"Please." He nodded, rubbing her clit quickly

"V-Victor...!" Susan moaned as she was going to cum.

Victor pulled out and grunted, cumming on her chest

"Ah..." the two moaned as they both came at the same time.

"I love you...My King..." Susan smiled as she licked the cum off of her chest.

"I love you as well Susan." He smiled

*with Franklin*

"Are you certain these will work?" Loki asked

"I tested the force-fields and tracers on dolls in different circumstances, they work." Franklin smiled

"Good." She nodded

"Hey, what sort of big brother would I be if I didn't look after my baby siblings?" Franklin smiled as he attached the bracelet to Ashley's wrist.

"Do Michael and the others have one?" Loki asked

"Michael, Janine and Link: yes. Getting round to the others now." Franklin answered

Loki nodded, holding her daughter close

"And best part: auto fitting, it stretches and shrinks to fit the wearer's body type." Franklin added

"So they only need one." Loki added

"Exactly." Franklin nodded

"So...how're things going with you and the Cuckoo's?" Loki asked teasingly

"Fine, I think?" He shrugged

"Really...No little bumps yet?" Loki teased

"No." He muttered

"Shame...I would've loved coddling my little grandchildren." Loki teased, making Franklin hot under his collar.

"Hehehehe... Calm down." He laughed nervously

"Fine...But I'm counting the days." Loki teased.

Franklin poked his tongue out at her, turning away

"Such a little tease." Loki chuckled "Let's go Ashley; we've got some half-siblings to say "hi" to."

The baby giggled happily at that, smiling a toothless smile

*With Emma, Silver and Tania*

The family sat together, talking

"How're your babies?" Emma asked kindly

"Link's hardly away from me, but he loves his father and siblings." Silver smiled

"Same." Tania smiled

"I swear my little Steven loves breasts better than Victor." Emma chuckled

The three women laughed at that, smiling

"Looks like they've got their father's love of breasts." Tania teased.

"True." Silver nodded

"God help them when they have lovers." Emma smiled

"Oh God!" Silver laughed

*With Valeria and Wanda*

"Hmm...Days like this are nice aren't they...?" Valeria asked as she held Wanda in her arms.

"True." Wanda nodded tiredly

"Where do you think our relationship will go?" Valeria asked

"What do you mean?" She asked

"Well...you and I being ladies in court...Princesses of Latveria." Valeria smiled

"Sounds good." Wanda nodded

"And maybe a child of our own?" Valeria teased.

"How?" Wanda deadpanned "We haven't got the parts Princess."

"Well...I'm smarter than Reed Richards, I'm sure I can figure SOMETHING out..." Valeria answered using her biological father's name.

"Oh? Calling him by his full name?" She giggled

"Well...I'm no longer a "Richards" am I?" Valeria teased

"Then what are you?" Wanda purred

"A Von Doom." Valeria kissed her softly as they cuddled

Wanda smiled, kissing her back

"Hmm...I love you..." Valeria smiled

"Ditto." Wanda smiled, pecking Valeria's nose

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

 **The next chapter coming up soon.**

 **Thank you**


	23. Chapter 23

**Doom's Reign**

 **Chapter 23**

 **Co-Owner and Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

It was some months later, Victor had Europe and Africa under his control. And Peter began to take the advantage in a new section of the world's industries.

China and Japan were now slowly falling under Peter's control

"Oh...this is interesting." Victor examined the news.

"In other news: Parker Industries has been expanding to different companies that now include Japan and China." A newscaster spoke

"Good work Peter." He smiled, his fingers in Phoenix's blood red hair as he bobbed her head in his lap

"You...you like Master?" Phoenix asked as she sucked him off.

"Very much Phoenix...How's Leah?" Victor asked with a smile

Phoenix stopped the blowjob and went into a tit-fuck "She's asleep...and she's a little angel." she smiled

"Of course she is." She moaned softly, rubbing her head lovingly

"Ah..." Victor came onto her breasts

"Satisfied Master?" Phoenix smiled

"Yes." He nodded with a smile

"Do you require refreshment?" Phoenix asked

"A coffee please." Victor smiled

"Of course." She nodded, licking his cum away

*With Peter*

"It's been two months since you've became "Lord Peter"...It's quite nice being a Lady..." Jess teased as she kissed Peter's naked body as they lay in bed.

"It does...doesn't it...?" Peter smiled as he felt Jess's naked body press against his.

He just ran his hand over her back lightly, enjoying her warmth

"Think we can have another moment together?" Jess teased

"I wish we could...but I've got duties..." Peter frowned

"I know...it's nice to dream a little though doesn't it?" Jess smiled

"I'm sorry." He whispered, kissing her forehead

"I better check on Billy...I bet he must miss his mummy." Jess looked into Peter's eyes.

"Hmm." Peter nodded

He pulled back gently, kissing her neck as she sat up

'The industries of the world are ours...And we WILL maintain them.' Peter thought.

And he grinned widely

"Dada...! Dada...!" the voices of his children called

"I'm coming...I'm coming." he smiled as he went to them putting his pyjama bottoms on.

He smiled as he entered the child room

"They're learning to speak...it's not long now." Gwen teased as she coddled Mary Jane in her arms.

"True." He smiled

"You know...they missed you when you went to Latveria." She-Venom spoke.

"I bet...You know I'm not leaving without you all right?" he smiled

"We know." She-Carnage nodded

*In Latveria*

Franklin was resting easy in his bed, he was on his own. This was one of the days he actually wanted to be by himself, nothing personal to the girls, he was with them each two days of the week in bed. But this was the seventh where he had the bed to himself.

And he was snoring as he was in a deep sleep

But inside his mind he was dreaming...and it was something he had mixed feelings about.

*In Franklin's dream*

He was King of his own kingdom, clothes much like Victor's, but a crown adorning his head. But then he heard the sounds of crying...youthful crying.

In confusion he walked towards the noise

We walked to a door where the noise was almost cacophonous, as he opened it he saw his three maids: Celeste, Mindee and Phoebe coddling three wrapped up blankets each.

"Morning our King." they spoke in unison with glowing smiles.

The room was that of a baby's room, with NINE cots!

'WHAT?!' He mentally yelled

"Your sons and daughters are waiting for you Daddy..." they spoke almost creepily.

"No...I...this is crazy! I-I can't be a father yet! I just can't be!" Franklin panicked trying to open the doors behind him but couldn't.

*real world*

"AAAAAHHH!" Franklin yelled as he woke up

The sudden shock of the dream made him panic no end, he woke up in a cold sweat. He quickly checked his bed to make sure he was on his own.

He was. It was just a nightmare.

"That...That was...So REAL!" Franklin panted.

He was terrified

'Was...was that my future...?' he panted 'Or... Was that just a crazy dream?'

A knock came from his door, causing him to jump.

"Franklin? Franklin is everything alright?" It was his mother Susan.

"Yea... Yea... Everything is fine." He nodded

"I heard screaming." Susan responded

"J... Just a nightmare." He nodded

"Okay dear. We'll see you down at breakfast." Susan spoke

"Okay." He nodded nervously

Outside his room, Susan went downstairs with a frown on her face, she was concerned for him.

But she didn't know what to do

"Susan...what's wrong?" Emma asked kindly

"I'm worried about a Franklin." She sighed

"What happened? Is he alright?" Emma asked

"He said that he's had a nightmare...but he won't tell me." Susan frowned

"What is so important about that blade?" She frowned, sitting next to him and hugging him

"He's a big boy." Emma nodded

"Yeah...but he's still my little Franklin..." Susan sighed

Emma frowned, hugging her

"Do you want me to ask him? Maybe scan his mind?" Emma asked

"Ask him. No intruding is his mind." Susan frowned

"Okay...I'll go ask him." Emma answered

Susan kissed Emma quickly, nodding, and walking away

'Okay little Franklin, let's talk.' Emma thought kindly.

With an almost uncaring air, she pushed the door open uncaring if Franklin was naked or getting changed

"Gah! E-Emma...it's...just you..." Franklin panted

"Yes. 'Just' me." She frowned lightly, sighing "What is wrong?"

"I...well...had a nightmare. It's nothing." Franklin tried to dodge the question.

"Tell me." She glared

"Okay." he squeaked "I...I was king of my own land...I had royal robes, a crown...the whole shebang...then I heard crying...a LOT of crying..." Franklin answered

"Yes...go on." Emma asked

"It was Mindee, Celeste and Phoebe...they each had three bundles...and they were in a room with nine cots..." Franklin panted

"I see." She nodded

"And...I was panicking and then...I woke up. I mean: NINE kids!" Franklin admitted

Emma smiled, patting his shoulder softly

"You're not mad?" Franklin asked

"Of course not. You are young, of course you wouldn't be ready to have children. And it is normal to be scared." Emma nodded

"Can I ask you something?" Franklin asked sounding embarrassed

"Sure." Emma nodded

"Is there any place in Latveria that has condoms?" Franklin asked

Emma giggled at that, nodding.

"There's a good boy." Emma tussled his hair.

"Emma..." Franklin chuckled

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

 **The next chapter coming up soon.**

 **Thank you**


	24. Epilogue

**Doom's Reign**

 **Epilogue**

 **Co-Owner and Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

It was ten years later. The world was now under Latverian rule; Lord Peter was in control of North America and had the second largest value in the world. Victor and his family had been in ruling their own sections of Earth.

All seemed to be at peace

And on this day, the Parker Family were going to visit Latveria for one of their Von Doom's birthdays.

Victor DID tend to throw big birthday parties for everyone but himself.

But today was HIS birthday, and he didn't know about it...well, not JUST yet.

His wives and children had been planning this for months

"Okay you ready to wake your father up?" Emma asked her son.

"Yes mum." Steven smiled

"Then go on." Susan nodded

With a quick step the young Von Doom ran to wake his father.

*with Victor*

Victor was asleep soundly with his armour removed; he was under his Latverian green sheets.

The sound of his bedroom door opened and out came Steven; he walked softly towards his father and woke him up.

By jumping on his father with his siblings

"OOF!" Victor groaned "Ow...what on Earth?" Victor asked

"Morning!" His children smiled

"Morning." He sighed

"Time to get up father." a young girl smiled, she had fiery red hair, beautiful brown eyes.

"I can guess Leah..." Victor smiled as he crawled up in his bed.

He smiled, rubbing his daughter's head softly

"Come father, we have breakfast made." Lara, Victor's daughter with Morgan, added. She had long flowing black hair and soft brown eyes. She looked like a young Angelina Jolie.

"Of course." He nodded, standing up and following them

"This way father." a silver haired boy spoke as he opened the door

"Thank you Link." Victor smiled

He smiled, following them happily

As they walked to the kitchen area Victor was greeted by Johnny, now aged a deal since training new guards for Victor's protection and having a child of his own with a Lady of Victor's court. "Your Highness." Johnny bowed respectfully

"Jonathan." He nodded back

"It's a bright day today sir." Jonathan answered

"The sun IS bright." Victor nodded; having forgotten today was his birthday

"I will maintain vigilance for the country." Johnny smiled

"Thank you Johnathan." Victor nodded, patting his shoulder as he followed his children

Inside the living room there was a plate of pancakes, a bowl of fruits and glasses of juice and a cup of coffee.

With a raised eyebrow he sat down and started eating

"How is it?" Janine asked, her hair was as dark as her father's yet she retained her mother's soft features.

"Perfect." He smiled "What's the occasion?"

"Oh...just...for being the best dad ever." Michael answered, he had a mixture of his mother's blonde hair and his father's brown hair, his eyes being his mother's

"Thank you." He smiled, ruffling his son's hair gently

"Excuse us father." the kids spoke

"Of course." Victor nodded

"Enjoy breakfast." Lara smiled

"I will." He nodded

As Victor tucked into breakfast the kids closed the door behind them and spoke quietly among themselves "Okay, Phase 2." Steven spoke

"Got it." they nodded

*time skip*

Victor stretched and rubbed his stomach, he was filled to the brim from having that amount of early food and drink. "Hmm..." He hummed happily.

'They have learned well.' He thought

"Morning My King." Susan walked in sultry

"Morning My Queen." Victor gazed happily.

He kissed her gently and then she sat on his lap

"What's with all this attention?" Victor asked

"Did you forget what day it is?" She pouted

"... Thursday." He said simply

"But what PARTICULAR Thursday...?" Susan teased still pouting.

"... I don't know." He admitted

"It's the same day 365 days prior you gained a year." Susan riddled

"... My birthday?" He asked

Susan gave a small trumpet flare. "Give the birthday man a prize." Susan teased as she kissed him.

Victor chuckled softly, rubbing her side

"So...all this breakfast..." Victor asked

"The kids idea. Do you like it?" Susan asked

"It is nice." He nodded

"Do you want to see what your wives got you for your birthday?" Susan asked

"Of course." He nodded

"Well, it's a special present only for later tonight..." Susan teased "We have company."

"Of course." He nodded

"Time to get dressed my Love. Your friend, Lord Peter, will be arriving shortly." Susan got up and walked off shaking her hips.

"Of course." He nodded, casting a spell and his armour appeared on him

"The casual armour? Very fitting." Susan joked.

"Thank you!" He nodded

Outside Johnny greeted the Parker family whose children were happily playing with Victor's children. Franklin and Valeria were not around just yet; but they DID say they were coming to the actual party.

"Victor." Peter smiled

"Peter." Victor gave him a firm handshake "Glad you could come."

"Well, it's not polite to stand up The King of the Earth; now is it?" Peter joked

"I believe not." He smirked

"Where are your children?" Victor asked kindly

"I think they went off to find yours." Peter smiled with a shake of his head "You know that they like visiting here."

"True." He smiled, nodding

"King Victor; it is good to see you again." She-Venom bowed respectfully.

"Venom." He nodded

"Please this way, we've got a whole day's worth to enjoy." Susan smiled as she was wearing her own armour.

Victor nodded, following her

*With the kids*

The Parker kids and the Von Doom's laughed as they played tag

"I'm gonna catch you Janine." Kaine chased the kids; Kaine was currently "it".

"No you won't!" His target laughed

As the kids ran around, Kaine managed to catch up to Janine. Grabbing her and accidentally fell over with her and kissed her on the cheek.

Janine blushed brightly, looking away

"S-Sorry." Kaine apologised

"I... It's okay." She muttered, nodding

"Ooh..." the other kids sung

"Sh-shut up!" the blushing kids snapped lightly

The two looked away, blushing

"Are we carrying on the game?" Leah asked kindly.

"O... Okay." Everyone nodded

*With Parker and Von Doom Wives*

"So how're things in your kingdom?" Emma asked

"We've gotten on quite well." Gwen answered

"Companies are on the rise and we've no unemployed." Jess added

"And very little crime." Anya agreed

"I guess there's always SOME resistance." Loki answered

"True, but they're quickly dealt with." She-Carnage smiled

"Very easy." Maria nodded in agreement

"How're Franklin and Valeria?" Gwen asked

"Last time Mistress Valeria contacted us...she was...with Mistress Wanda, doing a job." Phoenix answered, even though Phoenix was reminded that she doesn't have to call everyone "Master" or "Mistress". But old habits die hard.

"A job?" April asked

"She...joined Wanda's mercenary business. Coming up with strategies and plans." Tania answered

"Damn. She's become different." May muttered

"Well...she's become adventurous...in a sense." Susan answered

"Along with Franklin." Silver added

"What has Franklin done?" Jess asked

"He's ruling his own kingdom with my daughters." Emma answered

"And he's got three kids that're now two years old." Susan added "I'm a grandmother."

"That's nice." Anya smiled

"He keeps in contact and...does ask for help from time to time." Susan chuckled

"Which is always good." Venom nodded

"Has Peter been a good father?" Silver asked

"He's been an amazing father. No matter what he's up too he's always made time for us." April answered

"And he looks after the children amazingly, treating them like angles." Gwen agreed

"And they aren't spoiled?" Silver asked

"Nope. Playful, but not spoiled." May answered

"The perfect mix." Jess nodded jokingly

"Very true." Gwen smiled

*Time Skip*

Victor's birthday was well received by the people of Latveria and Peter's family. It was now night time; Peter's and Victor's children were heading for bed and the Parker's were heading home to New York.

"See you soon Peter." Victor nodded as they left

Victor returned back to the castle and sighed happily. This was one of the best birthdays he's received in a while; most of the time there was some form of disaster or catastrophe. But today...today was a good day.

"Victor, can you come into the bedroom please?" Susan called out.

"Of course." he nodded

As he walked in he saw his wives each wearing see-through skimpy negligee nightgowns, the sight almost made Victor faint from a bloody nose.

But he was Doom. He did not faint.

He just smiled, and joined them.

 **The End**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

 **Thank you**


End file.
